CeluiQuiVoulaitÊtreNormal
by MimiNuri
Summary: Enfin, après cette guerre, il avait pus goûter à un semblant de vie normal. Mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire chance des Potter. Après tout, personne ne lui avait demandé de réunir les trois reliques. Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas posséder le talent ni les œuvres de ces auteurs que sont Rowling et Tolkiens, et soyons honnêtes, si c'était le cas, je ne serai surement pas ici !

Attention : Risque de Slash dans le futur ! Spoiler T7 HP

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La lune se distinguait à travers le fin rideau ocre bardant la fenêtre. Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil et agita sa main, le tissu suivant le geste pour laisser entrer la clarté du soir dans la pièce. De même, il éteignit le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre, pour profiter une dernière fois de la nuit étoilée. Une nuit paisible, comme il l'était. Rien ne venait troubler son esprit admirant les formes stellaires, il s'était assuré de tout mettre en ordre, de bien régler tous les détails administratifs, juridiques et autres joyeusetés qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il attrapa son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et le sirota. Lorsqu'il l'aura fini, il ira rejoindre Ginny et ils s'endormiront pour la dernière fois. Il n'était pas amer au contraire, ils avaient eu une vie bien remplie. Après la guerre, ils s'étaient reconstruit et son rêve fut réalisé, il n'aurait pu aspirer à une vie plus simple. Il avait eu **Sa** famille, il avait vu ses enfants grandir puis ses petits-enfants et même ses arrière-petits-enfants. Il avait enfin pu toucher et même gouter à ce bonheur qui longtemps lui avait était refusé.

Bien sûr, ils allaient leurs manquer, mais leur temps ici était fini, et puis, il allait enfin explorer la « grande aventure » dont lui parlait Albus, il y a des années de cela. C'est pourquoi non il n'était pas triste, ni amer ou quoique que ce soit, au contraire, il était comme son ancêtre, il attendait la Mort comme on attend une vieille amie, ce soir il partait pour le sommeil éternel avec Ginny.

Son verre vide posé sur la tablette qui bordait son fauteuil, Harry se releva et quitta le petit salon pour monter rejoindre sa femme. Arrivé devant la chambre, il ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant le temps de mémoriser les murs gris au reflet argenté, les 3 lattes de parquet posé par ces « chenapans » et leurs signatures gravées à jamais dans le bois, le magnifique tapis persan que Hermione leur avait offert après un de ces voyages, le grand lit métallisé qui avait fait rêvé Ginny dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu dans le magasin…

En y repensant ce lit lui avait apporté bien des déboires, il avait fallu refaire toute la chambre pour des raisons « d'esthétisme », c'était la seul raison qui l'avait empêché de l'acheter, à vrai dire ce lit lui plaisait bien aussi et il aurait pu être en or massif, que son porte-monnaie aurait toujours était plein après l'achat.

Evidemment quand Ginny c'est mis en tête de lui montrer tous ce que ce lit pourrait lui apporter, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps avant de dire oui. Le charme de « Nuit paisible » devient son invention favorite à compter de ce jour, après tout, il n'avait plus fait un seul cauchemar depuis lors. Doucement il s'avança vers son lit, et s'aperçu que sa femme était déjà endormie, même si elle n'était pas encore réellement parti de l'autre côté. Il se faufila entre les draps, et embrassa sa femme sur le front.

« On se reverra de l'autre côté, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne crois pas, non. » lui répondit une voix féminine, douce et un peu enfantine mais dénué d'émotion.

Harry se retourna vivement et d'un mouvement de poignet envoya valser l'intrus contre le mur. Malgré tous, il avait gardé les réflexes acquis pendant la guerre, « Vigilance constante » à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Puis, il observa l'inconnue entourée d'une épaisse cape, noire comme la nuit, qui portait sur son épaule une immense faux tout aussi noire que sa cape. L'identité de son invité ne faisant plus aucun doute, il se relaxa et lâcha sa prise.

« Je m'excuse, j'ai un peu de mal à me défaire de ces vieux réflexes : Neutraliser d'abord, les questions ensuite, avoua-t-il légèrement penaud.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, et même s'il semble que j'étais attendue, je n'aurai pas du vous prendre par surprise, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, veuillez m'excuser. » lui répondit la voix.

La dernière partie de sa phrase, empreint d'un réel sentiment de culpabilité, lui rappelait étrangement les elfes de maisons et leur manie de toujours vouloir s'accuser des malheurs de leur maitre. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée que la Mort puisse le voir comme un elfe de maison perçoit son maitre, c'était totalement absurde. La Mort, n'avait pas de maitre… sauf lui bien sûr !

Non content d'être le Garçon-qui-à-Vaincu, il était devenu par la même occasion, le maître de la Mort. Mais il avait abandonné la pierre, et n'avait pas touché à la baguette depuis la bataille finale, seul la cape lui avait encore servit, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Et la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui assurait qu'avec la chance légendaire qui le caractérisait, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines… et bien cette petite voie se trompait, du moins il l'espérait.

« Je me permets d'interrompre votre réflexion, mais si je ne prends pas votre femme, je vais être en retard sur mon planning, s'exclama soudain la silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, après tout nous vous attendions. » répondit Harry mal à l'aise, la Mort se retournant aussitôt vers lui

- Comment cela « nous », interrogea-t-elle, vous m'attendiez aussi Maître ? »

À l'entente du mot maitre, Harry étouffa un juron, maudissant l'imbécile qui avait décidé de lui attribué bien trop de titre à son goût.

« Et bien comme un imbécile, j'ai cru que pour une fois dans ma vie je ferais comme tout le monde et que je mourrai, que je passerai de l'autre côté et découvrirais un nouveau monde, encore inexploré par les vivants. Mais apparemment non, même ça c'est trop demander, ronchonna le maître.

- Je suis navré Maître, mais il est impensable que nous vous laissions mourir, il en va de notre réputation. Quels serviteurs ferions-nous si nous ne pouvions protéger notre maître de nous-même ?

- C'est vrai mais, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre, le temps de bien assimiler les paroles de son interlocuteur et reprit d'une voix mal assurée, Vous avez bien dit « nous » ? Je veux dire, il y a plusieurs Morts ?

- Oui, d'abord la mort causé par la vieillesse, puis tous les autres non-naturels dirons-nous, l'électrocution, la strangulation, les collisions dans des accidents de transport, les…

- Non, coupa Harry, enfin je veux dire, il y a plusieurs _personnes_ comme vous ?

- Bien sûr, la grande Faucheuse ne pourrait pas tout faire toute seule ! Enfin, j'ai ouïe dire que depuis qu'elle a recruté un peu d'aide, elle ne faisait plus aussi bien son travail, en bref, elle paresse. Le défi du moment, là-bas, est de trouver à quand remonte la dernière âme qu'elle a fauché. »

Après un moment de silence, la « Mort » poussa un soupir et s'approcha de Ginny toujours endormie. Puis rapidement elle tendit la main vers son abdomen pour sortir ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Harry observait l'âme de sa femme, d'un jolie rouge flamboyant, le rouge de Gryffondor, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en connaissant la jeune femme. L'âme fut rangée dans une sacoche accrochée à l'intérieur de la cape noire. Puis la « Mort » se tourna vers son maître.

« Maintenant que j'ai fait ce pourquoi je suis venu, je vais devoir partir Maître, et étant donné les circonstances, il ne me paraît pas incongru de vous proposer de me suivre. La grande Faucheuse sera plus approprié pour répondre à vos questions, je ne suis certes plus un apprenti mais je n'ai malheureusement que très peu d'information à vous fournir sur votre statut, expliqua la silhouette sombre.

- Vous suivre ? Et bien je prévoyais de mourir ce soir, donc je n'ai aucun empêchement je suppose, grogna Harry, Et puis rester seul dans un lit à côté d'un mort ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, prenez ma main, je vous prie, Maitre, dit-elle en avançant sa main, et si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai que vous me tutoyer, je ne mérite pas tant de respect de votre part.

- Dans ce cas, je voudrai que tu me tutoies aussi, répondit Harry en prenant sa main, et appelle moi Harry, si tu pouvais me donner ton nom d'ailleurs, ça ne serai pas de refus. »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de la main de son interlocutrice, il vit le visage sous le capuchon, une blonde aux yeux bleu et au visage enfantin, ses traits légèrement indistincts de par l'obscurité, mais l'on apercevait clairement l'expression horrifiés qu'ils arboraient.

« Mais, Maître, c'est impensable ! Jamais je ne pourrais me permettre une telle familiarité à votre encontre, de plus je ne suis pas digne d'avoir l'honneur de vous appeler par votre patronyme. Et le simple fait que vous vouliez vous référer à moi, ne serais ce que cela serait déjà un immense privilège! s'indigna la jeune femme, sous le regard dubitatif de son maître.

- D'accord, tu ne me tutoieras pas, mais j'exige que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, soupira Harry, pensant qu'il allait devoir supporter un nouveau Dobby en bien plus agréable à regarder cela dit, et je veux que tu me donne ton nom, ton patronyme ou quoi que ce soit qui me permette de t'appeler autrement qu'en criant « Toi ».

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez, grinça-t-elle, Vous pouvez m'appeler Matricule 727 ou simplement Jane.

- C'est entendu, sourit Harry, maintenant que penserais-tu de partir avant que l'aube n'arrive ?

- C'est une excellente idée Maître Harry, mais cela va de soit venant de vous ! »

Et ils disparurent de la pièce, ne laissant derrière eux que le soupir retentissant de Celui-Qui-Une-Fois-Encore-Avait-Survécu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir (rayer la mention inutile quoi !) Voici ma première fanfic ! Bon bah j'espère que le début vous a plu et je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de mon rythme d'update, je suppose que j'essaierai de faire des chapitres courts mais avec un rythme de parution plus fréquents.

Que dire d'autre, oui c'est bien un cross over LotR/HP même qi pour l'instant y a pas bcp de Tolkiens dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs faut que je finisse vite fait les pages qu'il me reste à relire histoire de bien avoir l'histoire en tête ! Avec un peu de chance la suite dans 1 semaine.

Alors quand au pairing, et bien ça sera du Harry/ ? , avec ? à remplacer par un protagoniste de LotR. Si vous avez une préférence particulière, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer, par review par exemple :D

Si vous avez aimé, détesté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous savez quoi faire ! Poster une review, merci !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Truc machin habituel, rien à moi, enfin si y a deux trois idées dont je suis assez fier, mais bon, passons à la partie intéressante.

**Attention :** Spoiler T7, un peu de slash, mais pour l'instant ça reste soft, voir inexistant ! Donc le rating T est là pour quelque possible allusion, et le langage légèrement fleurit dans les quelques accès de colère de nos protagonistes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Il atterrit sans douceur, ses fesses heurtant lourdement le sol rocailleux. Un peu sonné, il resta un moment allongé pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Alors que ses souvenirs remontaient peu à peu, il se redressa brusquement, dans l'espoir de voir que tout n'avait était qu'un rêve. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de retomber, fut la besace frappant son crâne de plein fouet. Qui bien entendu lui confirma que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, une fois de plus, il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Mais, foi de Potter, quand il remettrait la main sur cette cruche de Jane, il lui expliquerait que non, il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle grande aventure, c'était uniquement une façon de parler et que sur le moment son tempérament impulsif avait repris le dessus, même après des millénaires cela lui arriverait encore d'agir avant de réfléchir, il n'était pas allé à Gryffondor pour rien. Et bien que son tempérament de rouge et or suffirait à régler le problème 727, il aurait tout de même besoin d'une petite touche de vert et argent pour s'occuper du problème grande Faucheuse. Et à bien y réfléchir, un comportement de parfait Serpentard serait le bienvenue, après tout la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Enfin, cela attendrait, pour l'instant il avait de sérieux ennuis. Première étape, savoir où il avait atterrit ensuite, évaluer la situation pour savoir quels autres problèmes son aimant interne allait-il attirer.

Il se releva, ramassa la besace en cuir, et observa les alentour. Il apercevait une grande bâtisse non loin de là où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit la besace et en sorti un bout de papier. Il grimaça quand il reconnut l'écriture.

_Salut petit maître !  
>Bienvenue dans un nouveau monde où tu vas vivre la magnifique grande aventure dont tu rêvais !<br>Bon plus sérieusement, la peste à arrêter de regarder ce que j'écrivais, pour je cite « vérifier que je n'ennuyer pas Maitre Harry plus que nécessaire », sincèrement comment tu peux la supporter ?_

_Donc puisque tu as décidé de m'envoyer travailler il a bien fallut que je te rende la pareil non ? Et puis bien entendu tu ne peux pas me joindre puisque je ne dois m'arrêter de bosser sous aucun prétexte. Donc profite bien de ta grande aventure, on ne se reverra pas avant un moment je pense. Et il faudra que je pense à remercier la peste quand même, qu'elle merveilleuse idée elle a eu !_

_À la prochaine gamin,_

_La grande Faucheuse _

_Ps : Toutes tes affaires sont accessibles avec ta besace, tu sais comment faire, et avant que tu te fasses des idées, c'est seulement à cause de cette peste que je me montre aussi gentille ! Oh et je t'ai fait un petit cadeau, pour qu'on ne dise pas que je ne prends pas soin de mon maitre ! Mais je te laisse la surprise, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…_

Un cadeau ? Encore plus d'ennuis en perspective, surtout de sa part. Il prit tout de même bien soin de ranger le bout de feuille dans la besace. Elle était joueuse, elle avait forcément caché quelques indices qui l'aiderait à faire ce qu'il avait à faire ici, puisque pour retourner d'où il venait, il devait accomplir la « mission » que la Faucheuse lui avait attribué.

Comme il regrettait le jour où il avait laissé trainer son bouquin de formule sur sa table de chevet et qu'elle était passé pour « s'enquérir du bien être de mon cher petit maître ». Bien entendu son regard c'était porté sur le livre ouvert, et comme par hasard avait enregistré cette maudite formule. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie comme lui la pratiquait, mais étant la Mort, elle avait bien plus de pouvoir que la plus part des sorciers. Et en cherchant un peu plus d'info sur les serments inviolable, étant ce qui se rapprochait le plus de leur lien, elle avait mis au point, une sorte d'échange équivalent. Chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un ordre direct elle pouvait lui en donner un également. Heureusement elle avait quelques restrictions. Quel que soit « l'ordre » qu'elle lui donnait, cela devait toujours être dans la perspective d'aider ou de favoriser le bien être du maitre.

Evidemment, la Mort aurait eu sa place à Serpentard, le compte des trois frères en étant le parfait exemple, et sa situation prouvait qu'elle avait réussi à détourner cette règle. Il avait suffit que Jane suggère qu'il rêvait de vivre une grande aventure, pour qu'elle saute sur l'occasion de tester sa nouvelle acquisition et de l'envoyé il ne savait où. Et s'il ne bougeait de là où il était pour rencontrer la civilisation, il ne le saurait jamais.

Il était vêtu d'une simple paire de basket blanche, un jean bleu délavé et élimé et un t-shirt uni blanc en coton, tenue simple, confortable et facilitant les déplacements. Mais ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il préféra devenir invisible. Il avait réussi à maitriser tout le potentiel de la cape, connaitre son origine aidant grandement. Maintenant elle était continuellement sur ses épaules, le rendant lui-même invisible lorsque s'il le souhaitait et allant jusqu'à rendre invisible les objets qu'il touchait, très pratique pour voler en balais sans être vu. Il avait aussi étudié la baguette de sureau, bien qu'il maitrisait la magie sans baguette, ses sorts restaient plus puissant lorsqu'il l'utilisait. À présent, sa magie sans baguette était tout aussi puissante que la baguette, mais seulement s'il formulait ces sorts. De plus les sorts informulés étant surtout utilisés pour être discret, une trop grande puissance magique anéantirait cet aspect, il n'avait donc pas cherché plus loin. Quant à la pierre, il n'était pas retourné la cherché dans la forêt, il n'avait donc fait aucune recherche, et même s'il l'avait eu, il aurait préféré y toucher le moins possible.

Cacher donc, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations sur cette endroit. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il entendit des éclats de voix et se dirigea vers la colline d'où ils provenaient. Il arriva devant une grande porte blanche et gravit l'escalier qui y menait, pour se figer devans la tripoté d'enfants discutant dans une langue inconnu qui occupait l'étrange maison inhabituellement basse avec des fenêtres étrangement rondes. S'approchant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses « enfants », Harry s'aperçu qu'en réalité, il avait affaire à des adultes de petites tailles. Il les aurait bien qualifié de nain, mais n'ayant pas de barbes, bien que très poilu d'après leur pieds, il ne pouvait les catalogué comme tel.

Son manque d'information l'empêchant d'approfondir une étude plus pousser sur cette nouvelle espèce, son sens pratique reprit le dessus, et il murmura_ Disco lingua_. Après des années à jouer les ambassadeurs aux quatre coins du monde pour la communauté sorcière anglaise, il avait fini par inventer une formule pour apprendre une langue. La formule utilisé auparavant ne permettait que de comprendre son interlocuteur, et non pas de parler la même langue, alors le jour où il avait dû apprendre 32 langue en 1 semaine pour assister à un congrès magique, il avait d'abord tenté de joindre Hermione, sans succès, ce qui l'avait mené à l'invention de cette formule.

Dès lors, il comprit les petits hommes, et le regretta aussitôt. Leurs discours lui donnaient un sacré mal de crâne, pendant que son cerveau essayer d'établir un arbre généalogique à partir de toutes ces informations. Il aurait peut-être pu suivre une de leurs conversations si on l'avait prévenu, mais à froid, il crût que sa tête allait simplement imploser. Après un _silencio_, il utilisa l'occlumencie, qu'il avait finalement réussi à maitriser n'ayant plus Rogue pour professeur, pour ranger et trier toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il apprit qu'il se trouvait à « Cul-de-sac » et que ces personnes ici présentes venaient de l'acheter à son précédent propriétaire pour une somme dérisoire. Il apprit aussi que le précédent propriétaire, un certain Frodon Sacquet, fils d'un certain Drogon Sacquet qui lui-même était… et non il allait arrêter là le flot d'information. Il était simplement impressionner par la connaissance que ces « nains » avaient de leurs arbres généalogiques. Ce Frodon aurait donc suivit les traces de son Oncle Bilbon et ce serait évaporer dans les airs.

Cela n'aurait en rien du le concerné, mais son « scrutoscope interne » c'était allumé, et il était prêt à parier son Eclair de feu, que sous peu cela le concernerai grandement, « chance Potterienne oblige ».

Après avoir soutiré quelque direction et l'adresse de l'auberge la plus proche grâce à la légilimencie, il se remit en route. Il ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus de ces « hôtes » à moins de leur réduire la cervelle en bouillie, il attendrait d'être arrivé à l'auberge pour réellement lire les esprits. Non seulement l'alcool déliait les langues, mais elle rendait les esprits plus perméables. Une bénédiction pour lui qui comme lui avait fait si subtilement remarqué cette enflure de Faucheuse, lorsqu'il utilisait la légilimencie, ressemblait à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Il ouvrit sa besace et formula un _accio baguette_, puis énonça « pointe au nord », pour se diriger vers « l'auberge du poney fringant », dixit sa précédente rencontre. Là-bas il espérait trouver plus d'information.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Et voilà 1er chapitre terminé enfin ! Et bon sang ce que je l'aime pas ! J'ai galérer pour l'écrire et puis il s'y passe rien ! Bon normalement au prochain on rentre dans l'action, super !

Et dans 8h je passe mon code, alors je file me couché et je ne blablate pas plus ! (Pas la peine de me dire que tant que je publie je peux passer autant de truc que je veux, tout le monde sans moque… Quoique si ! ça en vaut la peine, et même vous pourriez me le dire en utilisant le petit bouton review :D )

Ah et pour info, j'essaie de me baser sur le bouquin, mais si ça m'arrange je passerai au film

Sur ce Bonne nuit ! (Enfin bonne journée si vous lisait ça avec le soleil en arrière-plan)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Truc machin habituel, rien à moi, tout à JKR et Tolkien, enfin si y a deux trois trucs quand même, que bah c'est de moi !

Attention : Spoiler T7, Slash pas avant un paquet vu le rythme auquel j'avance dans la trame ^^ Donc le rating T est là pour quelque possible allusion, et le langage légèrement fleurit dans les quelques accès de colère de nos protagonistes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Harry s'ennuyait ferme, et il ne pourrait tenir deux jours comme cela.

Il n'était pas fatigué loin de là. Non seulement il avait gagné de l'endurance pendant la guerre, mais il avait dû subir l'entrainement de la grande Faucheuse, qui le jugeait incapable de se défendre. Même s'il pouvait maintenant parfaitement se défendre à main nue, il savait pertinemment que tout ceci n'avait était qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle puisse se défouler sur lui chaque fois. Et puis après tout, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin battu, sa journée s'en était trouvée transformée. Il ne s'était pas souvenu avoir été aussi joyeux depuis des années.

Quand il avait appris qu'il ne mourrait jamais, il n'avait plus eu goût à rien. Il aurait pu devenir suicidaire, seulement cela n'aurai servi à rien, puisqu'il était condamné à vivre éternellement. Il était devenu légèrement morbide. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore de la fois où il était tombé sur une épée et qu'il avait décidé de se la planter en travers des côtes, « pour voir comment ça fait », bien qu'il se savait pertinemment espérant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'est à partir de ce moment que les choses avaient changé.

Ce jour-là, il avait créé une émeute. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient vues ainsi, se dirigeant vers son domicile, une lame planté dans le corps, les bras ballant et le regard vide, les faucheuses étaient tombées des nues. Leur maitre avait perdu toute sa superbe, il ressemblait simplement à une loque humaine, il ne vivait pas, il se contentait de survivre puisqu'il ne pouvait mourir. Et elles en ressentirent une immense tristesse.

En éprouvant ce sentiment, pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps, elles s'étaient rassemblées et avaient formé une délégation qui s'entretenu pendant des jours avec la grande Faucheuse. Bien entendu, lui n'avait rien remarqué, même quand la faucheuse qui lui apporta à manger n'était plus Jane, mais Erwan. En réalité, à partir de ce moment, elles avaient mis en place un système de rotation pour que chacune leur tour, elles lui amènent de quoi se sustenter et vérifier qu'il se portait bien. C'était une petite mesure du plan qu'elles avaient toutes mis en place, un plan pour redonner à leur maitre, goût à la vie.

Et il faut croire qu'elles avaient réussi. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, il aurait même pu croire que tous ce qui se passait maintenant, était une autre étape de ce plan, sinon l'aboutissement. Après tout, personne ne l'avait forcé à bouger, il aurait simplement pu rester là où il était arrivé et attendre indéfiniment, attendre une fin qui ne viendrait jamais.

Il se souvenait encore de la première étape. Dès la fin de leur conciliabule, la grande Faucheuse était venue le chercher et l'avait entrainé dans le dédalle que formaient les couloirs du Cimetière pour l'emmener dans la bibliothèque. Le Cimetière, un nom bien étrange pour un château, semblable à Poudlard. Et lorsqu'il l'avait fait remarqué à son arrivé, on l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air et lui avait indiqué que la Mort vivait forcément dans un cimetière. Quant à la réponse de la grande Faucheuse, après l'avoir regardé de haut comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle avait simplement était « Donc, tu fais parti de ces adeptes du 'Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer' ? J'en prends bonne note. »

Arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle avait sorti son trousseau, sélectionné une clé violacé qu'elle enfonçait vivement dans la serrure avant de la tourner trois fois dans le sens horaire. En ouvrant la porte, elle l'avait saisi par la manche, le jetant à l'intérieur de la pièce plongé dans le noir et refermait aussitôt la porte suivi du cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure. Pendant plusieurs heures, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, puis il avait bougé, la lumière se faisant dans la pièce, l'aveuglant un moment, sans pour autant qu'il n'y prête attention. Il s'était approché d'une étagère, emparé d'un livre et commençait à le feuilleter.

Etrangement, il avait fini par le lire du début à la fin, un livre traitant de l'abaca, plante servant à la fabrication de textile. C'était certes inintéressant, et pourtant, cela l'avait captivé, il avait même lu tous les livres trainant sur cette étagère, et il faisait tous référence à l'abaca au moins une fois. Intrigué il s'était approché de l'étagère suivante. De la même façon il ingéra tous les livres présent et leur point commun fut l'abacost, une veste pour homme boutonné jusqu'au cou se portant sans cravate. En continuant ainsi, il avait découvert que chaque étagère était associée à un nom, et qu'elle contenait des ouvrages y référant.

Avec un enthousiasme enfantin, il avait continué à explorer les étagères, jusqu'à tomber sur la rubrique animagus. Ses émotions l'assaillirent de toute part. Curiosité, joie, envie, tristesse, colère, résignation, chacune reflétant une facette de ce que ce mot représentait pour lui. Avant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à creuser la question, le simple fait d'y penser ramenait trop de souvenir douloureux, mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il ne ressentait même plus rien, puisqu'il voulait simplement mourir, il n'avait donc pas à avoir peur d'un simple livre. Sa main c'était alors saisi du premier livre de la première rangé en tremblotant, et il avait lu ce livre, ainsi que tous ceux de la rangé, et tous ceux sur l'étagère, et il avait fini par essayer la transformation.

Tout c'était passer tellement vite, qu'il ne lui en restait que des souvenirs confus, des odeurs fortes, tantôt enivrantes, tantôt horripilantes, des sensations exacerbées, des images vives. Il lui semblait revoir sa vie se dérouler devant lui et puis tout c'était arrêté, un réveil brutal, un retour à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit pour la première fois. Il renifla et sentit pour la première fois. Il agita ses oreilles et entendit pour la première fois. Il s'était endormi homme, presque mort, et se réveillait loup, débordant de vitalité.

Bien qu'il sache que cette animagus en particulier, l'obligerait à se plier à ses instincts, il ne s'attendait pas à se voir transplaner dans la forêt qui bordait Cimetière pour aller joyeusement chasser du petit gibier. Aucun des ouvrages qu'il avait dévorait ne mentionnait la possibilité de faire un quelconque acte magique sous sa forme animal. Certes, votre animagus était l'animal qui se rapprochait le plus de votre caractère, de votre personnalité, mais il n'était pas censé être complétement compatible avec votre magie.

Ce qui différencie l'homme de l'animal est sa capacité à raisonner, donc la seule forme de magie que pourrait utiliser un animal est la magie instinctive, hors si les sorciers de 17 ans était considérer comme majeur, donc comme raisonnable, c'était parce qu'il perdait leur magie instinctive et que celle si se transformait pour renforcer leur puissance magique déjà présente, d'où la croyance commune que l'héritage magique débloquait un potentiel caché. Ce qui bien entendu n'était pas le cas, la magie instinctive n'avait juste jamais était considérer comme une magie à part entière.

Cependant après quelque recherche, il avait pu émettre une théorie. La magie instinctive était censée se transformer et alimenter la magie 'raisonnable' présente chez l'individu. Hors les nourrissons n'ayant pas encore de magie 'raisonnable', l'âme de Voldemort avait pu occuper cette place et sa magie instinctive rejetant celle-ci, ne s'était jamais transformée.

De plus en se débarrassant du bout d'âme, il avait réussi à garder la magie qu'elle contenait par il ne savait quel miracle. Il se demandait même si lorsque Voldemort était mort, sa magie n'avait pas fusionné avec la partie qu'il possédait déjà. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux magie dans son corps, elle cohabitait mais ne fusionnerait jamais considérant l'autre comme un élément étranger.

Au fil de ses recherches, il avait fini par lire tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. La grande faucheuse était alors réapparue pour lui ouvrir gentiment la porte, et son entrainement diabolique avait commencé.

Il fut alors frappé d'une illumination, et décida de simplement voyager sous sa forme de loup pour tromper l'ennui. Ses sens lui permettraient de se diriger dans la bonne direction et il pourrait s'amuser à courir après un lapin, un daim ou tout autre faune locale.

Fort de son idée, il se transforma et rétrécit la bandoulière de sa besace pour pouvoir la porter autour de son poitrail sans gêner ses mouvements. Il sauta alors du chemin et coupa à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le pays de Bouc, et ainsi continué vers Bree.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Et voilà 2ème chapitre terminé ! J'avoue j'ai encore fait un chapitre où Harry ne fait pas grand-chose à part ce souvenir ^^ Pas avancé autant que je le voulais dans l'histoire, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas avancé du tout -' mais j'espère vous avoir captivé et que vous vous poser plein de question ! Et puis si je tappais la suite vous l'auriait pas eu ce soir, mais si vous préférer des chapitre long et fastidieux avec plus d'une semaine entre chaque post faite le moi savoir ^^

Sinon, je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou favoris, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais pas fait et c'est bien dommage, Donc voilà !

Et pour ceux qui lisent tout jusqu'au bout, et bien j'ai eu mon code ! :D  
>Je suis fier là xD<p>

Bon euh sinon que dire, j'essaie de publier un nouveau chapitre tous les lundi-mardi, vu que j'ai pas avancé autant que je le voulais sur celui-là, il est possible que je poste plutôt le prochain, mais je ne promets rien ! Je suis du type à tout remettre au lendemain malheureusement.

Sinon vous savez utiliser le petit bouton pour les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en abuser !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash… mais il n'y en aura toujours pas dans le prochain chapitre )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Un loup aussi noir que la nuit traversait la forêt, courant à perdre haleine, ses instincts lui hurlant d'aller encore plus vite, toujours plus vite, pour échapper à cette sensation constante d'oppression. Quelque chose dans ces bois n'était pas à sa place, il sentait la peur qui émanait de tous les êtres vivants dans les environs et il n'aimait pas cela. Il pouvait la sentir s'insérer par tous les pores de sa peau et se distiller dans ses veines, le faisant passer de chasseur à proie, ce que son loup n'appréciait guère.

Malheureusement, il se trouvait dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien et en présence d'une menace inconnue. Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dans ses cas là il oublierait les instincts primaires de son loup, tel que retourner là d'où il venait pour planter ses crocs dans la quelconque créature qui hantait ces bois, pour défendre un territoire qui n'était même pas le sien, et préférait plutôt appliquer la bonne vieille méthode de la fuite.

Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il se dirigeait dans la même direction que cette chose, seulement il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer si elle courait après lui ou si elle se dirigeait juste dans la même direction. Il espérait simplement que ce soit la deuxième option, et que le fait d'être poursuivi était simplement dû au hasard, après tout personne ne savais qu'il se trouverait ici.

Il apercevait l'orée de la forêt, lorsqu'une forte odeur d'humidité emplit ses narines. Il l'associa automatiquement à une rivière et quelques secondes plus tard il perçut le clapotis du courant contre les rochers pour enfin apercevoir la berge. Il ralenti et s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et bu quelques lampés avant de vérifier que personne n'était dans les environs et de transplaner de l'autre côté. Aussitôt atterrit sur ses quatre pattes, il reparti comme un boulet de canon en direction de Bree, ignorant le paysage et se focalisant uniquement sur son objectif. Il sentait que s'il n'y arrivait avant la tombée de la nuit, la chose aurait tôt fait de le trouver.

Au bout de quelques heures de course, le loup fut frappé par les relents d'une ville, il avait oublié à quel point ses odeurs l'insupportaient. Néanmoins, il était soulagé. Le soleil était presque couché, mais il serait bientôt à l'abri. Il en était même suffisamment soulagé pour ne pas prêter attention aux quatre effluves vers lesquels il se dirigeait.

Il tomba nez à nez, ou tu du moins, museau à nez avec quatre « nains ». Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace de deux très courtes secondes, pendant lesquels le loup identifia un brun aux yeux bleu comme le chef de cette petite meute, le blond ayant trop mangé comme son second. Les deux autres étaient statufiés et sentait la peur à plein nez, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à identifier leurs rôles. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus c'est la puanteur que dégageait le chef, la même que celle de la créature. Elle était si forte, qu'il ne pus retenir un grognement. Aussitôt l'enveloppé se plaçant devant son alpha pour le protéger d'une menace qu'il n'arrivait à identifier. Perplexe, il retroussa ses babines involontairement, ce qui renforça le sentiment de malaise qui plainait sur cette partie de la forêt.

« Monsieur Frodon, reculez doucement, murmura le gros.

- Sam, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un chien, lui répondit le dénommé Frodon. »

Il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas qu'on le prenne pour un chien, c'était une insulte ! Les chiens n'étaient bons qu'à se soumettre, et il appréciait bien trop sa liberté pour redevenir le fidèle toutou qu'il avait été à une lointaine époque. Et en entendant ces mots il ne pus que grogner son mécontentement, ce qui figea encore un peu plus le groupe en face de lui. Il s'aperçu alors que c'était lui que ces petits hommes considéraient comme une menace potentiel. Il s'assit alors sur son arrière train et péchant la tête de chaque côté espérant montrer ainsi sa perplexité quant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Regardes Sam, il ne nous veut pas de mal, s'exclama Frodon.

Méfiez-vous tout de même, monsieur Frodon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il recherche, lui répondit Sam en se retournant apercevant les deux autres toujours figer derrière eux avant de leur dire en soupirant, Merry, Pippin vous pouvez recommencer à bouger, il ne semble pas vouloir vous manger. »

Le loup jappa son amusement. Non il ne se voyait pas manger ces deux êtres, même s'ils ne semblaient pas de la même race, cela ressemblerait trop à du cannibalisme pour lui. Intrigués par ce bruit, les quatre bonhommes s'étaient retournés dans sa direction, le dénommé Frodon s'avançant vers lui avec une joie franche.

« Dis-moi, noble animal, nous comprends tu ? l'interrogea-t-il »

Fascinés, la petite troupe regarda le loup rouler des yeux puis hocher la tête. Son instinct lui affirmait que ce petit homme était digne de confiance, il le poussait même à le suivre, mais paradoxalement il ne pouvait s'y résoudre à cause de la puanteur qu'il dégageait. Il fut soudain assailli par l'odeur que dégageait à nouveau le second, la peur.

« Maitre Frodon reculez ! C'est forcément un être magique, il n'est pas un chien dans ce cas, s'exclama l'enrobé.

- Voyons, Sam, s'il avait voulu nous attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait ! le réprima son chef, et toi aurait tu un nom ? »

Le loup le regarda avant de renifler et de sa patte il traça dans le sol les lettres pour Wolf. C'est ainsi qu'il avait nommé son loup. C'était certes simplissime, mais il espérait qu'ainsi personne ne le prendrait pour un chien, bien que cela ne semble pas porter ses fruits.

« C'est un loup ! hurla soudainement Merry levant les bras au ciel, comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme à côté d'un loup ! Il mange les petits hobbits ! »

Pippin qui avait lui aussi reprit vie, secoua frénétiquement la tête pour appuyer les dires de Merry. Ce qui amusa profondément le loup qui sentit ses cotes se tordre alors qu'il se couchait sur le sol les quatre pattes en l'air essayant de retenir un semblant de rire qui tentait de s'échapper de sa gorge, le faisant grogner en saccade et offrant un tableau assez burlesque à ses interlocuteurs.

Un vent glacial s'abattit alors sur la forêt, le loup se redressant aussitôt pour grogner en direction de la chose qui continuait inexorablement à se rapprocher.

« Il faut partir, annonça le chef, Volf, voudrait tu nous accompagner ? »

Le loup grogna, le petit être avait déformé son nom, mais au moins il ne lui imposait rien, il aurait toujours sa liberté et pourrait partir à tout moment alors il hocha la tête et suivi la petite troupe qui s'avançait vers la Porte de l'Ouest pour entrer dans Bree.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> J'avoue je suis en retard d'un jour ! Désolée !

Ensuite, bah je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines reviews, le site n'a pas voulu me laisser faire alors je le fait là

**Aube crepusculaire : **Alors comme ça tu restes perplexe face à ma petite histoire ? Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais ^^ Comme ça je suis sûre que tu reviendras pour lire la suite ) Quant au corps d'Harry… Bah je ne peux pas le dire toute suite sinon c'est dévoiler quelque chose d'assez important dans l'histoire :p Et pour la faucheuse tu peux dire qu'elle est flemmarde, je suis sûr que son animal favori c'est le paresseux d'ailleurs !

Et encore merci pour ton soutien J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**EveJHoang :** Bah oui, mais si il était mort tranquille avec sa tite femme, j'aurai écrit quoi moi ? ^^

**Petit-dragon 50 :** Ah non tu ne te trompe pas, mais je crois que je me suis mal exprimé ^^ D'ailleurs plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque, c'est juste que j'étais insatisfaite de mon chapitre dans le sens où je n'ai pas autant avancé dans la trame principale que je le voulais, en plus il me semblait avoir affirmé dans quelque rar que y aurait plus d'avancement de ce chapitre. Bon je me suis rattrapé sur celui-là ^^ Et puis j'ai encore plein de chose à raconter sur notre ti Ryry alors, y aura encore des chapitres où il ne fait que penser je pense ^^

En tout cas, merci à tous de me suivre j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à la prochaine !

Ps : Je sais il est un peu court par rapport aux autres ce chapitre, mais le prochain c'est du lourd, et je ne pouvais pas couper à un autre endroit.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

Et ceci est valable pour tous les chapitres suivants ! Dés fois qu'un de ces quatre j'oublie le légendaire Disclaimer, je serais tranquille !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4:<span>**

Arrivés devant la lourde porte, ils la trouvèrent fermée, mais un homme était assis à la porte de la loge, de l'autre côté. Il se leva vivement pour aller chercher une lanterne, et il les regarda par-dessus la porte avec surprise.

« Que voulez-vous, et d'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-i d'un ton bourru.

- Nous nous rendons à l'auberge d'ici, répondit Frodon. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'est, et nous ne pouvons aller plus loin ce soir.

- Des Hobbits ! Quatre Hobbits ! et, qui plus est, de la Comté, d'après leur parler, dit le gardien à mi-voix, comme se parlant à lui-même. »

Bien sûr, le loup avait parfaitement tout compris, et caché dans l'ombre des « Hobbits » puisqu'il pouvait les nommer maintenant, il essayait de se souvenir où il avait pu en entendre parler, se nom lui rappelant quelque chose. Mais sous cette forme, il lui était très difficile d'accéder à ses souvenirs humains, son loup ne se rappelait que les sons et les odeurs, les images étaient peu importantes et moins fiable.

L'homme les examina sombrement durant un moment, sans toutefois apercevoir le loup puis il ouvrit lentement la porte et les laissa passer.

« On ne voit pas souvent des gens de la Comté voyager de nuit sur le Route, poursuivit-il, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient un instant près de la porte. Vous m'excuserez de me demander ce qui vous emmène à l'est de Bree ! Quel est votre nom, si vous me permettez de le demander ?

- Nos noms et nos affaires ne regardent que nous, et ceci ne paraît pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter, dit Frodon, qui n'aimait pas plus l'aspect que le son de sa voix. »

Le loup sentant l'énervement présent chez son alpha temporaire grogna pour le soutenir et ainsi dévoiler sa présence au portier. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, mais se ressaisit suffisamment vite pour que cela ne soit pas perçu par le commun des mortels. Après tout il était là pour inspecter les personnes entrant dans Bree, si il admettait ne pas avoir vu le gros chien, puisque toutes personnes pourvu de bon sens ne voyagerait pas avec un loup, cette grosse bête ne pouvait qu'être un loup, alors il admettait également qu'il avait mal fait son travail. Il essaya d'ignorer la bête et de reprendre sa conversation.

« Vos affaires ne regardent que vous c'est entendu, dit l'homme mais la mienne est de poser des questions après la tombée de la nuit.

- Nous sommes des Hobbits du Pays de Bouc, et il nous plaît de voyager et de nous arrêter à l'auberge d'ici, dit Merry, intervenant de peur de voir le loup sauter à la gorge de l'homme. Je suis M. Brandebouc. Cela vous suffit-il , Les gens de Bree étaient autrefois courtois envers les voyageurs, à ce que j'ai entendu dire en tout cas.

- Bon, bon ! dit l'homme. Je ne voulais offenser personne. Mais vous vous apercevrez peut-être que d'autres que le vieux Harry de la porte vous poseront des questions. Il y a de drôles de gens par ici. Si vous allez au Poney, vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas les seuls hôtes. De plus, l'aubergiste n'acceptera pas que votre bête rentre dans son établissement.

Le loup retint son grognement et suivi son alpha ignorant l'homme, sentant toujours le poids de son regard sur sa croupe.

Arrivé aux abords de l'auberge, il quitta le petit groupe pour se trouver un coin tranquille et dormir cette nuit. Il erra quelques heures dans les rues de Bree, avant de se décider à rejoindre les Hobbits qu'il avait quitté plutôt. Il pouvait sentir la puanteur ce rapprocher, et elle serait ce soir sur la bourgade, il devait se rapprocher de sa meute pour la protéger en cas de danger. Certes il était un loup solitaire, mais présentement il était membre de cette meute, et même s'il en était un membre temporaire, ces devoirs ne changeaient en rien. Il ne supporterait qu'il arrive malheurs à un des quatre petits hommes.

Arrivé près de l'auberge, il renifla, et repéra l'odeur de Frodon, près d'une fenêtre ronde au rez-de-chaussée, il s'en approcha furtivement, et inspecta l'intérieur de la pièce. Il aperçut ses compagnons en pleine discussions avec un homme encapuchonné. Il tendit l'oreille et observa la scène, le ton était un peu trop fort pour qu'ils ne soient engager dans une conversation amicale, et Frodon se redressa soudain, tandis que Sam se dressait d'un air menaçant. Si le besoin s'en faisait sentir il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir, mais pour l'instant écouter cette conversation lui semblait plus approprier. Il utilisa sa magie, car la fenêtre était fermée de l'intérieur et les murs étaient suffisamment épais pour isoler le bruit de leur conversation.

« … plus grand soin du secret que vous. Disait l'homme. Et l'attention est nécessaire. Surveillez toutes les ombres ! des Cavaliers Noirs ont traversé Bree. Lundi, l'un d'eux a descendu le Chemin Vert, à ce qu'on dit et un autre est apparu après cela, montant du sud par le Chemin Vert. »

Un long silence suivit les dires de l'homme. Le loup savait que ce qui venait de se dire était important, mais il fallait qu'il repasse sous sa forme humaine pour pouvoir réellement utiliser ses capacités cognitives, hors pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se faire discret, ce que ça forme humaine avait encore du mal à réaliser.

« J'aurais dû le deviner à la façon dont le gardien nous a accueillis, reprit Frodon. Et l'aubergiste semble avoir entendu parler de quelque chose. Pourquoi nous a-t-il pressés de rejoindre la compagnie ? Et pourquoi, diantre, nous sommes-nous conduits aussi sottement ? Nous aurions dû rester tranquillement ici.

- Ça aurait mieux valu, répondit l'homme. Je vous aurais empêchés d'aller dans la salle commune, si je l'avais pu mais l'aubergiste n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer pour vous voir, ni se charger d'une commission. »

Le loup cessa d'écouter, trouvant la conversation de plus en plus inintéressante, et commença à somnoler. Malheureusement, ces quelques jours passer à courir au lieu de dormir le rattrapait, et il finit par s'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Le loup se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. La première chose qu'il sentit, fut la puanteur, la chose était passé ici cette nuit, mais il pouvait toujours percevoir la présence de ces quatre compagnons, de plus l'homme encapuchonné de la veille semblait veillé sur eux, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu d'incident pendant qu'il dormait, il décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de les laisser avec l'homme et de partir chasser quelque lapins pendant que sa meute se préparait à partir.<p>

Il les retrouva quelques heures plus tard à la Porte sud du village, et les suivis discrètement de loin, pour rester sous le couvert des bois, ne voulant pas révéler sa présence à l'homme, puisqu'il ne lui faisait pas spécialement confiance. Ils marchèrent pendant trois jour jusqu'à arriver au marais. Le loup n'avait toujours pas annoncé sa présence à l'homme, mais lorsque Frodon avait soupiré et murmuré à Sam « Que penses-tu qu'il est advenu de Volfe ? », il avait hurlé dans la nuit, faisant sursauter Merry, Pipin et Sam alors que Frodon souriait. Et lorsqu'il apprit que la troupe devraient traverser le marais, il décida de les attendre de l'autre côté, il était extrêmement reconnaissant à sa magie, pour lui éviter des mettre les pattes dans ce bourbier.

Il les devança donc et parti à travers le marais. Il atterrit enfin à l'autre bout du marais à la tombée de la nuit, et s'effondra sur le sol épuisé d'avoir parcouru toute dette distance aussi vite. Il se réveilla au petit matin, son estomac criant famine. Il aperçut du mouvement dans les fourrés et s'élança aussitôt pour chasser. Il passa deux jour ainsi, à redécouvrir les instincts primaires qui l'aurait animé si il avait était un simple loup.

Le jour suivant, il fut interrompu dans sa sieste par des bruits de pas. Encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, il s'avança en direction du bruit sans réellement prêter attention à son environnement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une lame tiré hors de son fourreau qu'il vit l'homme encapuchonné devant lui maintenant armé d'une épée qu'il se réveilla complétement. Il sauta alors rapidement sur le côté pour éviter de se faire transpercer par la lame pendant que Frodon criait dans leur direction à quelques mètres de là.

« Grands-Pas ! Arrêter ! Vous allez le blesser, hurlait-il »

Surpris par tant d'affolement dans la voix du Hobbits, le dit Grands-Pas relaxa légèrement sa garde et observa avec méfiance le loup qui s'assit sur son arrière train et regardait calmement Frodon courir vers lui, puis ralentir et reprendre son souffle pendant que Grand-Pas se déplacer légèrement pour se mettre entre le loup et le Hobbit.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas Grands-Pas, c'est un ami, souffla Frodon.

- Un ami ? répéta l'homme incrédule. Je n'ai jamais vu de Ouargues devenir ami avec qui que ce soit.

- Un Ouargue ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Ouargue ? Je n'en ai jamais vu, assura Frodon. En revanche je peux vous dire que Volfe est un loup, Grands-Pas. »

Le loup jappa son approbation face au dire du Hobbit, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé , et ce qu'il aurait exprimé s'il avait pu parler. Ce qui lui valut une œillade septique de la part de l'homme.

« Les Ouargues sont des sortes de grand loup au service de Sauron, plus féroce et plus sauvages que des loups normal, informa Grands-Pas, et celui-ci n'est assurément pas… »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par le grognement de douleur du loup devant eux, qui se tortillait sur le sol. Ses membres s'allongeait légèrement, sa fourrure devenait pus dru et son aura devenait de plus en plus intimidante. Grands-Pas resserra sa prise sur sa lame avant de murmurer :

« J'admets m'être trompé, nous avions affaire à un loup, mais maintenant c'est un Ouargue. »

L'Ouargue se redressa subitement et grogna, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, cela n'était pas normal. Fou de rage il se jeta sur l'homme, se retransformant, pour éviter de succomber aux instincts de la bête, en l'homme à la cicatrice, et lui retira sa lame des mains sans aucun effort grâce à l'effet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, connard ! hurlait-il sur un Grand-Pas toujours tétanisé par la surprise.

- Euh…, je ne... balbutia-t-il pour s'arrêter complétement de parler lorsqu'un bout de papier apparu dans les airs. »

Fronçant les sourcils Harry relâcha l'homme et saisi le morceau de papier.

_Ah petit maitre, _

_Quel plaisir de t'écrire ce petit mot, surtout quand je sais que tu viens de tester mon cadeau ! _

_Vois-tu, pour t'aider à t'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde, je me suis dit qu'à chaque fois que tu rencontrerais une nouvelle race, il te serait utile de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait._

_C'est pour ça que chaque fois que quelqu'un expliquera les caractéristiques d'une race lorsque la demande en sera formulée en ta présence, tu te transformeras en celle-ci. Mais bien sûr, cette personne devra le faire de manière tout à fait génuine, je suis sûr que n'apprécierait point de te changer d'aspect toute les cinq minutes par un petit plaisantin. _

_Sur ce je te souhaite un bon voyage !_

_La grande Faucheuse._

_P.S. : J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembleras à notre prochaine rencontre._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé !

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si le chapitre est terminé ! C'est très bien de terminer comme ça ! Je suis sûr que je vais être bombardée de menace de mort, ou de questions de la part de personne complétement paumé !

Et en plus comme je l'ai promis, rencontre avec Grands-Pas, Aragorn pour les intimes, un chapitre bien plus long, Ryry se retransforme (Et deux transformations pour le prix d'une en plus !), et une question de moins que je suis sûr toute le monde se posait, « C'était quoi cette histoire de cadeau empoisonné dans le chapitre 1 ? ».

Bon je vous rassure pour ceux qui sont complétement paumés, au prochain chapitre y vas y avoir plein de n'explication ! Et pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça vous m'en voyer navrée mais ça reste indispensable ^^

Aller vous savez quoi ? Si j'ai 10 reviews en plus dans les prochaines 24h, je post la suite dans 24h tout pile !

… Et comme ça n'arrivera pas… Je suis tranquille ! Ouf ! :D

Bon j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu quand même, surtout avec ma coupure xD Mais j'ai toujours voulu faire un « Cliffhanger » et je crois que là ce n'est pas trop mal réussi

Sur ce à la semaine prochaine (ou dans 24h peut être !)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

**Edit 02/07/11:** Je suis désolée ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une énorme bourde ! Après avoir lu quelques reviews (notamment merci à Aube crepusculaire), en relisant mon chapitre je me suis rendu compte que des passages avait disparu ! (Pas étonnant que tu trouves que les personnages manquent un peu de réaction) Je laisse ce chapitre pour l'instant mais d'ici demain ça sera remodifier. Et j'éviterais de faire d'autre stupidité dans le même style, et puis après tout puisque je suis sadique, je peux bien donner tous chapitres en retards ! Enfin bref je file corriger ça. Et désolé pour ceux qui l'ont lu et le liront avant la réédition :s

**Edit 09/07/11:** Bon voilà bourde plus ou moins réparée ! Il est possible cependant qu'il reste quelque incohérence, vu que j'ai du tout retapper de mémoire. Et je suis désolée pour la longue absence mais il se trouve que je me suis fait kidnapper par mes parents pour faire un fichu stage à des kilomètres de mon ordinateur :/ Enfin, je tiens juste donc à dire que je cherche une béta ! Bah oui si j'en avais eu une je n'aurai pas fait de connerie è.é Et pour ceux qui ont lu la précédent version... vous vous faite un mini "Oubliette" et vous pouvez savourer un tout nouveau chapitre ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Harry se figea, il relut plusieurs fois le mot avant de le laisser tomber, de psalmodier un baragouinage incompréhensible et de tourner en rond, cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

Donc sa « servante la plus dévoué » avait décidé de lui faire un « cadeau ». Il commença à établir une liste des choses à faire, premièrement trouver un moyen de briser ce stupide sortilège pour éviter le sur accident, deuxièmement trouver un moyen de réinverser le processus, ensuite il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne se retrouve plus dans ce genre de situation, évidemment, la Faucheuse devrait souffrir. Enfin à bien y réfléchir, cela serait la liste des choses à faire une fois qu'il sera rentré au Cimetière. Pour l'heure il avait bien plus d'ennuie sur les bras, à commencer par un groupe de cinq personnes qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer.

Il venait de se transformer deux fois en l'espace de trente secondes, sous leurs yeux. À moins qu'ils ne soient eux-mêmes magique, cela promettait maintes explications qu'il n'était pas prêt à fournir. De plus, même si après ces quelques jours de marche, Frodon avait réussi à convaincre les trois autres Hobbits que le loup qui les suivait ne leur voulait aucun mal, sinon ils seraient déjà tous mort dans les bois avant même d'arriver à Bree. Et lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi le loup se cachait-il alors de Grands-Pas, Frodon avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient que des imbéciles, et que tout le monde savait que les loups n'approchaient pas les Grandes Gens. De plus il ne savait absolument rien du dit Grands-Pas, hormis le fait que c'était un excellent pisteur et qu'il avait du bien faire attention à ne pas laisser de trace. Mais qu'il était également rodé dans l'art de l'épée, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir en cas de pépin. En somme plus de problème pour lui qui, en cet instant; semblait être un énorme problème tombé droit sur le groupe du rôdeur.

Pendant son monologue intérieur, Grands-Pas avait ramassé le bout de papier et commencer à le lire. Une fois fini, Frodon s'en empara et le lut à son tour. Grands-Pas, lui, observait le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir vu plus de dix-sept printemps, ces cheveux noirs en batailles masquaient plus ou moins bien une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ces yeux brillaient comme deux émeraudes miroitant à la lueur du soleil. Il portait de drôle de vêtements blanc, saillant, lui permettant de voir des muscles bien développé, mais à la manière des elfes. Ils n'étaient pas proéminent, juste suffisamment développé pour lui donner un silhouette à la fois puissante et gracile.

_(A/N : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, Ryry à son apparence de 17ans, si ce n'est deux trois truc que je mets à ma sauce, et puis je ne vais pas non plus le décrire comme un gros vieux tout moche ! C'est Ryry quoi ! S'il n'est pas sexy, c'est que c'est un imposteur ! Je me permets de le préciser parce que y a beaucoup de personne qui font référence à l'apparence d'Harry, et pour l'instant vous n'aurez pas plus de réponse, alors désoler pour ceux qui se pose des questions, toujours pas de réponse ! Et non, je ne suis pas sadique :D)_

Mais sa priorité restait la sécurité des Hobbits. Certes le jeune homme ne semblait pas être une menace, puisqu'il les avait attendu sans toutefois leur tendre une embuscade. Si son but était l'anneau il n'aurait simplement pas hésité à les attaquer. De plus les Hobbits semblaient le connaitre et n'étaient guère étonnés de le voir lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du marais. À vrai dire, la seule chose qui jouait en sa défaveur, c'était simplement que pour mener à terme sa mission il devait se méfier de tous, et comme il ne savait absolument rien des motivations de cet individu, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire confiance.

En réalité ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était cette sensation de puissance qui émanait du garçon. Il avait plus ou moins éprouvé la même chose la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Gandalf, mais en l'occurrence, cette sensation était exacerbée. Et si le brun souhaitait les voir six pieds sous terre, il avait peur de ne rien pouvoir y changer. Si la personne qui l'appelait maitre était capable de transformer même un nain en elfe, il craignait que le maitre en question soit bien plus puissant que cela.

Agacé par le silence qui c'était imposé, et un besoin de réponse se faisant de plus en plus présent. Frodon se décida à sortir de sa torpeur le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui.

« Monsieur Volfe, vous viendriez donc d'un autre monde, demanda-t-il, surprenant Harry, mais aussi Grands-Pas qui réfléchissait également à la situation incongru dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Euh…, commença-t-il mal à l'aise avant de soupirer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour se redonner contenance, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Je vous propose d'avancer et de discuter de cela un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, les marais ne me semble pas l'endroit idéal pour raconter une histoire au coin du feu.

- Oh oui, une histoire ! reprirent en cœur Merry et Pippin, autour d'un bon feu de camp accompagné de nos délicieuses pommes ! »

Leur soudaine intervention brisa l'atmosphère tendue, et le reste de la troupe se mit à rire. Ils se remirent alors en route sous les ordres de Grands-Pas, et continuèrent de se diriger vers l'est en direction des collines. Le Mont Venteux, avait dit Grands-Pas, en désignant la plus haute colline se trouvant sur leur droite. C'était leur objectif, mais il n'y arriverait que le lendemain et à vrai dire, pour l'heure chaque membre de la troupe n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver à l'emplacement de leur pause pour la nuit et ainsi entendre l'histoire de Volfe.

Ils finirent par établir leur campement sous quelques aulnes rabougris près des rives d'un ruisseau. Devant eux apparaissaient indistinctement sur le ciel obscur les revers déserts et nus des collines. Une fois bien installée, la troupe se réunit au milieu du camp, les cinq comparses sortant leur pipe et attendant qu'Harry prenne la parole.

« Alors, Monsieur Volfe, aller vous commencer ? demande un Merry impatient, Je peux déjà sentir une très bonne histoire.

- Et bien pour commencer Merry, je me nomme Harry, lui sourit gentiment Harry avant d'être interrompu par Pippin.

- Mais pourtant je suis sûr de vous avoir vu répondre Volfe à la question que vous avez posé Frodon ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est très simple, lorsque je suis un loup je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même, il m'arrive très souvent d'être dirigé par les instincts primaires de cette animal, j'arrive à les juguler mais pas à les annihiler complétements. Alors pour bien différencier c'est deux parties, j'appelle ma partie humaine Harry, et l'autre Volfe. Enfin je l'appelais Wolfe mais depuis que vous avez écorché son nom Frodon, bizarrement il a décidé de ne plus répondre que par cette appellation, et je dois avouer que je préfère cette consonance, dit-il mi amusé, mi songeur.

- Alors vous pouvez vous transformer en loup, intervient Grands-Pas. Puis-je vous demander comment cela est-ce possible ?

- Pour commencer, je viens d'un autre monde, vous devez donc envisager que tout ce que je vais vous raconter n'est pas juste le fruit de mon imagination, expliqua-t-il avant de voir ces cinq auditeurs hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien. Là d'où je viens je suis ce qu'on appelle un sorcier, je peux faire de la magie.

- Comme Gandalf ! s'exclama Sam. Pourriez-vous vous transformer aigle ?

- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous détromper. Je ne doute pas que ce Gandalf puisse faire de la magie, mais j'ai certain doute quant au fait que nous l'utilisions de la même manière. C'est par exemple ma magie qui me permet de me transformer en loup, mais je serais incapable de me transformer en autre chose je pense. Mon père pouvait se transformer en cerf et mon parrain en chien, mais jamais en un autre animal. Nous ne pouvons nous transformer qu'en l'animal qui reflète le mieux notre personnalité. Je serais donc plutôt du type solitaire mais très protecteur envers ses proches. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et laisser ses quelques informations rentrer dans le crâne de ses auditeurs. Son odorat fut un instant assaillit par la puanteur qui lui semblait maintenant comme une odeur familière, apaisante de par sa maudite transformation en Ouargue, indiquant que les cavaliers se rapprochaient.

« En réalité ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour vous conter mon histoire, annonça Harry, en revanche je vais essayer de répondre à vos questions avant de prendre le premier tour de garde.

- Dans ce cas, quel sont vos intentions au sujet de ce voyage, lui demanda Grand-Pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir, mais mon loup s'étant juré de protéger ces quatre Hobbits jusqu'à leur destination, je ne peux que le suivre. En outre, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une affaire urgente à régler dans les environs, ajouta-t-il d'un rire nerveux. Je vous suivrais donc jusqu'à Fondcombe si j'ai bien compris. À partir de là, seul l'avenir me dira ce que je ferais.

- Et que savez-vous de ce voyage ? Ou de son but ?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez poursuivi par de _sympathique_ cavaliers tous noirs qui empeste la charogne, et que cela a sans doute un lien avec le truc qui sent encore plus fort et que Frodon porte, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs si je puis me permettre vous devriez vous en débarrasser au plus vite ou le détruire. Ce truc ne devrait même pas exister, il ressemble beaucoup à un Horcruxe, ajouta-t-il songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe, demanda Frodon.

- Je vous raconterais ça en même temps que mon histoire, mais pour l'heure il se fait tard et vous devriez dormir. Avez-vous d'autres questions Grands-Pas ?

- Il ne me semble pas, indiqua-t-il. Et je suppose que si vous étiez une menace nous aurions eu des ennuis bien avant d'arriver ici, de plus vous avez était honnête avec nous, il me semble. »

Dans un silence tout de même confortable, la troupe commença à s'installer pour dormir.

« Oh ! Avant que j'oublie, s'exclama Harry, je ne me suis pas encore présenter, Harry Potter ! annonça-t-il tendant la main en direction de Grands-Pas.

- Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, répondit-il acceptant la poignée de main

- Peregrin Touque, ajouta Pippin étouffant un bâillement suivit des trois autre Hobbits

- Meriadoc Brandebouc.

- Sam Gamegie.

- Frodon Sacquet. »

Et la troupe s'endormit laissant Harry et Grands-Pas se partager le tour de garde.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Bon…

Je promets plus de truc pareil ! xD

J'ai eu peur quand j'ai ouvert ma boite e-mail 2h après, Ffnet qui m'avait bombardé de notification ! 14 reviews au bout de 2h ! Et honnêtement je suis impressionné, merci beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que ma petite fanfic plaisait à ce point ^^ Et non Akayuki 2 reviews ça marche pas, mais enfin de compte y en a pas eu besoin)

Je pourrais dire aussi que les anonymes sa marche pas, vu que je n'ai pas moyen de savoir si ce n'est pas la même personne qui poste plusieurs fois, mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime !  
>(Je ne veux surtout pas mettre forcer à finir ce chapitre et pas le poster en fait ^^)<p>

En tout cas, c'était super dur pour moi, pondre un autre chapitre en 24h ! Mais bon j'ai réussi ^^

Han ! Et avant que j'oublie, j'ai mis un tit sondage pour le couple dans cette Fanfic ! Il est accessible sur mon profil, voilà !

Bon par contre cette fois si je ne pense pas réussir à poster lundi ou mardi, c'est déjà un exploit d'avoir pondu 2 chapitre en une semaine, je ne pense pas pouvoir en faire un 3ème mais qui sais ? … Non non ! C'est sûr que des reviews me motiveront plus, mais je ne vais rien promettre ! Je veux pouvoir ne pas respecter mes délais xD

Ensuite place aux Rar !

Pas le temps de vous envoyer une réponse à tous alors voilà ^^

**Akayui :** Merci pour la double review) Et bien j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ^^

**Aube Crepusculaire :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend mon point de vue ! Je suis persuadé que non Harry n'as pas une chance de cocu pour se sortir des situations les plus cocasses, mais qu'au contraire il est un malchanceux de première pour se mettre dans des situations pareil ! Et si tu y tien, je pourrais te réserver une tite place dans l'histoire, histoire que tu t'essayes au aléa qu'offre une jeune écrivain en mal de sensation ^^

**Gui0067 :** Merci beaucoup Même si ce n'est pas une review « constructive » j'avoue que c'est ce genre-là qui me font le plus plaisir ^^

**Laika73100 :** Eh bien voilà la suite tant attendue ^^ Par contre pour le reste je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider du moins pas tout de suite. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir quelque précision là-dessus.

**Lily Halloween :** Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! :D Heureusement, faut dire c'est moi qui l'ai créé, et au vu du précédent chapitre il est tout à fait possible qu'elle me ressemble… En bref, un peu trop sadique sur les bords :D

**M.:** Ah ça, ça revient de plus en plus, la faucheuse sadique, en même temps, elle est là pour pourrir la vie dans tous les sens du terme ! Enfin bref chapitre calme dirons-nous, pour plus « d'imprévus » chez Ryry faudra attendre un peu)

**Natty19: **Oui oui, tu es bien la 10ème ^^ Mais bon j'avoue avoir fait 28h au lieu de 24h, mais fallait bien que j'écrive les rar non ? Quant au couple, c'est vrai que ça « m'aidera » mais pour l'instant c'est le dernier de mes soucis ^^ Je tien à placer l'intrigue d'abord, voilà, donc faudra attendre encore

**Prophetia :** Voilà la suite ! Tout frais servi Et puis bon, ce n'est pas moi qui à décider la première de faire de la vie de Ryry un enfer, je ne fais que suivre le mouvement ! :D Je suis sûre que JKR, c'est une envoyé de la grande Faucheuse en fin de compte, pour s'assurer que Ryry il souffre ! Sinon me semble pourtant avoir précisé qu'Harry se retransformait en humain non ? Ou alors je ne l'ai pas assez bien expliqué… En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre, et tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir

**Reya23 :** Sadique moi ? Non ! C'était juste qu'à ce moment-là j'étais en mode « Grande Faucheuse » pour pouvoir écrire le petit mot, résultat je me suis sentit obliger de couper à cette endroit-là ! ^^

Quant aux anonymes, merci pour les reviews et voilà la suite ^^

... En y repensant, ce chapitre aura quand même fait doubler mon nombre de reviews ! xD


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Le lendemain, Harry avait déjà emballé leurs affaires lorsque les Hobbits se réveillèrent. Ils remballèrent rapidement le reste. Et n'eurent droit qu'à une pomme pour leur petit déjeuner. Grands-Pas avait essayé de leur faire entendre, que s'il prenait le temps de prendre quelque chose de plus consistant, il ne pourrait se concentrer sur la marche à venir. Mais Merry et Pippin s'étaient mis en tête de geindre devant la « petitesse » de leur pomme. Agacée Harry avait fini par prendre leur pomme et les manger, affirmant que s'ils avaient réellement faim, ils auraient mangé leur pomme avant de se plaindre.

C'était donc Merry et Pippin maussade, suivit de Sam et Frodon hilare qui suivaient Grands-Pas pendant qu'Harry fermait la marche, reniflant toute les cinq minutes avant de froncer les sourcils et de grommeler des mots que Grands-Pas n'arrivait pas à identifier. À vrai dire, il ne s'en était rendu compte, que grâce au froid, le ciel était certes d'un bleu clair et pur, mais il y avait de la geler dans l'air. Et lorsqu'Harry murmurait, une fine buée blanche s'échapper de ces lèvres.

Cet homme l'intriguait énormément. Il n'était pas normal, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, aucun garçon de dix-sept ans ne bougeait comme il le faisait, il était plus discret que les elfes et cela était peu dire. Il était lui-même capable de pister quelques elfes et pourtant il n'avait pu repérer aucune trace du loup, alors qu'il semblait avoir pris contact avec les Hobbits pendant qu'il assurait un tour de garde. Et s'il n'y avait eu encore que ça. Mais il était également féru dans l'art du combat, ou tout du moins à mains nues. Il n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation lorsqu'il s'était jeté contre lui après s'être transformé en Ouargue. Il l'avait tout de suite désarmé et mis à terre avant de poser la moindre question.

Cet homme donc restait un mystère, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue pendant que les Hobbits dormaient avait même soulevé plus de questions, qu'elle n'avait apporté de réponse. Et plus il se repassait cette conversation, plus il avait de difficulté à croire que le brun soit aussi jeune. Il s'était senti comme un enfant lorsqu'il lui avait parlé ce soir-là, et même pire, il avait l'impression d'avoir était pris la main dans le sac lorsqu'il avait ouvert cette discussion.

_« C'est bon, ils sont endormi, tu peux continuer à me poser des questions, l'avait accosté Harry, avec un regard remplit de compréhension et une petite lueur d'amusement au fond de ses prunelles.*_

_- Et bien, commençait Grands-Pas légèrement gêné d'avoir était aussi transparent, tout d'abord je ne vous fait pas confiance, je ne pourrais me le permettre en ses temps troublés. Cependant, il semblerait que les Hobbits vous fassent confiance, et que si vous leur aviez voulu du mal je n'aurais pu les retrouver à Bree, je peux donc vous accorder le bénéfice du doute quant à vos propos tenu un peu plus tôt. Mais malgré tout, cette histoire d'autre monde me parait bien trop invraisemblable, je serais même plus susceptible de croire que vous êtes un Valar, ou tout du moins un fanar._

_- Ah, et bien pour que je puisse répondre il faudrait m'expliquer ce qu'est un Valar, avait simplement répondu Harry, avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux et de précipiter ses mains sur la bouche de Grands-Pas pour l'empêcher de répondre. Ne répondez surtout pas à cela ! Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer à nouveau, s'exclama-t-il retirant lentement ses mains pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de surprise. Je vais parler et tu ne vas rien dire, seulement quand j'aurais fini tu poseras tes questions, je tiens à éviter tes hypothèses quant à mon espèce._

_- Entendu, acquiesça Grands-Pas._

_- Pour commencer, je suis un homme, j'entends par là un humain à part entière, je suis effectivement capable de faire de la magie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas comme toi, enfin physiologiquement parlant. J'ai besoin de manger, boire, dormir, bref toute la panoplie habituelle, énuméra Harry. Quant à venir d'un autre monde, et bien je sais juste que je ne viens pas de la porte d'à côté. J'ai atterri au milieu de nulle part dans un endroit dont je ne connais rien, je ne sais trop comment, car l'auteur de la lettre, que tu as lu, à décider de mettre en place une petite mutinerie si j'ose dire, et que je suis bien incapable de retourner d'où je viens. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai suivi les Hobbits d'ailleurs. En les suivant, j'avais un endroit où aller, une sorte de but. Certes je ne sais rien de votre but à vous, mais il semblerait que vous soyez plus ou moins en danger, et j'ai développé un complexe du héros au fil du temps dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser. Encore une raison de plus de vous suivre dans votre petite aventure. Et puisqu'il n'y en a jamais deux sans trois, maintenant que j'ai était transformé en Ouargue, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'inverser le processus, et comme tu es lié à ma transformation j'ai bien peur de devoir te suivre puisque tu risques d'être nécessaire pour renverser le processus. J'espère t'avoir un peu mieux éclairées même si cela ressemble plus à des explications détaillés de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas !_

_- Quel âge avait vous ? laissa-t-il aussitôt échapper._

_- Et quel âge me donnerais-tu ? répondit Harry surpris par la question, mais réellement amusé. Oh et tu pourrais me tutoyer, j'aimerai autant, je trouve le vouvoiement d'une impersonnalité profonde, et je n'aime pas l'employer quand on parle de moi, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, termina-t-il ses yeux s'emplissant de tristesse avec une pointe de mélancolie._

_- Je pense que vous, enfin tu aurais dix-sept printemps, murmura Grands-Pas avant de réfléchir une seconde et d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin, enfin physiologiquement parlant. »_

_Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et Harry finit par réprimer ses éclats de rire pour ne pas réveiller les Hobbits._

_« Tu as l'œil, affirma Harry, mais tu devrais aller te coucher, si tu n'es plus capable de faire tes phrases toi-même c'est que tu dois vraiment aller dormir, je vais monter la garde._

_- Non, je me porte très bien, voulu affirmer Grands-Pas avec véhémence, mais il laissa échapper un bâillement, venant aussitôt contredire ses dires._

_- Je comprends parfaitement que je n'ai pas ta confiance, soupira Harry, je n'en demande pas temps, mais tu as besoin de dormir moi pas, et je serais même près à te faire un serment inviolable, comme quoi aucun mal ne vous sera fait cette nuit. Pour information, si on brise un serment inviolable, on meurt. Mais il faudra encore me croire sur parole, ajouta-t-il en riant, je ne pense pas que tu en ai jamais entendu parler. Sur ce, vas dormir ! »_

Grands-Pas avait fini par céder et c'était endormi aussitôt que sa tête avait touché le sol. Sa rencontre avec Harry semblait l'avoir fatigué. Et ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, il avait eu peu d'expérience comme celle-ci où on se retrouvait dans une telle situation de stress.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant deux jours, et arrivèrent en vue d'un sentier habilement tracé, son parcours semblant avoir était choisi pour rester autant que possible hors de vue. Grands-Pas leur annonça qu'il menait vers le Mont Venteux, et commença une discussion sur la construction de la tour et d'un dénommé Gil-galad. Ils atteignirent le flan de la colline peu après midi.

Sur le flanc ouest du Mont Venteux, ils trouvèrent un creux abrité, au fond duquel il y avait une combe cratériforme aux parois tapissées d'herbes. Ils laissèrent là Sam, Pippin et Harry avec le poney, leurs paquets ainsi que leurs bagages. Les trois autres poursuivirent leur chemin.

* * *

><p>*d'un émeraude scintillant tel un lac sous la lumière du soleil dans un beau ciel bleu… Argh pas pu m'en empêcher, je rigole à chaque fois que je vois ce genre de description, c'est niais, c'est mignon, c'est tout ce que j'aime !<p>

N'empêche quel auteur de fanfic sur Ryry n'as pas pris la peine de disserter sur quelque ligne sur les yeux du dît Ryry hein ? Et encore là j'ai fait soft, je me vois bien écrire un oneshot sur ses yeux un de ces quatre xD ça serait délire !

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Pitite précision ! Si vous n'avez pas lu tout l'univers de Tolkien ce n'est pas grave !

Allez squatter la page de wikipédia sur les Valars et tout le tintouin, vous y trouverait une explication bien plus complète si vous ne pouvait vous permettre d'attendre :p

Bon et comme je suis flemmarde Bah je n'ai pas pris vraiment le temps de rép aux reviews !

Donc voici les rars xD

D'abord merci à tous pour les reviews ! :D (Hep ! Je suis flemmarde, je ne vais pas le réécrire a chaque fois dans chaque rar, donc je fais un remerciement groupé )

**Prophetia :** Pas de problème je suis sadique ! Je l'avoue, en même temps s'était absolument pas flagrant ! xD Sinon je suis contente que tu suives toujours, même si tu lis ça à des heures tardives ^^

**Nunu c moi :** Et bien voilà la suite, je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Akayui :** Ai-je besoin de faire une rar ? Je crois que je t'ai déjà tout dit y a quelque heures ^^ Enfin bref comme promis la suite :p

**Opalle :** Je te remercie :D ça me fait plaisir qu'on dise du bien de mon style d'écriture ^^ Par contre pour les description, y a une raison toute simple pour laquelle y en a pas, c'est que le lieu est décrit dans le livre et que je ne voulais pas faire de copier-coller, donc j'ai simplement situé le lieu et je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails, mais si vous envie que je baratine deux paragraphes sur les décors pas de problème ça peut s'arranger ^^

**Reya23 :** Comme tout le monde me l'a si bien fait remarquer, je ne suis pas méchante juste sadique :p Quant au petit combat avec les carpettes, je suis curieuse de savoir qui tu entends par carpettes ^^

**Lily Halloween :** Les trucs qui puent s'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Et parce que j'ai rien d'autre à dire : Merci ^^

**Yzeute :** Dans ce cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura suffisamment plus pour que tu sois motiver pour me laisser une review en te connectant ^^

**Ming Xiong :** Ah Toi aussi t'adore ? Honnêtement quand j'ai relut mon prologue, je me suis dit Nan ce n'est pas possible ! T'as pas écrit un truc aussi…. Bien ! xD

Et puis bon bah la blague de la Faucheuse n'est pas tellement une blague, plus une malédiction, faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est pas en très bon terme avec Ryry ^^

Voilà ! Merci encore et A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Sur le flanc ouest du Mont Venteux, ils trouvèrent un creux abrité, au fond duquel il y avait une combe cratériforme aux parois tapissées d'herbes. Ils laissèrent là Sam, Pippin et Harry avec le poney, leurs paquets ainsi que leurs bagages. Les trois autres poursuivirent leur chemin.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir, lorsqu'il fut absolument certain que Grands-Pas ne pourrait l'entendre. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à écourter ses séances d'interrogation toutes les nuits, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir utilisé la magie pour fatiguer l'homme et l'obliger à dormir à chaque fois qu'il sentait les questions se rapprocher un peu trop de ce qu'il n'était prêts à divulguer. Et malheureusement, il ne pourrait continuer ainsi jusqu'à Fondcombe. Le voyage serait encore bien trop long pour qu'il puisse y échapper indéfiniment, et puis le rodeur avait tout de même réussi à lui soutirer un petit nombre d'information, notamment que, certes il avait dix-sept ans, mais ce depuis très longtemps.*

Lui aussi avait pu récupérer des informations, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se tramait en ce moment. Après tous, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris, c'était que l'ignorance faisait le bonheur. Certes, il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui cache des choses qui le concernent, mais il n'irait en aucun cas, fouiller dans quelques affaires que ce soit, s'il pouvait simplement ne pas être concerné. Son aimant interne lui ramenant suffisamment d'ennuis, il n'avait jamais cherché à perdre les réflexes durement acquis pendant la guerre, mais il avait appris à éviter les situations compromettantes.

Il avait donc surtout mis sa curiosité de côté, mais il s'aperçut que ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Sam et Pippin qui partaient dans les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque trouvaille. Il se dépêcha de les rattraper, alors qu'ils avaient fini d'explorer le petit vallon et les pentes voisines et partaient vers une source d'eau claire au flanc de la colline. Arrivé à proximité, Harry les retint à grande peine pour qu'ils ne marchent pas sur les traces récentes d'un feu et d'autres signes d'un campement hâtif. Il y avait des rochers éboulés au bord du vallon, du côté de la colline. Derrière, ils découvrirent une petite réserve de bois pour le feu, en pile ordonnée.

« Je me demande si le vieux Gandalf est venu ici, dit Sam à Pippin. La personne quelle qu'elle soit, qui a mis là ce bois avait l'intention de revenir, à ce qu'il semble.

- Ce Gandalf, intervint Harry, c'est un magicien n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors que Pippin et Sam hochaient la tête. Dans ce cas il n'est pas à l'origine de ce campement, il aura gravit la bute, par là où sont allés les trois autres.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, demanda Pippin avec méfiance.

- C'est simple, moi aussi je suis un magicien, lui répondit Harry, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la combe. »

Ils revinrent plus tard au campement avec le reste du groupe, pour que Grands-Pas puisse examiner les empreintes de pas. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas était assez rapide et les traces avaient été brouillés, et Grands-Pas n'avaient pu récupérer beaucoup d'informations, simplement qu'un groupe de rôdeurs avaient établis son camp ici et qu'une fois parti un autre groupe s'y était arrêté. Et malgré les efforts de Grands-Pas pour ne pas paraitre alarmiste, tous avaient compris que l'autre groupe était sans nul doute les Cavaliers noirs.

Une grande discussion commença entre le reste du groupe pour savoir que faire, pendant qu'Harry s'interrogeait sur ces mystérieux Cavaliers. Il ressemblait énormément à des détraqueurs et à entendre ce qui se disaient, il semblerait qu'ils agissent de la même façon, bien qu'ils n'aspirent nullement les sensations de leurs victimes. Mais en réalité, il savait bien plus de chose qu'il ne le voulait sur ces Cavaliers, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il en viendrait même à penser que ce n'était pas anodin qu'il ait atterri ici, et non pas comme il l'avait cru d'abord, le fruit du hasard.

Il était fort possible, que la Faucheuse l'ai envoyé ici, pour faire une partie de son boulot, car malheureusement, il y avait des choses que même les faucheuses n'approchaient. Et malheureusement les détraqueurs en faisaient partis, et cela serait probablement le cas des Cavaliers. Il appréhendait fortement cette rencontre, mais savait qu'elle était inévitable, car il se refusait à quitter le groupe, il avait tissé trop de lien avec ses membres.

Frodon lui ressemblait étant plus jeune, il lui incombait la tâche de porter quelque chose d'immensément lourd et il n'avait vraiment eu le choix. Il ne s'était pas confié à Harry à ce sujet, mais celui si l'avait tout de suite deviné, justement à cause de son propre passé, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement accepté aussi vite l'un l'autre. Harry comprenait ce que Frodon ressentait et Frodon essayait de trouver du réconfort dans le fait que Harry semblait finalement avoir déposé son fardeau, et qu'un jour, ça serait également son cas.

Sam lui rappelait légèrement Ron, mais il était bien plus protecteur envers Frodon, que Ron ne l'avait été avec lui, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins était-il sur que Frodon n'aurait à souffrir à un moment de sa vie, de la jalousie que son ami aurait pu avoir à son égard, et que Sam serait là lorsque Frodon en aurait le plus besoin. Mais il ressemblait un peu trop à un serviteur à son goût, s'enquérant toujours de bien être de son maitre, était-ce là sa relation avec Frodon ? Il ne le savait pas, mais si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Sam, car s'il voyait Frodon comme un maitre ce dernier le voyait clairement comme un ami, et ce genre de relation engendrait toujours des problèmes.

Merry et Pippin ressemblait étrangement à Fred et Georges, ils étaient tout aussi prompte à participer à une bonne blague, bien qu'ils soient plus modérés que les deux jumeaux, et se rabattent plus volontiers sur les chants, les danses et la boisson, bien qu'ils soient prêt à troquer tout cela contre une bonne pipe, avec, bien sûr, l'herbe à pipe adéquate, comme ils aimaient à le rappeler.

Il en avait aussi appris plus sur les Hobbits en tant que tel, et était persuadé que quelque part les Weasley avait des ancêtres Hobbits, ce qui expliquerait les « habitudes » alimentaires de Ron ainsi que la joie de vivre que la famille dégageait. Les Hobbits étaient un peuple pacifique peu préoccupé par les conflits qui se déroulait autour d'eux, tant que cela ne venait dérangeait leur quotidien. Bien entendu cette information ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, car dans ce cas, comment expliquer que quatre Hobbits partaient loin de chez eux, avec au fond de leur prunelle la peur de ne jamais revenir.

Quant à Grands-Pas, il avait appris bien peu de chose en réalité. Un rôdeur au passé tourmenté. C'était en résumé ce qu'il savait et s'il ajoutait tous les détails qu'il avait obtenus en l'observant, son résumé deviendrait alors, un rôdeur expérimenté au passé tourmenté qui espérait revoir sa belle. Grands-Pas savait ce qu'il faisait, et cela se voyait, il avait même presque était capable de l'apercevoir alors qu'il était encore loup, mais Harry lui n'avait pas manqué les instant ou les yeux de Grands-Pas s'adoucissait et que son regard se perdait dans le vague. Bien sûr cela n'était arrivé que lorsqu'ils étaient arrêtés et que les Hobbits dormaient, Grands-Pas restant complétement concentré sur la route le reste du temps.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie, alors que le groupe s'activait pour faire un feu. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir Harry se plonger dans ses pensées et ne plus en ressortir avant un moment et ne s'en formalisaient plus. Mais légèrement gêné de ne pas participer à la préparation du camp, Harry s'approcha de Sam qui essayait de faire un feu, et lui proposa de le remplacer. Sam accepta et le feu fut allumer dans la seconde et ils commencèrent à préparer le repas, Merry et Pippin se précipitant dessus une fois qu'il fut terminé n'ayant pas vraiment mangé le matin, leur pomme finissant dans l'estomac de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient inquiété au vu de la diminution des vivres, Grands-Pas leur avait dit que l'environnement regorgeait de denrées et que dans le pire des cas il pourrait chasser, ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il s'en était déjà occupé et qu'il avait suffisamment de provision pour faire tenir le groupe encore deux semaines au minimum. À ces mots, Merry et Pippin s'étaient jeté sur Harry et lui reprochait de les avoir fait jeuner le matin même, alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu lieu de s'inquiéter pour un quelconque manque de nourriture. Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se lasser, chacun sorti sa pipe pour se détendre un peu et écouter l'histoire de Harry. Personne n'en avait parlé, et pourtant tous savait que ce soir il raconterait son histoire.

Alors Harry inspira profondément et commença à raconter une histoire, mais pas celle du Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, non il raconta simplement que le jour où il aurait dû mourir, il avait appris qu'il était le maitre de celle qu'on nommait la grande Faucheuse et c'était fait transporté dans un autre lieu pour vivre une autre vie. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient plus ou moins disputés et il se retrouvait coincé ici. Il essaya de faire durer son récit le plus longtemps possible sans rajouter de détails, mais il fut hélas bien court tout de même. Hors il se devait de continuer pour empêcher la peur de venir cueillir les Hobbits, car ce soir, était et serais un mauvais soir.

À dire vrai, il aurait voulu ne rien révéler du tout de son passé, mais inventer une histoire encore plus rocambolesque qui pourrait expliquer le contenu de la lettre aurait était bien plus stupide et il aurait perdu la confiance que Grands-Pas avait commencé à lui accorder. Seulement, cela n'était pas du tout du goût de Merry.

« Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à nous raconter ? demanda-t-il, Je suis sûr que vous avez une histoire bien plus intéressante que cela, pas que votre histoire soit complétement inintéressante, mais je sens quelque chose de bien plus croustillant derrière. Vous avez forcément quelque chose, l'histoire la plus connu dans votre monde par exemple.

- Je suppose que je vous dois bien ça, après tout vous semblez apprécier les bonnes histoires, fit-il, songeur, ravis de remplir son objectif tout en se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. »

Après ce qui parut une éternité pour les Hobbits, Harry décida de leur raconter l'histoire du Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, après tout c'était réellement l'histoire la plus connu là-bas. Alors en soupirant il se lança dans le récit de sa vie, il commença par raconter cette nuit d'Halloween, ne laissant aucun détails oubliés il raconta exactement comment c'était passé les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, déversant tous les sentiments qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à montrer jusque-là, et même si les Hobbits étaient suffisamment captivés par le récit pour ne rien remarqué, Grands-Pas lui vit les changements d'émotions qui s'opéraient dans les prunelles du conteur au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de son histoire.

Le récit terminé. Les Hobbits remuèrent et s'étirèrent.

« Regarde, dit Merry, La lune monte : il doit se faire tard. »

Les autres levèrent les yeux. À ce moment même, ils virent au sommet de la colline quelque chose de petit et de sombre qui se détachait sur la première lueur de la lune. Ce pouvait n'être qu'une grande pierre ou saillie du rocher révélée par la pâle lumière.

Sam er Merry se levèrent et s'éloignèrent du feu. Frodon et Pippin restèrent assis en silence. Grands-Pas observait avec beaucoup d'attention la lumière de la lune sur la colline. Harry reniflait les alentours à la recherche d'une odeur bien précise. Tout paraissait calme et silencieux, mais Frodon sentit une peur froide lui envahir le cœur, maintenant qu'Harry s'était tu. Il se pelotonna tout près du feu. À ce moment, Sam revint en courant du bord de la combe.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit-il, mais j'ai été tout d'un coup pris de peur Je n'oserai pas sortir de cette combe pour tout l'or du monde j'ai senti que quelque chose rampait sur la pente.

- As-tu _vu_ quelque chose ? demanda Frodon, bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Non, monsieur. Je n'ai rien vu, mais je ne suis pas resté pour regarder.

- Je n'ai rien vu, dit Merry ou il m'a semblé voir… »

Le soupir d'Harry coupa court à toutes les spéculations et chacun attendait qu'il ne parle.

« Ils sont là, dit-il simplement, d'un ton neutre mais ne souffrant d'aucune contradiction.

- Tenez-vous près du feu, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur ! cria Grands-Pas. Prenez les plus long bâtons à la main ! »

Durant un temps d'attente fiévreuse, ils restèrent là, silencieux et vigilants, le dos tourné au feu, chacun guettant les ombres environnantes. Rien ne se produisit. Aucun son, aucun mouvement dans la nuit. Frodon remua, éprouvant le besoin de rompre le silence : il brûlait de crier avec force.

« Chut ! murmura Grands-Pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit au même moment Pippin d'une voix rauque. »

Par-dessus le bord de la petite combe, du côté opposé à la route, ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent se lever une ombre, une ombre ou davantage. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, et les ombres parurent grandir. Bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun doute : trois ou quatre hautes silhouettes noires se tenaient là sur la pente, les regardant d'en dessus. Elles étaient si noires qu'elles semblaient être des trous noirs dans l'ombre profonde derrière eux. Frodon cru entendre un léger sifflement comme d'un souffle venimeux, et il ressentit un petit froid pénétrant. Puis les formes avancèrent lentement.

Elles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt lorsqu'Harry s'avança et siffla à son tour. Sous le coup de la tension il n'avait pas fait attention et leur avait crié _stop_ en fourchelangue. Certes personnes n'avaient rien compris, mais au moins les Ombres s'étaient-elles arrêtés. Parce qu'évidemment, ces Cavaliers noirs n'étaient rien d'autre que des Ombres, des Hommes dont l'âme avait échappé aux Faucheuses. Il devait donc s'en occuper, seulement il ne pouvait leur donner la chasse et assurer la sécurité de son groupe. C'était pourquoi, il choisit de parler.

« Partez, vous ne nous chasserez plus et j'en ferais de même, murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque, charger de puissance, sa voie résonnant dans la combe silencieuse. Partez et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ce soir. Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici.»

Les Hobbits et Grands-Pas regardèrent Harry s'avancez devant eux, comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Les Hobbits terrifié reportèrent leur regard sur les Ombres et contre toute attente celle-ci hésitèrent puis commencèrent à reculer. Frodon sentit alors un froid glacial l'engourdir sa terreur faisant petit à petit place au désir irrépressible de passer l'Anneau à son doigt, et il ne put plus penser à rien d'autre. Le désir en devint tellement insupportable qu'il finit par y céder et glissa l'Anneau à l'index de sa main gauche.

Aussitôt, bien que le reste demeurât comme avant, indistinct et sombre, les formes devinrent terriblement nettes. Il pouvait voir sous les enveloppements noirs. Il y avait cinq formes de haute stature : deux se tenaient au bord de la combe, les trois autres avançaient. Dans leurs figures blanches luisaient des yeux perçants et impitoyables sous leurs capes étaient de longues robes grises sur leurs cheveux gris étaient des heaumes d'argent dans leurs mains décharnées, des épées d'acier.

Les yeux tombèrent sur lui et le percèrent, tandis qu'ils se ruaient à sa rencontre, se heurtant d'abord à Harry, qu'étrangement, il était aussi capable de distinguer clairement. Autant les Ombres étaient entourés d'un halo sombre, autant Harry était bien plus lumineux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cet état de fait et tira sa propre épée, comme un brandon. Deux des formes furent retenu par Harry. La troisième était plus grande que les autres : ses cheveux étaient longs et luisants, et son heaume était surmonté d'une couronne. D'une main, elle tenait une longue épée et de l'autre un poignard le poignard et la main qui le tenait rayonnaient tous deux d'une pâle lumière. La forme s'élança en avant, fonçant sur Frodon.

À ce moment, Frodon se jeta en avant sur le sol, et deux cris surhumains déchirèrent ses tympans. Le halo qui entourait Harry s'était illuminé et avait enveloppé les deux ombres qu'il retenait pour les faire disparaitre. Il ressentit alors une douleur comme une flèche de glace empoisonnée qui lui perçait l'épaule gauche. Au moment même de perdre connaissance, il aperçut, comme dans un brouillard, Grands-Pas qui bondissait hors de l'obscurité, un brandon de bois enflammé dans chaque main et Harry arrivant derrière la troisième Ombre toujours avec son aura scintillante qui éblouissait Frodon. Dans un ultime effort, laissant tomber son épée, Frodon retira l'Anneau de son doigt et le tint dans sa main crispée.

* * *

><p>*C'est moi où ça ressemble bcp a du Stephenie Meyer cette phrase ? C'était pas voulu ! C'est la faute à Ryry d'abord quel idée de … Oups faillit faire un spoiler là, bon bah motus et bouche cousu !<p>

**Notes de l'auteur :** Vous en rêviez ? Et bien c'est officiel, le voilà ! Enfin !

J'espère que vous trouvez qu'il valait le coup d'attendre un peu plus longtemps se chapitre Et pour ceux qui se plaigne de la coupure, pour une fois c'est pas moi, c'est Tolkien qui a couper son chapitre exactement à ce moment-là, et je me vois contrainte de suivre le maitre, n'est-ce pas ? :D

En tout cas, je suis assez contente du résultat, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Sinn je suis allée me mater le dernier des films dans la série HP, et je dois dire que cet Harry-là est plus crétin que celui du bouquin (Attention spoiler z'êtes prévenu !) Bah oui dans le bouquin avant de se débarrasser de la baguette de sureau, il répare la sienne Ryry, alors que dans le film il se retrouve comme un con sans baguette ! Pis en plus la casser comme ça… ça me casse ma fic moi qui m'était efforcée de rester un maximum proche de l'histoire originale ! Enfin donc ne tenais pas compte des inepties que le film peut débiter, si y a une incohérence avec mon récit, c que vous avez pas lu le bouquin et honte à vous !

A part ça, s'était tout de même un bon film. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas lu le livre et donc n'est pas déçu par les passages manquant, je suis sûr qu'il doit être super, je vous le conseil

Bon place au rars ! Vu que j'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toute, comme d'hab

D'abord merci à tous, continuer à m'envoyer plein de review !

Ensuite

**Opalle :** Et bien comme je l'ai dit j'essaie de faire un effort sur la description, je suis même allé jusqu'à ressortir mon bouquin pour faire les choses le plus parfaitement possible ^^ Et j'ai suivi ton conseil j'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre :p mais en compensation il est un plus long. En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant. A la prochaine !

**OoOXylionOoO :** Héhé, pas trop déçu qu'il ait fallu attendre une semaine de plus ? Mais bon je devrais tout de même avoir fini le prochain chapitre pour lundi en 8, en attendant profite bien de celui là

**Philae89 :** Je t'attribue le prix de la review la plus courte xD Mais on dit souvent que les résumé les plus court sont les meilleurs, alors merci quand même pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir :) Ps : Si tu veux poster 2 mots de plus dans une prochaine review, moi je veux bien :D

**Velya :** Ahlala, tu as fait ma journée avec cette review c'était impressionnant ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, parce que si j'ai bien compris le seul truc que tu pourrais me reprocher c'est que mes chapitres soit trop court ^^ Mais bizarrement je crois que tout le monde aimerait bien en avoir plus :p En tout cas ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que sa apaisera tes envies ^^

Et voilà Merci à tous de commencer ou de continuer à me suivre, N'hésiter pas à appuyer sur le tit bouton juste en bas pour reviewer

Et pour info je cherche toujours une béta, mais comme je sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, si vous avez des infos à me donner, ou que vous voulez « candidater » bah laisser moi un petit message

À la semaine prochaine,

MimiNuri


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

Dans la nuit noire, une silhouette sombre se déplaçait. Les nuages cachaient aussi bien la lune pleine que les étoiles qui normalement éclairait cette partie du monde à cette heure si tardive. La silhouette profitait donc du couvert des ombres pour se faufiler à travers la ville et ainsi échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire rattraper bien sûr et il faudrait bien qu'elle le soit un jour, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait leur faciliter leur tâche. Elle s'esclaffa doucement pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur faire subir, et lorsqu'elle fut décidée, elle pivota et partit en direction du quartier ouest, si c'est souvenir était bon, l'ancienne décharge se trouvait dans cette direction.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle sirotait tranquillement un diabolo citron à la terrasse d'un café, elle les vit arrivé couvert de déchets, exhalant un parfum nauséabond et ne pus retenir ses éclats de rire, pas qu'elle est non plus chercher à les cacher. Les trois comparses qui lui firent fassent et s'assirent à la table, ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ils avaient déjà vécu bien pire. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient pourchassé, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincé dans un abattoir. Et pour couronner le tout, le bétail avait été remplacé par leur personne, expérience assez traumatisante à vrai dire. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs jurer de ne jamais rien révéler de ce qui c'était produit lors de cette chasse-là. En fait ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs chasses, il n'y avait jamais eu d'événement glorieux à raconter, seulement les déboires qu'ils rencontraient et peu de personnes étaient enclines à se montrer sous leurs mauvais jours. Et nos comparses ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour vous, demanda-t-elle d'une voie très belle, mais affreusement mielleuse, tellement qu'ils ne s'y trompèrent pas, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenue.

- Nous excusons pour le dérangement grande Faucheuse, mais la communauté désire avoir des nouvelles, expliqua le plus grands des trois, d'une voix mal à l'aise.

- Des nouvelles ? répéta-t-elle ses sourcils bruns se fronçant légèrement laissant percevoir la pointe de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs, Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de vous donner des nouvelles ? Serais-je donc, comme les apprentis, obliger de faire un rapport chaque fois que je fais mon job ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit précipitamment le plus petit, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son mentor. Nous avons pleinement confiance en vos capacité, après tout c'est vous qui nous avez appris tout ce que nous savons.

- La communauté souhaiterait juste avoir des nouvelles du Maître, puisqu'il a disparu depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, reprit le grand avant de fermer les yeux et d'espérer pour le coup qu'il soit la cible de son courroux et qu'il puisse ainsi s'acheter un nouveau costume en mettant la note sur les frais de la chasse. »

À ces mots, elle éclata d'un grand rire, découvrant ses dents parfaitement blanche, et faisant ainsi virevolter ses mèches d'ébènes. Elle s'amusait souvent de la représentation que les hommes avaient d'elles, d'ailleurs elle en avait l'uniforme que portaient les faucheuses sur un coup de tête et pour voir la tête qu'ils auraient tous une fois dans cet accoutrement, et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Enfin, Jane était un cas à part, elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris lorsqu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle se morigéna, et l'oublia un peu, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à elle sinon elle allait gâcher ses vacances. Le petit maitre lui avait bien rendu service en fin de compte, grâce à lui, elle n'avait plus à supporter cette peste.

Elle repassa donc sur un terrain plus sûr et laissa ses penser diverger de nouveau vers la garde-robe qu'elle réservait à ses faucheuses. Les hommes n'avait pas non plus était tous des crétins finis, et avait pris que le couleur de la mort était le blanc. Elle n'avait elle-même jamais rien porter d'autre que du blanc, la coupure du vêtement variant selon ces envies du moment, n'ayant cependant jamais testé la robe de marié, elle n'était pas assez folle pour cela. C'est ainsi que dans les milieux cultivé, comme le théâtre entre autre, elle était toujours représentait en blanc, alors que dans les endroits populaires, elle était représenté avec une cape noire et une faux.

Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu pour la première fois une représentation avec pour seul corps un squelette, elle avait rie haut et fort ne pouvant se retenir au beau milieu d'une messe dans une église. Tout le monde, bien entendu, l'avait observé. Elle aurait probablement était accusé de blasphème ou de quelconque autre absurdité, si l'église en question ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la minute éventré par une énorme pierre, provenant des catapultes qui faisait siège sur la cité dans laquelle elle se trouvait, s'effondrant et ne laissant aucun survivant parmi les fidèles qui s'étaient réunis pour prier leur dieu de mettre fin à ce conflit.

D'ailleurs c'était à cette période-là qu'elle s'était mis en tête de laisser les humain réfléchirent aux questions absurdes pour elle. Ils avaient réussi à lui trouvaient un uniforme pour ses minions, alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Et lorsqu'il avait fallu donner un nom à l'endroit où elle s'était installé, pourquoi s'embêter alors que les humains avait déjà passé des années entières à former des mots pour l'exprimer ? Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était paresseuse, fainéante et profiteuse. Eh bien oui elle le clamait haut et fort, elle était partisante du moindre effort !

Décidant qu'elle avait suffisamment fait poireauter ses interlocuteurs et voulut abréger la souffrance des comparses, qui par cette chaleur portaient toujours leur stupide uniforme, et devaient donc étouffer sous l'épais drap noir, à son plus grand bonheur. Quelque fois, elle les admirait tout de même, après tous ces siècles ils continuaient à la chercher lorsqu'elle partait, et malgré tout ce qu'elle leur faisait subir, jamais ils ne s'étaient plaints devant elle. Elle les avait bien éduqués.

« Le petit maître a disparu ? leur demanda-t-elle et enchaina sans attendre la réponse, Je ne doute pas que s'il venait à avoir besoin de moi il m'appellerait, susurra-t-elle d'un ton doucereux avant de cracher la suite de sa réponse. Pour le reste qu'il aille se faire voir, il peut bien pourrir en enfer que j'en serais ravie ! Ou bien qu'il se trouve une pondeuse et qu'il fasse de la marmaille en plus sur une quelconque planète, grand bien lui en fasse ! Du moment qu'il me fiche la paix et que je n'ai plus jamais à le revoir. Maintenant si vous pouviez me laisser finir ma boisson tranquillement, il se trouve que je suis dans l'obligation de travailler, moi ! Alors à moins que vous ayez une réflexion pertinente à me faire partager, dégagez !

- Si je puis me permettre, la deuxième option est inenvisageable, puisque tout le monde sais bien que le Maître est stérile, balbutia le petit.

- J'ai dit une réflexion pertinente, Pierre, siffla dangereusement la Faucheuse. »

Les trois comparses s'enfuirent alors sans demander leurs restes, heureux de s'en tirer à bon compte pour une fois et retournant à leurs occupations habituelles, qui comprenaient de l'alcool, de l'alcool et encore de l'alcool, histoire d'oublier leurs précédentes chasses en attendant la prochaine.

La grande Faucheuse soupira, finit les quelques gouttes qui restaient dans son verre, et appela un serveur pour commander un verre de vodka. Après qu'il fut parti, elle fixa l'angle de la rue qui lui faisait face et attendit. Agacée, elle finit par murmurer, « Sors, maintenant ! » et Jane apparu à l'angle, se dirigeant vers la table qu'occupait désormais un verre de vodka, qui fut rapidement engloutit par la grande Faucheuse. Elle repose son verre, prit une inspiration et posa LA question, sachant pertinemment que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je dois avouer être en congé, et ne pas savoir quoi faire de mon temps, je m'ennuie ! Alors j'ai songé à venir vous aidez, car reprendre le travail après ne pas avoir fauchez pendant plusieurs siècles ne doit pas être facile. Alors j'ai suivi le trio et je me demande encore pourquoi nous faisons appel à eux chaque fois que nous avons besoin de vous trouver. Ils ne servent à rien ! Nous ne devrions pas remettre votre sort entre les mains de ces incompétents ! Ils n'ont même pas été capables de voir un piège aussi grossier ! Que se passerait-il si vous aviez était réellement kidnappé ? Nous serions bien incapables de vous retrouver !

- Jane, tais-toi, soupira-t-elle, tu me casses les oreilles à piailler des inepties, et s'ils étaient si incompétents, pourquoi les as-tu suivis au lieu de me chercher par toi-même ? Non je ne te demande pas de réponse. Je veux juste que tu partes d'ici et que tu ne me cherches plus, vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais grande Faucheuse, loin de moi l'idée de vous énerver, je suis venu vous protéger ! s'indigna Jane.

- Et bien vas protéger quelqu'un d'autre, trouve toi une veuve ou un orphelin et fiche moi la paix ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

- Mais comment puis-je protéger quelqu'un alors que je serais bien incapable de le protéger de moi-même quand son heure sera venue ? demanda-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix, signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes à laquelle la grande Faucheuse ne voulait absolument pas assister.

- Tu es assez grande et assez intelligente pour trouver toute seule, maintenant vas ! Je ne veux plus te revoir avant mon retour à Cimetière !

- Entendu, soupira-t-elle et, maussade, elle quitta la table repartant vers l'angle de la rue. »

La grande Faucheuse soupira de contentement alors qu'elle voyait la peste s'éloigné le dos vouté. Seulement juste avant que Jane ne tourne, elle la vit se redresser et afficher un sourire resplendissant, se retourner pour la regarder et formuler un merci sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre. La grande Faucheuse ouvrit des yeux ronds et n'eut qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Mouahah ! (rire machiavéliquement machiavélique) Je peux déjà entendre vos cris de rage et de désespoir d'ici ! Quelle douce symphonie à mes oreilles !

Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur n'est pas une option puisque cela vous priverait irrémédiablement de la chance d'avoir une suite à cette histoire.

D'ailleurs si quelqu'un arrive à trouver ce qui se cache derrière la fin de ce chapitre, il aura droit à un petit cadeau :p

Pour le reste qui sont encore au stade du « Oh non ! On veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à Frodon et à Harry ! Méchant auteur ! » Et bien il faudra encore attendre Mouahah !

Sinon je passe aux mauvaises nouvelles ! Bah oui le plus dur pour la fin ! Donc je suis déjà en vacance, d'où le fait que je post tt les semaines, mais là je pars 3 semaine en Bretagne avec la famille, et bien sûr pas de connexion internet, donc en gros je serai absente du 5 aout au 31, sa veux dire pas de chapitre pendant cette période, à moins que y ai un miracle bien sûr.

Après peut être que je posterait le 31, ça dépend si j'arrive à embarquer mon ordi, et taper pendant ce petit voyage, et si c'est le cas, je pense que je posterais plus d'un chapitre pour rattraper le coup, mais je ne promets rien ! Sur ce, place au Rar !

Comme d'habitude merci à tous :)

**Aube crépusculaire : **Désolé de te décevoir mais le bientôt à Fondcombe, je serais toi je me méfierais, héhé ! On s'est jamais ce que l'auteur à en tête. M'enfin sinon et bien oui malheureusement, Fondcombe arriva plus vite que je ne le voulais, c'est pas drôle ! Mais sache que je ferias tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retarder ce moment ! Donc accroche-toi si tu attends ce moment avec impatience, je pense que tu as déjà voulu me tuer en voyant ce chapitre xD

**Lily Halloween :** Contente que sa continue à te plaire, sinon, oui, bien sûr, cette histoire est lié au fait que bah Harry est le maitre de la mort. Quant au Béta t'en fait pas je me débrouillerais :p

**OoOXylionOoO :** J'espère que celui si t'a quand même plus :) Et la suite devrait arriver la question c'est quand ! xD

**Reya23 :** Pas de bol ! Je le post assez tôt aujourd'hui donc si tu redois restez éveillé bah sa risque de pas correspondre à ton horaire :p Sinon pour le combat tu risques d'être déçu j'ai décidé de suivre les traces du maitre qu'est Tolkien… M'enfin tu verras ce que ça donne :p

**Velya : **Merci pour les infos sur les Bêtas ^^ Pour les autres questions, je ne vais pas répondre ! Sinon ce serais tout dire avant l'heure, c'est pas drôle ! ^^ Mais continue avec les longues reviews, j'adore ça 3

**Zphira ou zorchide :** Merci ^^ J'ai bien l'intention de continuer et j'espère que tu aimes toujours :)

Voilà voilà, En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et ceux qui se dise mais euh c'est quoi ces 3 gugusses ! On veut savoir qui c'est ! Et bah nan ! Ça sera pas avant longtemps ! Mouahah

Et pis faut savoir, vous préférer avoir des infos sur ces énergumène ou vous voulez voir l'arrivé a Fondcombe ?

M'enfin Profiter bien de ce chapitre ça sera peut être le dernier du mois ! ça dépend si j'ai suffisament avancer sur le prochain pour poster avant de partir ^^

Alors Gros Bisous et à bientôt !

MimiNuri


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Quand Frodon revint à lui, il étreignait toujours désespérément l'Anneau. Il était étendu près du feu, qui à présent largement rechargé, brûlait avec éclat. Ses trois compagnons étaient penchés sur lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le roi pâle ? demanda-t-il, éperdu. »

Ils étaient trop transportés de joie de l'entendre parler pour répondre durant un moment et ils ne comprenaient pas non plus sa question. Enfin, il apprit de Sam qu'ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre que les vagues et sombres forment qui s'avançaient vers eux. Soudain, à sa grande horreur, Sam s'était aperçu que son maître avait disparu et à ce moment une ombre noire était passée précipitamment à son côté, et il était tombé. Il entendait la voix de Frodon, mais elle semblait venir de très loin ou de sous la terre, criant des mots étranges. Ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre jusqu'au moment où ils avaient trébuché sur le corps de Frodon, gisant comme un mort, le visage contre l'herbe, son épée sous lui. Grands-Pas leur avait ordonné de le soulever et de l'étendre près du feu après quoi, il avait disparu. Cela s'était passé un bon moment auparavant.

Quant à Harry, il avait lui disparut pendant le combat, juste après avoir fait disparaitre les trois ombres et on ne l'avait plus revu. Frodon leur demanda alors ce qu'il était advenu des deux autres ombres, les Hobbits s'étaient dévisagés et après quelques longues secondes, Merry avait déclaré d'un rire nerveux « Maintenant, nous savons où est parti Harry. » Chacun s'étant attaché à ce qu'ils appelaient communément, leur boule de poils, depuis leur étape à Bree. Cela n'avait absolument pas déranger le loup, qui préférait largement cette appellation plutôt que d'entendre « le chien » à tout bout de champ, et au fil du temps le surnom avait fini par se transformer en une marque d'affection. Les Hobbits se rendirent à présent compte à quel point ils considéraient Harry comme un de leurs amis et prièrent pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Sam commençait à éprouver de nouveaux doutes au sujet de Grands-Pas, ceux concernant Harry ayant étaient apaisés par la réflexion de Frodon et Merry mais, pendant qu'ils parlaient, il revint, sortant soudain des ombres. Ils sursautèrent, et Sam tira son épée pour couvrir Frodon mais Grands-Pas s'agenouilla vivement à son côté.

« Je ne suis pas un Cavalier Noir, Sam, dit-il doucement, et je ne suis pas davantage ligué avec eux. J'ai essayé de suivre Harry lorsqu'il est parti à la poursuite du reste des Cavaliers je suppose, mais je n'ai point réussi. Je ne comprends pas davantage que vous, pourquoi ils ont fuis devant Harry, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous expliquera cela en temps et en heure. Quant aux Cavaliers ils ont disparu des environs. »

Peu de temps après, ayant rassuré les Hobbits et entendu ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, il repartit en quête de plantes pour apaiser Frodon, ou de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à guérir. Il revint à l'aurore, la mine sombre. Il avait récupéré le poignard du Cavalier qui avait blessé Frodon, pour ne pas arranger les choses, celui-ci était maudit. Grands-Pas s'occupa comme il put des blessures de Frodon puis demanda des nouvelles d'Harry que les Hobbits ne purent lui fournirent. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre, alors après des négociations ardues, ils décidèrent de partir à l'aurore, avec ou sans Harry.

Et malheureusement, à l'heure du départ, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du sorcier. Ils partirent alors, Frodon sur le dos du poney et les quatre autres portant les bagages, espérant tous le revoir le plus tôt possible.

Ils dévièrent de l'itinéraire initialement prévu pour couper par le sud, et ainsi atteindre des régions boisés plus rapidement, et trouver du bois qui alimenterai le feu permettant de garder Frodon au chaud lorsque la nuit tomberai. Il n'y eu aucune mauvaise rencontre dans les jours qui suivirent, mais il n'y eu également pas de nouvelles d'Harry, à leur plus grand désarroi, rendant l'atmosphère qui entourait le groupe de plus en plus déprimante, surtout que l'état de Frodon empirait graduellement.

L'absence d'Harry pesait tellement, qu'il en avait occupé presque toutes les pensées de Grands-Pas. Il en était arrivé au point même où, malgré qu'il sache cela parfaitement impossible, Harry aurait réduit à néant les Cavaliers au prix de sa vie. Cette théorie expliquait absolument tous les événements, ou plutôt l'absence d'événements, qui avaient suivis le départ d'Harry. Et plus il se ressassait ce scénario, plus il lui semblait prendre racine et s'imposer à son esprit comme la réalité. Cela aurait aussi expliqué que les Cavaliers aient eu suffisamment peur pour reculer devant lui.

Arrivé au Dernier Pont, qui leur permettrait de traversé Fontgrise, ou Mitheithel, comme les elfes appelaient cette rivière, ils craignirent de rencontrer une embuscade ou une menace. Cependant comme pour venir confirmer la théorie de Grands-Pas, il ne s'y passa absolument rien, ils y trouvèrent seulement une pierre verte, que Grands-Pas identifia comme un béryl, une pierre elfique.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le pont pour s'aventurer dans une sombre région d'arbres noirs qui bordait la dangereuse Route. Mais le paysage n'en restait pas moins sinistres, si bien que Grands-Pas dû subir toutes les questions des Hobbits pour tenter de les rassurer sur les créatures qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans ses bois.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur voyage pendant quelques jours, ne percevant comme changement, que l'état de Frodon qui empirait, doucement mais surement. Au soir du douzième jour depuis qu'ils avaient « perdu Harry », alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit ou établir leur campement pour la nuit, ils perçurent des bruits de sabot. Ils se réfugièrent tous dans les buissons les plus proches et attendirent les Cavaliers, jusqu'à ce que Frodon murmurent « Ce son n'est pas celui d'un cheval de Cavalier Noir ! ».

Les Hobbits restèrent méfiant, mais un sourire ce dessinait sur le visage de Grands-Pas alors que les cavaliers se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'un cheval blanc apparu, sa têtière scintillant et étincelant, comme cloutée de gemmes semblables à de vivantes étoiles, Grands-Pas bondit hors de sa cachette et se précipita vers le cavalier dont les cheveux doré volaient, chatoyant, au vent de sa course. Le cavalier s'était déjà lui-même arrêté et lorsqu'il vit Grands-Pas, il sauta à terre et courut à sa rencontre criant des mots que les Hobbits ne comprirent pas, mais leur permis d'identifier le cavalier comme un membre de la race elfique. Il parla encore un peu avec Grands-Pas, d'une voix insistante et rapide, jusqu'à ce que Grands-Pas face signe aux Hobbits qui sortirent des buissons pour les rejoindre sur la Route.

« Voici Glorfindel, qui demeure dans la maison d'Elrond, dit Grands-Pas.

- Salut, et bonne rencontre, enfin ! dit le Seigneur Elfe à Frodon. J'ai été envoyé de Fondcombe à votre recherche. Nous craignions que vous ne fuissiez en danger sur la Route.

- Gandalf a donc Ils disaient que les Neuf étaient sortis et que vous étiez égarés, portant un grand fardeau en l'absence d'un guide, car Gandalf n'était pas revenu. Il y a peu de gens même à Fondcombe qui puissent chevaucher ouvertement contre les Neuf mais ceux qui existaient, Elrond les envoya vers le nord, l'ouest et le sud. On pensait que vous pourriez faire un grand détour pour éviter d'être poursuivis, et vous perdre ainsi dans les Terres Sauvages. Ce fut à moi qu'il appartint de prendre la Route, et je suis arrivé au Pont de Mitheithel, où j'ai laissé un signe il y a près d'une semaine Deux des serviteurs de Sauron étaient sur le Pont, mais ils se retirèrent et je les poursuivis vers l'Ouest. Je perdis leur trace lorsqu'un Ouargue se joint à la traque… »

Glorfindel fut alors interrompu par chaque membre du groupe « Un Ouargue ? » demandèrent Merry et Pippin d'une même voix, pendant que Grands-Pas, Frodon et Sam demandait respectivement « Où est-il ? » « Comment va-t-il ? » « Harry ? ». Surpris, il stoppa son récit et entrepris de répondre aux étranges questions du groupe, il n'avait jamais discuté avec quiconque qui se soucia du bien-être d'un Ouargue.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Ahah ! Une connexion internet ! Vite j'ouvre ffnet et uploadons mon chapitre !

Tadaa !

Maintenant vous pouvez hurler de joie, « Un nouveau chapitre ! », avec une semaine d'avance c'est ti pas magique ? )

En tout cas je me suis rendu compte que j'étais une reviewaddict ! (En même temps qui ne l'es pas ?) pasque j'ai remarqué que des personnes qui avait fait l'effort de reviewer chaque chapitre depuis le 1er et égayer ainsi mes journées, ne l'avait pas fait pour celui-là. Alors là se pose une question, Pourquoi ?

Trois choix s'offre à moi

Elles n'ont pas lu le précédent chapitre.

Elles n'ont pas aimé le précédent chapitre.

Elles ont décidé de me punir pour avoir osé faire une « coupure pub » à cet instant fatidique de l'histoire.

Secrètement j'espère que c'est le 3) je l'avoue, mais si c'est le 2) Faut pas hésiter à me le dire je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer )

Enfin pour les questions existentielles j'ai fini.

Si non je passe au mauvaise nouvelles, avec la rentrée et la reprise des cours qui approchent, ne comptez pas sur 1 chapitre / semaine en septembre ^^ Je sais même pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire d'ailleurs :s

M'enfin on verra comment ça se présente, et vous devriez quand même avoir votre chapitre la semaine prochaine )

Alors, à la semaine prochaine !

Mimi L

Ps : tien failli oublier les Rar… Nan je plaisante, juste voulu vous faire peur héhé

**Nathy-666 :** Et bien voilà, tu es servi, la suite )

**Landydou :** Bien sûr que je compte la continuer ^^ J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, pour te dire, j'ai carrément déjà des idées pour faire une suite alors que je l'ai même pas fini xD m'enfin en tout cas je suis contente que t'apprécie, quant aux autres fics, je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je les lis pas pour éviter de faire du plagiat ^^ Involontairement il est possible que je reprenne des idées si je les lit donc bon, mais y a celle de Akayuki que je lis en ce moment, je suis obligée vu que je suis une grande fan de Fire Emblem et que spécialement pour moi elle a ramené Volug dans sa fic 3

Enfin bon je suis d'accord avec toi y a pas assez de ce genre de fic :)

**Aryanna Potter :** Contente que ça te plaise :D en espérant que ça continue sur cette lancé ! Et je crois qu'effectivement les faucheuses c'est le truc qui plait le plus dans ma fic, le nombre de retombé que j'ai avec est assez impressionnant, et puis forcément je les aime, c'est moi qui les ai créé. Donc ça me fait super plaisir :)

Et encore merci d'avoir reviewer à tous !

Tant que j'y pense, personne n'à essayer de deviner ce qui a fait dire « Merde » à la Grande Faucheuse. Faut croire que juste dire que vous gagniez un cadeau sa motive pas, alors si je dis que le Cadeau, c'est une séance de Q/R sur la fic, et que je ne donne aucune limite aux questions, juste que vous en avez le droit à 10 ça motive ? xD

Pis je vais laisser un indice à chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce que qqn trouve, ou que je l'écrive dans un chapitre !

**1er indice :** Ce qu'il faut deviner, c'est une situation qui va arriver plus tard dans les chapitres !

Sur ce laisser une tite review ! J'ai besoin de me nourrir !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Bon, je crois que c'est dans ce chapitre que je vais commencer à utiliser des polices différentes pour différencier les langages. Vu que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher les mots pour construire mes phrases en elfique déjà, même si c'est le même alphabet, alors pour la langue du Mordor… Bah je vais me contenter de l'italique et du gras :p

Donc ça va donner :

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_ (Bien que celui-là je ne sache pas si Ryry l'emploiera dans cette fic xD en fait vu qu'il rêve en fourchelangue dixit tome 7 lorsque Ron va n'ouvrir la chambre, il est fort possible que je le case, d'ailleurs j'ai déliré sur cette partie ^^ Il a assuré le Ronnikins sur ce coup !)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

« Il y a sept jour de cela après avoir traversé le pont, et laissé le béryl, commença Glorfindel inspirant profondément pour continuer un récit qu'il saurait très long. Je pris en chasse les deux Cavaliers qui vous y attendaient, et au bout de quelques heures de poursuite, un Ouargue est apparu. Il courrait derrière nous, au départ j'ai pensé qu'il m'avait pris en chasse, seulement il a disparu l'espace d'un instant avant de réapparaitre au niveau des Cavaliers, ceux-ci se sont alors dispersés, on aurait presque cru qu'ils en avaient peur. L'Ouargue est parti avec l'un des Cavalier et j'ai continué à pourchassé l'autre, puis au bout de quelque minutes nous avons entendu un cri inhumain. J'en eu presque honte, mais à ce moment-là, la peur m'envahie, un tel rugissement ne devrait pas exister, emplie de haine, de peur et de douleur. Le Cavalier avait alors accélérer l'allure, comme s'il avait soudainement le diable au trousse. Et bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, j'ai le sentiment qu'il était lui aussi submergé par la peur. Il poussa tellement sa monture, que je faillis le perdre. Je parvins à le rattraper uniquement grâce à l'Ouargue, si je puis dire. Il était apparu juste sur la trajectoire du Cavalier, sa monture se cabrant pour mieux repartir au galop dans la direction opposer. Je ne vis point l'Ouargue se déplacer et pourtant, il disparut de là il se tenait pour réapparaitre à nouveau devant le Cavalier. Cette fois-ci, le Cavalier tomba de son destrier et celui-ci partit sans demander son reste. Le Cavalier cessa alors de se débattre, comme acceptant son destin, et parla à l'Ouargue dans la langue du Mordor, étrangement celui-ci lui répondit dans votre parler. À vrai dire, à ce stade-là, j'avais bien compris que je n'avais pas affaire à un simple Ouargue, mais à l'entendre il aurait presque put être humain.

- Monsieur Glorfindel, hésita Sam, si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que l'Ouargue a dit ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait grand intérêt, je ne puis traduire ce que le Cavalier a dit ne comprenant pas la langue du Mordor. Et dans ce cas la conversation n'a pas eu grand sens de mon point de vue. Mais je peux vous la retransmettre sans difficulté. »

Glorfindel émit des bruits de gorge bizarres puis commença à parler d'une voix gutturale, et les Hobbits ne comprirent pas un mot de ce qu'il récita, bien qu'ils identifièrent ce langage comme étant celui du Mordor.

« **Alors c'est comme cela que tout fini ? C'est probablement mieux ainsi en y réfléchissant, je peux même déjà sentir l'influence de Sauron refluer, alors que nous ne sommes même pas en contact**, le Cavalier soupira. **J'aimerai tout de même savoir, pourquoi avoir pris l'apparence d'un Ouargue ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela cachait votre présence.**

- Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à cacher ma présence il me semble, quand à ta question, et bien c'est juste dû à un coup du sort. Mais cela m'étonne, repris Harry, tu es bien le seul qui ai combattu l'influence, les autres se sont débattu et raccroché à leur geôlier.

**- Alors ils se sont complétement perdu, ils ont oublié qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils sont devenu et surtout comment. Je ne puis me raccrocher à ce qui à causer ma perte, en un sens je suis même content de ne pas vous avoir écouté l'autre nuit et d'avoir battu en retraite, maintenant je suis libre de son influence.**

- Mais tu sais que cela ne vas pas durer n'est-ce pas ?

**- Peu importe je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé goûter à cette liberté une dernière fois, et je préfère mille fois partir que de retourner servir un œil. Je voudrais juste savoir, vais-je les revoir ?**

- Cela dépendra de toi, devenir une ombre laisse toujours des traces, les quatre autres étaient déjà trop loin, mais peut-être aura tu cette chance. En tout cas, je te le souhaite.

**- Je vous remercie du fond de ce qui reste de mon cœur, mais vous ne devriez retarder mon exécution plus longtemps, l'elfe qui nous observe va finir par réagir, et vous devez probablement avoir un emploi du temps chargé, surtout si vous souhaitez continuer la chasse, il vous en restera encore quatre.**

- Encore quatre ? À saleté ! Dire que je devais être en vacance, soupira Harry. Eh bien, à jamais, je te le souhaite. »

Glorfindel s'arrêta et pris le temps d'observer l'expression de ces interlocuteurs. Merry et Pippin se contentaient d'avoir l'air complétement indifférent à la conversation se chamaillant pour une pomme qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher dans leurs sacs. Sam lui par contre semblait perplexe et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais cela était normal puisque c'était lui qui avait demandé cette conversation. Frodon semblait de plus en plus malade et Glorfindel cru discerner quelques inscriptions étranges sur son bras gauche, il se promit d'y regarder de plus près lorsqu'il aurait fini son récit. Quand à Grands-Pas, il afficher un air mis horrifié, mis soulagé et ses yeux exprimait une incrédulité totale.

« À ce moment-là, reprit Glorfindel, l'Ouargue se jeta sur le Cavalier qui poussa le même cri inhumain avant de disparaitre en cendre ne laissant qu'un anneau derrière lui. L'Ouargue le récupéra et commença à faire sa toilette. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Grands-Pas reprit la parole.

« Ce ne peut être tout, Glorfindel, qu'est-il arrivé ensuite, je doute que tu ais laissé un Ouargue dans la nature, que lui ai-t-il arrivé, demanda-t-il d'un ton que les Hobbits crurent accusateur.

- Je l'ai capturé et ramener à Fondcombe avant de repartir et de vous trouver ainsi sur la Route, admit-il, il y a de cela maintenant quatre jours. »

Grands-pas affichait un air septique, il voyait mal quiconque réussir à capturer Harry. Il était bien plus probable qu'il se soit laissé emmener à Fondcombe puisque cela était la destination du groupe, et qu'il profitait du fait que son « ravisseur » sache où se situait la ville, quand lui ne pouvait se repérer correctement dans un monde inconnu. Mais cela restait une meilleure nouvelle que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Dans tous ces scénarios, Harry finissait six pieds sous terre.

Il n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise, après tout en corroborant toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulé, cela voulait dire qu'Harry avait réussi à détruire cinq des neuf Cavalier de Sauron. Et il allait s'occuper des quatre autres à en croire la conversation que Glorfindel leur avait fournie. Certes la disparition des Cavaliers ne serait regrettée que par Sauron lui-même, et cela leur fournirait un avantage non négligeable dans le tumulte qui se préparait. Cependant, il ne connaissait toujours rien des intentions d'Harry. Et malheureusement, s'il s'avérait être un ennemi, il donnait peu cher de leur peau. Même les elfes n'avaient réussi à détruire les Cavaliers avec leur savoir millénaire, et ce petit bout d'homme arrivait, quelques jours plus tard, détruisait en partie l'une des plus grande menace qui parcourait la Terre du Milieu. Certes, il savait qu'Harry n'était juste un petit bout d'homme qu'en apparence, pourtant cela lui semblait un peu trop gros. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose clochait.

Son instinct lui disait qu'Harry n'aurait simplement pas dû être ici. Il en viendrait presque à croire ce qu'Harry avait dit. Même si cela était absurde, qu'il puisse changer ainsi la face de ce monde en l'espace de quelques jours ne venait que confirmer ces dires comme quoi il serait issu d'un autre monde. À vrai dire il ne remettait même pas en doute, l'histoire étrange qu'il leurs avait racontée à propos de ses sorciers. Tous les détails qu'il avait su donner criaient que c'était une histoire vécu, il avait pu omettre des détails ou affabuler légèrement, mais dans l'ensemble l'histoire n'en restait pas moins vrai. Et là seul solution plausible pour que son histoire est réellement eu lieu, était qu'elle soit situé dans un autre monde. D'autant plus que cela prenait un certain sens au vu des récents évènements, lorsqu'on racontait que rien ne saurait arrêter les Cavaliers en ce monde que la chute de Sauron.

Toute cette histoire embrouillait sa tête, ses pensées essayaient de s'ordonner, de construire une argumentation plus ou moins structurée, en vain. À chaque instant, un autre fait ou une idée venait s'ajouter et l'obligeait à tous reprendre, surtout qu'au final, il en revenait toujours au même point, et chaque événement ne venait que corroborer ce qu'il considérait désormais comme un état de faits, Harry venait d'un autre monde.

Cela semblait pourtant impossible, et puisque cela semblait être le cas alors Harry serait-il vraiment un fanar ? Et surtout que s'il était le fanar du Déchu, leur mission était simplement terminé à partir du moment où Harry avait posé le pied sur la Terre du milieu. Après tout Pourquoi les Valars reviendraient-ils maintenant alors qu'on ne les avait pas aperçus depuis qu'ils avaient envoyé les Istari pour aider à vaincre Sauron lors de la précédente confrontation. En y réfléchissant Harry était un sorcier, il pourrait donc être un nouvel Istari envoyer par les Valars. Cela semblait plus plausible que la théorie du fanar. Même si les Valars qui étaient purement spirituels pouvaient prendre une apparence corporelle, que l'on appelait fanar, ce n'en était pas pour autant des vrais corps.

Grands-Pas se résolu donc à abandonner la théorie du fanar, et puis si Harry avait été un Valar, il aurait su ce qu'était les Hobbits. Il lui restait donc seulement deux hypothèses, la version d'Harry qu'il se refusait à accepter semblant simplement trop… trop pour lui, ou cette nouvelle supposition que Harry soit une nouvelle sorte d'Istari envoyé pour détruire les Cavaliers une bonne fois pour toute et qu'une fois sa tâche terminée il repartirait d'où il venait. Et son histoire ne serait qu'une couverture visant à les confondre pour ne pas alerter le Déchu qui pourrait à son tour intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. En fait, il ne connaissait rien de Melkor ou Morgoth, seulement qu'il avait hérité le titre de Noir Ennemi du Monde et qu'il était le maître de Sauron. Et quand on savait déjà cela, on comprenait aisément que la plupart des gens répugnaient à parler de lui. Mais on avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis bien longtemps, il ne pouvait donc probablement pas intervenir avant le retour de Sauron au plus tôt. Et dans ce cas, toute sa nouvelle théorie s'effondrait.

À vrai dire il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait accepter l'histoire d'Harry comme l'avait fait les Hobbits. Elle s'imbriquait parfaitement dans la réalité, et on sentait qu'Harry avait vécu ce qu'il racontait. C'est donc en soupirant que Grands-Pas stoppa ses méninges, accepta enfin le fait qu'Harry ai raconté la vérité et décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui, notamment que Glorfindel s'occupait de Frodon qui semblait en mauvaise état. Il lui montra la lame qui avait blessé le Hobbit, et après quelques minutes, il fut décidé d'envoyer Frodon sur la monture de l'elfe, pendant qu'eux finiraient le reste du voyage, il ne fut pas inquiet, à moins que les quatre Cavaliers restant n'ai fait le voyage jusque dans la région, Frodon n'aurait aucun poursuivant, mais il se garda de faire cette réflexion à voix haute, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'expliquer ces dires. Cependant, cela lui permit de regarder partir Frodon sur le cheval l'esprit tranquille, contrairement au reste du groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteuse : <strong>Oui oui, je sais, le mot auteuse n'existe pas, mais j'avais envie !

Enfin bref, ça y est ! Je suis passée à 10 chapitres ! 3 sa fait 2 chiffres héhé

Han et j'ai une merveilleuse idée si pur fêter ça on passait à 100 review ? :D (Non je n'essaie absolument pas de trouver des arguments bidon pour avoir plus de review)

Sinon je tien à faire remarquer que le texte en gras, aucun des protagonistes de l'histoire ne l'a compris, je me suis juste dit que le retranscrire comme ça c'était fait, ça m'évitait tout le processus de chercher la traduction de ce texte en « Mordorien » ensuite de chercher un langage sur Word ( en cas d'inexistence, il aurait fallu que je m'amuse à le créer !) pour voir si je pouvais avoir le bon alphabet, puis prié pour que FFnet arrive à lire les caractères et enfin obligé les lecteurs ou lectrices à sortir les dictionnaire de Mordorien et traduire à leur tour ce petit passage…

Vous me pardonnez ? xD

Tant que j'y pense ! Les votes sont en faveur de Legolas pour le pairing, en même temps le fait de l'avoir rajouté en 2nd caractère a déjà un peu biaiser les votes xD Mais bon pour faire un petit récapitulatif ça donne :

Legolas 13

Aragorn 3

Le reste 0 xD Mais vu les choix qu'il y a, ça m'étonne même pas !

Comme la « romance » ne commencera pas avant Fondcombe, pour l'instant le sondage est toujours ouvert et disponible sur mon profil allez donc y faire un tour )

Alors j'espère aussi avoir bien pu expliquer ce qu'étaient les fanars pour ceux qui ne savait pas de quoi parlait Aragorn dans le chap6 et qui attendait l'explication, si vous ne comprenez toujours pas bah signaler le moi j'essaierai de refaire un cours ^^

Bon bien sûr il fallait déjà savoir que les Valars se sont disons les « dieux » de la Terre du Milieu, et j'espère avoir suffisamment appuyé sur le fait que Melkor, c'est le Valar qui est devenu le grand méchant voilà ! Normalement en sachant ça vous avez tout compris !

Spécial dédicace à tous ceux qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont trop court, ce chapitre est officiellement le plus long que j'ai posté ) (Que ce soit en comptant les NdA ou pas !)

Et une surprise pour le prochain chapitre bien qu'il me semble l'avoir déjà dit en répondant à certaine review, m'enfin vous verrez :p (Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne surprise Mouahah !)

Enfin les Rar… Déjà encore merci à tous d'avoir reviewer :D Surtout que vous avez toujours un petit mot gentil ! Cette fois si j'ai bien pu répondre en PM en plus ! Donc exceptionnellement, je ne réponds que à ceux qui ont reviewer en anonyme !

Narc : Merci ^^ J'espère que a continura a te plaire

Krix27 : Bon bah puisque je peu pas PM, je te dit merci ici et voilà la suite ^^

Et maintenant la mauvaise nouvelle ! C'est bientôt la rentrée les amis ! Donc je ne pourrais pas poster aussi souvent, vous êtes assurés pour la semaine prochaine, vu que j'ai déjà tout fini le prochain chapitre (et avec un peu de chance je me serait enfin trouver une béta et finit les fautes d'orthographes, je considèrent que j'en fait pas bcp mais ils m'en échappent tjrs ) ) Mais sinon je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 13 sera poster, bien sûr, vous serez les premiers au courant !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

… Quand on y pense, le disclaimer sert à rien ici ! … Alors tout ce chapitre est à moi :D

En gros, Coupure pub !

Enfin c'est quand même important si vous ne voulez pas être perdu plus tard ! Alors faut lire :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

Les sept s'étaient à nouveau réunis. Depuis l'apparition du Maitre, ils avaient repris leurs activités, mais ils s'entendaient toujours aussi mal. S'il n'y avait pas eu le Premier pour les contrôler, ils se seraient déjà tous entretuer. On n'avait jamais vu groupe aussi disparate réussir à s'entendre. Bien que la meilleur façon de décrire la situation et que s'ils n'attaquaient pas leurs voisins, s'étaient simplement qu'ils ne voulaient pas subir le courroux du Premier.

À vrai dire, ils avaient tous un trait de caractère en commun, bien qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, et personne jusqu'à présent n'avait osé le leur faire remarquer. En fait personne n'osé jamais leur parler, et lorsqu'il fallait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, personne ne se bousculait au portillon pour la leur annoncer, comme ce fut le cas ce jour-là. Et malheureusement pour celui qui fut tirer au sort, la patience ne faisait pas partie des qualités de ce groupe, ainsi après qu'il accompli sa mission, on ne revit plus le matricule 629.

La réunion commença alors vraiment.

« Nous avons un problème, déclara le Premier. »

Les six autres se rétractèrent automatiquement dans leur chaise, même le Deuxième essaya tant bien que mal alors qu'il occupait déjà tout l'espace de la chaise de par sa grande carrure. Il était simplement bâti comme un déménageur, il était le plus grand de la bande certes mais il les dépasser tous d'au moins une tête, à chaque fois qu'il voulait se relever il oubliait qu'il n'avait jamais la place pour se tenir debout entièrement, c'est pourquoi les locaux qui était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre des sols, des murs et des plafond noirs, se retrouvait parsemé de trou. On n'avait fini par ne plus bouger les chaises, de façon à ce que le Deuxième ne créer plus d'autre trou et continue à agrandir celui qu'il avait déjà créé.

Car plus qu'une carrure de déménageur, il était l'archétype même de la brute complétement stupide. Son seul sursaut d'intelligence avait était lorsqu'il s'était rasé le crane, de cette façon il paraissait moins grand qu'avec son ancienne touffe de cheveu toute bouclé, même s'il dépassait toujours largement les deux mètres. Et le problème était que ce sujet était assez sensible pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le mesurer, pas même le Premier. Chaque fois qu'on l'approchait avec un outil pour mesurer, il avait une « crise ». La précédente avait valu la destruction complète des locaux et l'ensevelissement de la moitié de leur troupe. Heureusement que les faucheuses ne pouvait mourir ainsi, sinon leur effectif en aurait pris un large coup. Et en ce moment il était dur de recruter à nouveau. Cela avez commencé avec l'arrivé du Maitre, les faucheuses qui retournaient à Cimetière n'étaient jamais revenus, et ce quel que soit le motif de leur déplacement. Il n'y avait que la Cinquième que cela n'inquiétait pas, mais après tout, rien ne l'inquiétait sauf le Premier et la grande Faucheuse, pour tout le reste, elle était passive. Son paradis aurait était un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais été dérangé qu'il pleuve qu'il vente où qu'il neige. Elle avait donc laissé poussez ces cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait maintenant en bas des pieds alors qu'ils étaient tressés, et ainsi ils formaient un rideau naturel entre elle et le reste du monde.

C'est pour cela que la Cinquième avait une phobie de tous les objets tranchants, elle ne voulait en aucun cas, qu'il arrive malheur à ces cheveux, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait détruit les locaux précédents ceux détruit par le Deuxième, tous cela parce qu'une faucheuse qui ouvrait son courrier à l'aide d'un coupe-papier et qu'elle avait malencontreusement trébuché, laissant tombé l'objet en question à cinquante mètres de la Cinquième.

En y repensant ce groupe était risible, le Premier aurait bien rit de toute cette belle bande de stéréotype ambulant le Deuxième dans le rôle de l'idiot baraqué au grand cœur la Troisième en magnifique narcissique petite poupée, toujours à se remaquiller le Quatrième serait plutôt l'intellectuel boutonneux à lunettes le nez fourré dans son livre la Cinquième donc, la timide maladive au point de faire pousser ses cheveux plus que de rigueur le Sixième était le Bad-boy de la bande vêtu de cuirs et les cheveux teint en rouge avec une coupe iroquoise, le seul qui soit vraiment là car cela lui permettait de répandre un peu plus de conflit dans ce bas monde la Septième était quant à elle conformiste, tout devait être fait selon les règles, elle avait même tout l'attirail, allant de la paire de lunette jusqu'à la baguette en passant par le tailleur.

Oh oui, le Premier aurait bien rit, enfin seulement si lui n'ont plus n'avait pas était l'incarnation même d'un autre de ces stéréotypes. Le Premier était simplement le type parfait. Il était l'incarnation du type parfait, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait réussi à rassembler les autres, sinon, il n'y avait aucun doute, ils n'en seraient pas arrivé jusque-là. Il était d'ailleurs tellement parfait qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir complétement détruit les locaux à cause d'une de ces phobies. Les premiers locaux avaient était détruits par la Septième. À peine arrivé, elle avait tous détruits car « Ils n'étaient pas conforme aux lois établies en vigueur ! ». Le second incident fut imputé au Sixième, « Les locaux sont bien trop blancs ! Ça fait trop gentils, alors qu'on est des méchants !». Et chacun s'en donna à cœur joie. Le Quatrième s'était mis en colère lorsqu'un incendie s'était déclaré dans la bibliothèque détruisant ainsi tout ce qui avait pu être sauvé. Et la Troisième avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de miroir pour « refléter mon si magnifique visage. »

En bref, il comptait bien garder ces nouveaux locaux malgré les trous dans le plafond. Et comme par hasard la première réunion dans ces nouveaux locaux avait pour objet le Maitre. Il en aurait presque cru que la Destinée existait vraiment et se jouait de lui, comme s'il était possible qu'il garde son calme. Surtout après cette annonce, leur plan allait encore être ralenti et pour une durée indéterminée.

« Nous devons le retrouver ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter les six autres. Je me moque de la façon dont vous le ferez mais retrouvez le moi ! Qu'il ait pris des vacances ou qu'il ait décidé de faire une fugue je m'en contre fou, mais retrouvez le moi, c'est un ordre ! Sans lui nous ne pourrons rien faire, vous ne pourrez le tuer donc faites ce que vous voulez mais ramener le moi, mettez tous les mondes à feu et à sang s'il le faut, mais le Maitre doit absolument se trouvez devant moi avant le prochain cycle, ou je vous assure que je vous rappellerais pourquoi je vous inspire autant de peur. »

Sur cet entrefaite, le Premier sorti boire un verre de Scotch histoire de calmer ses nerfs, et laissa le boulot aux bons soins de ses minions.

Après sa sortie plus fracassante qu'impressionnante, la Septième fit claquer sa baguette sur la table accompagnant le mouvement de tout son corps, sans qu'une seule mèche de cheveux auburn ne virevolte, son chignon étant toujours parfaitement tiré.

« Reprenons les informations une par une, que savons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le Maitre est parti de Cimetière et la grande Faucheuse semble s'en tamponner l'oreille avec une babouche, répondit le Deuxième.

- Ouah, quelle image ! s'écria le Sixième. T'es vraiment un crétin fini !

- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu faire mieux, répliqua le Quatrième. Au moins lui à réussit à résumer des faits et rien que des faits, il a même fait une très bonne utilisation de son verbe, car tout est dans le semble, qui sait ce qu'elle peut réellement penser ? Je doute qu'elle soit totalement insensible au sort de son Maitre et pourtant elle agit comme tel, il y a anguille sous roche. »

La salle fut à nouveau plonger dans le silence, personne ne sachant comment relancer la conversation, jusqu'à ce que la Cinquième se lève.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda aussitôt la Septième, nous n'avons pas encore terminé !

- Chercher… Maitre, répondit presque audiblement la Cinquième.

- Ah et comment compte tu t'y prendre, s'exclama le Quatrième.

- Pas savoir… mais… Maître … pas ici, finit-elle par murmurer avant de s'éclipser. »

La Troisième reposa alors son miroir sur la table et se mis à rire.

« Eh bien, pour une fois il semblerait que la plus intelligente serais la Cinquième, c'est pas ici qu'on va le retrouver ce petit Maitre. Alors au boulot bande de fainéant ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se récrier. Non, il faut que je mette la main sur lui avant vous, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit mignon et que vous le corrompiez ! Restez donc assis là, bande de larves, je vous le ramènerais. »

Une fois la Troisième sortie, les quatre personnes encore présente dans la salle s'entreregardèrent avant de tous se précipiter vers la porte. Bien évidemment, n'étant pas complétement fou, ils laissèrent passer le Deuxième, mais lorsque celui si eu franchit la porte non sans avoir créer un autre trou, le Quatrième, le Sixième et la Septième, ne voulant concéder aucune avance aux autres, se coincèrent tous les trois dans la porte, et durent attendre qu'une faucheuse suffisamment courageuse vienne voir pourquoi les trois comparses mugissaient autant.

C'est ainsi que commença la course pour ramener le Maitre au Premier.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Voilà coupure pub fini ! On retrouve enfin Ryry au prochain chapitre, y va y en avoir des heureux :D

Récapitulatif vu que c'est plus ou moin mal expliquer au chapitre précédent, mais si vous avez rien compris c'est pas étonant vu que le personnage qui fait les explication est dans u stade de confusion avancé, enfin bref. Je le retravaillerai quand j'aurais le temps…

Donc : Les Valars sont les divinités de la Terre du Milieu, ce sont des êtres purement spirituels, donc s'ils veulent interagirent avec les êtres peuplant la Terre du Milieu, il faut qu'il prenne une forme physique que l'on nomme fanar.

Voilà ! C'est aussi simple que ça, et moi je mets des explications super compliquées ! Je suis forte, hein ? xD

Normalement à partir du prochain chapitre j'aurai des béta ! Vous l'avez demandé ? Je l'ai fait ! Ah non, zut je me trompe de discours, enfin bref…

Sinon je me suis demandé si j'allais pas retarder la parution de mon chapitre, pasque voilà, j'ai demandé dans un vain espoir d'atteindre les 100 review et là je suis à 97, et je me suis dit, mes lecteurs sont super cool ! Mais ça serait encore mieux si j'atteignais les 100 non ?

Enfin, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire languir, héhé, et puis même si je suis accro au review (Quel auteur ne l'est pas ?) Si je peux poster tout de suite c'est mieux pour les lecteurs ! Donc vous avez de la chance que je sois aussi gentille ! … *dans le lointain un éclair gronde* … Si si, je peux être gentille et sadique ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

J'ai convaincu personne mais c'est pas grave, en attendant place au rar !

Ah non juste avant je place un petit mot à propos des votes, donc les votes seront clôturer à la publication du chapitre prochain, et Legolas est toujours en tête ! Si vous n'aimez pas les blondinets aux oreilles pointues, c'est le moment de filer voter sur mon profil !

(Mais en même temps si on n'aime pas les blondinets aux oreilles pointus, est-ce qu'on lit _Le Seigneurs des Anneaux _?)

Revenons-en au Rar !

**Graety :** Eh bien voilà le nouveau chap, que dire de plus ? ^^ Enjoy !

**Sarah : **Bah voilà à nouveau la suite et merci pour les encouragements ^^

**Landydou : **Contente que tu aies apprécié ^^ Même si la suite coupe un peu l'histoire (encore !) J'espère que tu as apprécié :) Et pour le pairing, ne vous faites plus d'illusion avec l'avance qu'il a, Legolas est vraiment plus qu'en tête xD

**Narcissss :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense bien que ma fic ne te déplait pas non plus, sinon tu n'aurais déjà pas lu jusqu'à ce chapitre ^^

Ensuite je ne ferais jamais de flash-back ! Jamais, jamais ! Étant une fervente défenseure de l'écriture dans le style français, vous ne verrez jamais dans mes fic de ', de flash-back ou autre machin anglais francisé. Par contre je n'ai rien contre les analepses :)

Mais ici, il se trouve que je l'ai écrit ainsi justement pour éviter une analepse, parce qu'à ce moment-là, celle si aurait dû commencer au tout début de la fic. Je veux dire, soit tout le chapitre faisait office d'analepse soit il n'y en avait pas, je ne pouvais décemment pas poser une analepse comme ça en plein milieu d'un dialogue alors que juste avant Glorfindel racontait ce qui se passait avant l'analepse, et qu'après il finissait de raconter ce qui se passait après l'analepse. Et il aurait donc fallut si je voulais caser une analepse, et bien tout réécrire, et vu que je pouvais m'en passer je n'en ai pas mis.

Oh et je ne ferais jamais de « Début de l'analepse » « Fin de l'analepse » Pour moi ça casse la narration, et si je suis obligé de le faire c'est que je peux tout aussi bien effacer et recommencer tout mon chapitre de façon à l'amener naturellement. J'ai même d'ailleurs déjà casé des analepses dans mon récit dans des chapitres précédents, me semble.

En plus j'ai même réfléchi à la « faisabilité » de ce dialogue et pour moi Glorfindel serait :

- parfaitement capable de reproduire un son qu'il connait mais qu'il ne comprend pas. (Bah vi, les elfes imitent parfaitement des piafs et ils y pigent que dalle… enfin je crois xD)

- parfaitement capable de reconnaitre la langue du Mordor tout aussi bien que l'écriture. (J'en suis sûre, c'est marqué dans le bouquin !)

- suffisamment imbu de lui-même pour s'accorder le droit de montrer son savoir à la face de quatre Hobbits ignorant et ainsi d'étaler sous leur nez sa splendeur ! (Les fan de Glorfindel, remballer moi vos tomates ! Qui ne voudrait pas montrer tous son savoir à des Hobbits qui le regardent comme s'il était le sauveur, le messie qu'ils attendaient ? C'est vrai que Sam ça le fait moins, mais qui n'aurait pas répondu à la question de Sam si c'était l'un des trois autres qui l'avait posé et que cela le rassurerait, hein ? Alors non je ne blâme pas Glorfindel donc on ne me lance pas de tomates !)

Enfin je me suis suffisamment égarer, tout ça pour dire que je ne pense pas que Glorfindel fut incapable de faire ce qu'il a fait dans ce chapitre.

Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu es pris la peine de m'en informer, après, tu es la seule qui m'en ai parlé, donc je ne vais pas le reprendre ^^

J'espère que j'ai réussi à bien t'expliquer mon point de vue, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire mieux je crois ^^

En espérant que tu aies tout de même apprécié le précédent chapitre et même celui-ci.

Et pour tous les autres, j'espère que grâce à moi, vous ne direz plus flash-back, mais bien analepse ! Allez, je le répète une dernière fois, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris,

Analepse !

Merci de cliquer sur le bouton ci-dessous ! De nombreux lots à gagner !


	13. Chapitre 12

****Disclaimer ****: L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

Harry s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il tournait en rond. Ou plutôt en carré, puisqu'il longeait les barreaux de sa cage et celle-ci formait un carré, non pas un cercle. D'ailleurs il aurait pu sortir et trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que les cents pas dans une cage de fer, pendant qu'une troupe d'elfe vous observait et faisait des commentaires assez désagréable. Il s'était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait pris le risque de redevenir humain pour apprendre cette fichue langue elfique et pourtant il en viendrait presque à le regretter.

Leurs discours lui avaient tellement rappelé les Dursley avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre, que sa magie instinctive avait automatiquement lancé l'équivalent d'un Silencio de façon à ce qu'il n'entende plus leurs discours. Il aurait aimé leur couper le sifflet, seulement il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire encore plus remarquer. De la même façon il aurait très bien pu sortir de sa cage, mais les elfes se serait probablement précipité pour l'achever, et cela aurait fini en carnage.

En réalité, il avait fallu qu'il utilise un peu de légilimencie pour comprendre pourquoi ses elfes haïssaient autant les Ouargues. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était loin de lui plaire. Bien évidemment avec la chance qui le caractérisait, il avait justement choisit un elfe dénommé Elrond, et comme par hasard, il se trouvait être le seigneur des lieux. Il avait mis autant de subtilité qu'il avait pu dans cette action et pourtant il avait encore dépassé les limites qu'il se fixait. D'ailleurs, il se serait probablement fait repérer, si son « hôte » n'avait pas était en train de dormir. Toujours est-il qu'il avait appris bien plus qu'il ne le voulait, notamment sur l'anneau que transportait Frodon et ce qu'il se passait sur ce monde.

Il avait aussi trouvé son explication sur les fanar et Valars que Grands-Pas, Aragorn se corrigea-t-il automatiquement en repensant à ce qu'Elrond lui avait appris, avait mentionné. Et il se demandait si les rencontrer serait une bonne idée, les Valars étant les divinité de ce monde, peut-être seraient-ils capable de le tuer. Mais il ne savait pas où chercher, malheureusement. Car quoique les autres en pense, s'il pouvait en finir il n'hésiterait pas, même s'il devait emporter toute une civilisation avec lui.

Surtout s'il s'agissait de ces elfes. Leur conception des autres races étant tellement archaïque, surtout que leur longévité leur avait permis de ne pas perdre les connaissances qu'ils avaient acquises comme c'était généralement le cas dans les autres civilisations. Ainsi ils avaient développé une mentalité similaire à celle des sang-purs que son ancien monde arborait. Ils ne persécutaient pas les êtres qu'ils considéraient comme inférieur non plus, mais le dédain dont ils faisaient preuve lorsqu'il s'adressait à un homme ou un nain l'énervait au plus haut point.

La première règle de politesse aurait était de ne pas parler une langue inconnue dans une conversation alors que chaque personne dans la pièce était capable de comprendre une langue commune. Le simple fait que les elfes passent de la dîtes langue commune à l'elfique dans une conversation avec des nains était juste une profonde forme de snobisme, qu'Harry ne tolérait point. Il s'était même promit de faire son petit show lorsque ses compagnons arriveraient pour remettre ses petit êtres imbus d'eux-mêmes à leur place. Après tout, c'était lui le plus vieux ici, et ces elfes ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait montrer un peu plus de respect à ses anciens.

D'autant plus qu'avec tous ces événements il avait tout juste eu le temps de s'intéresser à sa nouvelle nature, il s'était à nouveau transformer parce que cette forme était bien plus pratique pour chasser, et même si les Ouargues étaient semblables au loup, ils n'en restaient pas moins une espèce différente. Une espèce méconnu et incomprise également. La seule chose que les Ouargues avaient en commun avec les loups hormis leur ressemblance physique était un goût très prononcé pour la liberté. Hormis cela ils étaient fondamentalement différents. Les loups étaient avant tout des animaux, et se reposait sur leur instinct, alors que les Ouargues étaient plus intellectuellement développé.

Et malgré que cela le gène de l'admettre les Ouargues était une espèce qui avait était créé pour les besoins du seigneur noir de ce monde. La base avait été un loup bien sûr, mais les Ouargues étaient supposés être des créatures pensantes. Seulement ils avaient tout de suite était réduit en esclavage et n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'utiliser ce qui les différencier des loups. Ce n'était pas étonnant si Grands-Pas avait qualifié les Ouargues de gros loup après tout.

Sous sa forme de loup il aurait était incapable de s'empêcher de sortir de cette cage même si, dans ce cas, il ne se serait tout simplement pas fait capturé. Alors que sous sa forme d'Ouargue, ces instincts hurlaient toujours aussi fort si ce n'était plus, mais au moins pouvait-il faire le choix d'aller à leurs encontre. Mais il regrettait tout de même sa magie. Cette forme était bien moins propice à son utilisation, en loup il pouvait utilisait sa magie instinctive comme il le voulait, il lui suffisait d'y penser, maintenant qu'il pouvait penser comme lorsqu'il était humain, sa magie instinctive lui venait moins facilement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perçut l'odeur de Frodon accompagné de celle du cheval de son ravisseur. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils sentaient cette odeur entêtante, et cela n'était pas normal. Certes l'Anneau que transportait Frodon empestait la corruption, mais jamais l'odeur ne s'était propagée sur le reste de son corps.

Il était reconnaissant aux elfes de l'avoir installé dehors, ainsi il avait pu le sentir de loin, mais il ne le voyait pas pour autant, et cela l'irritait. Il était obligé de patienter jusqu'à ce que Frodon passe près de sa cage avec l'attroupement d'elfe qui l'accompagnait pour pouvoir l'observé et se rendre compte de son état, alors il se coucha et attendu pendant deux longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables.

Lorsqu'enfin Frodon arriva à sa portée, Harry découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Même si cela le dérangeait de l'admettre, il avait complétement oublié que Frodon s'était fait poignarder la nuit où les Cavaliers avaient attaqués et qu'il avait commencé sa chasse. Ainsi, il n'avait pas remarqué que Frodon avait été maudit, et il commençait sa transformation en ombre. Mais il allait tout de suite y remédier !

Ainsi les elfes qui observèrent l'Ouargue étrange le virent disparaitre de sa cage avant de réapparaitre juste à côté de Frodon, faisant paniquer les elfes qui l'escortaient. Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quelque chose, ils avaient tous les deux disparus dans un gros *pop* qui résonna dans l'air, tant les elfes étaient silencieux.

On ne les retrouva que bien plus tard. Après avoir retourné tous les environs en désespoir de cause, un elfe eu l'idée d'aller voir dans les chambres, et ils découvrirent Frodon allonger sur un lit, Volfe à ses côtés, montant la garde. Ayant peu de temps et vu que l'Ouargue ne semblait pas vouloir blesser Frodon, les elfes les laissèrent ainsi et envoyèrent quérir le seigneur Elrond pour guérir Frodon s'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, après avoir observé Frodon sans trop se rapprocher, sinon l'Ouargue relevait la tête et grognait de façon menaçante, Elrond décréta qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, et qu'il ferait passer l'envie au prochain elfe qui déciderait de le quérir pour guérir une si petite estafilade qui laisserai à peine une cicatrice d'ici quelques heures. À ce moment-là, l'Ouargue toussa, un son étrange sortant de sa gorge, comme s'il était un chat cherchant à se débarrasser d'une pelote. Sauf que loin des poils, se fut un éclat noir brillant qui tomba au sol. Intrigué Elrond étudia le fragment et fini par l'identifié comme provenant du Mordor.

Il décréta alors qu'on laisse les deux étrangers tranquille pour la nuit, car ils semblaient avoir besoin de repos, d'autant plus qu'au vu des événements de la journée, il avait de quoi faire une nuit blanche juste pour ordonner ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteure :<strong> A que coucou !

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas nous sommes Jeudi et pourtant je post un chapitre ! Il se trouve que je suis actuellement dans une phase de ma scolarité où je pourrais dormir en cours que j'apprendrai rien de nouveau ! Alors à la place j'écris.

J'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitre se me semble, celui-ci donc, et 2 chapitres pour d'autre fics qui me viennent en tête !

C'est pourquoi un tout nouveau sondage est disponible sur mon profil !

Ces 2 fic donc, serons liées à cette histoire, mais elles pourront toutes se lire séparément et dans n'importe quel ordre !

À ce stade vous êtes sensées remarquez que tien ! Y a plus le sondage pour le pairing de cette fic !

Et oui c'est Officiel Légolas remporte le concours ! (avec 78% des votes)

La Deuxième place est attribué à Aragorn, et malheureusement il n'aura pas de prix de consolation… ah si ! Une certain Arwen je crois, non ?

Le jury a aussi décidé d'attribué une mention spécial à …

*roulement de tambour*

Boromir et Sauron ! Qui ont tous les deux réussi à comptabiliser 1 voix ! On peut les applaudir.

Pour tous les autres, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce sont des ploucs indignes de Ryry !

Au une magnifique idée me vient à l'esprit ! Il me suffit de rajouter une donnée et vous pourrez calculer le nbr de votant alors… on va dire que Aragorn a totalisé 3 voix.

Maintenant donnez-moi le nbr de votant ! Mais attention, sachant que je suis actuellement en étude supérieur et que forcément je fais des maths, je veux une démonstration !

Ça prend 3 ligne, je le fait en 30sec top chrono, c'est juste pour m'assurer que vous n'avez pas retenu le chiffre comme ça en consultant les résultats et histoire de vous faire travaillez un peu les méninges !

Car il se trouve qu'il y a un prix à gagner !

Comme me l'a fait remarquer un reviewer anonyme dont je ne citerais pas le nom (surtout qu'il est consultable dans la liste des review xD), je n'ai pas donnez les indices que j'avais promis dans la fin de la 1ère coupure pub.

Simplement parce qu'un autre reviewer anonyme dont je ne citerais pas le nom (tjrs pour la même raison ! xD) à trouver ! Et puisque cette personne, dont je ne citerais tjrs pas le nom, a poliment refusé le cadeau promit pour la réponse, je le remets en jeu voilà !

S'il y a plusieurs bonne réponse, je prendrai la démo la mieux rédiger !

Après si vous vous demandez pk je suis aussi folle, c'est très simple. Ce matin en allant en cours de maths, le prof nous dit « Voilà on a enfin finit les révisions de 1ère année, maintenant on passe au cours de 2ème année c'est nouveau ! » Je me dis chouette ! Enfin pouvoir me triturer les méninges jusqu'à ce que ça fume !

Et là le prof note le titre du chapitre au tableau… « Déterminants »

Zut de zut ! Ça fait quoi, allez, je suis sympa, 1an et demi que je sais faire ça ?

En gros je suis partie pour écrire encore plus de chapitre pendant mes cours de maths ! Et c'est vous qui allez en pâtir ! Mouahah

Pour ceux qui sont encore là à lire les notes, je suppose que je peux expliquer que y a 2 ans je suis rentré en 1ère année de prépa (MPSI) que j'ai fini, l'année dernière je suis rentré en 2ème année (MP*) et suite à des problèmes de santé j'ai du arrêter donc je suis reparti à la fac en 2ème année, et là je pleure tellement c'est facile !

M'enfin j'ai suffisamment raconté ma vie pour ce soir… Alors, les rars ….

**Graety :** Hum si tu souhaites que je réponde au review plus tôt faudrait que je puisse te pm, sinon, je continuerais à répondre ici.

À part ça, le fait que tu aies rien comprit au chapitre précédant est plus ou moins normal ! Comme je l'ai précisé c'est ce que j'appelle une coupure pub, dans laquelle je fais un stop sur l'histoire dans la Terre du milieu, et qu'on voit qqch qui se passe ailleurs. Là j'ai introduit 7 nouveaux personnages qui ont un lien avec les faucheuses et que si vous voulez plus d'info je vous conseille d'aller lire la review d'Aube Crépusculaire sur le chapitre 12, mais je ne dis rien de plus pour pas faire de spoilers. Dedans est résumé tous ce qu'il fallait comprendre sur ce chapitre (et même plus) sachant que je ne dirais rien de plus !

Par contre je vais faire un petit tableau pour « identifier » les 7 que je posterai à chaque fin de chapitre juste pour que vous arriviez à vous situer quand ils reviendront dans l'histoire.

Premier – Chef de la bande, type parfait

Deuxième – Grande Brute au cœur tendre

Troisième – Pimbêche de service ou encore narcissique poupée

Quatrième – Intello de service, Mister-je-sais-tout©

Cinquième – Timide maladive, avec le rideau de cheveux

Sixième – Badboy, méchant monsieur

Septième – Strict bonne femme, femme d'affaire/maîtresse (Pas de pensée déplacé merci !)

**Indice 2:** Une seule et unique personne correspond au contrainte imposer par la Grande Faucheuse à Jane.

Voilà voilà suffisamment blablater ! Plus que le mot de la fin :

Analepse !

Oups je voulais dire :

Review ! :D


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil au sondage sur mon profil ! Que je sache ce qui vous plairait le plus comme prochaine fic :)

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

Lorsque le reste du groupe arriva à Fondcombe, ils y retrouvèrent le chaos. Les elfes étaient désorientés et ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire dans la situation où ils se trouvaient. L'Ouargue n'avait toujours pas voulu lâcher Frodon, mais au moins la blessure s'était résorbée et il ne restait plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. Le seigneur Elrond avait étudié le petit bout qu'ils avaient découvert, ou plutôt que l'Ouargue avait recraché, et c'était un métal que l'on trouvait uniquement au Mordor. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu constater de la blessure de Frodon avant l'intervention de la grosse bestiole, car ils n'étaient même plus sûr que ce soit réellement un Ouargue, ils en déduisirent que le bout provenait de la blessure que Frodon avait à l'épaule. Comment la bébête l'avait-elle récupéré, là était le mystère.

Toujours était-il que personne n'avait réussi à approcher le jeune Frodon, et l'on commençait à s'inquiéter, si jamais le jeune Hobbit venait à se réveiller et que l'Ouargue refusait toujours que l'on approche il ne pourrait ni se nourrir ni bouger, sous peine d'énerver la bête. Et pourtant, il s'était évanoui depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-journée, il devait donc se sustenter dès qu'il fut réveillé.

Le groupe ne fut remarqué que quand Glorfindel pris la parole pour s'enquérir de la situation, et l'elfe qui les entendit ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre les emmena à l'entrée de la chambre dans laquelle reposait Frodon et Harry. À la vue de leurs camarades, les Hobbits se précipitèrent en courant vers le lit en criant « Frodon ! Harry ! », ce qui réveilla l'Ouargue somnolant. Aussitôt il se leva et évita les paires de bras qui arrivait dans sa direction. Les Hobbits s'étaient précipités vers Frodon, mais quand ils s'aperçurent que celui-ci dormait encore, leur course avait dévié pour se précipiter vers Harry. Les trois Hobbits se cognèrent donc les laissant assommés quelques instants pendant que Grands-Pas riait à gorge déployée.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu viens de faire là, Harry, dit-il entre deux spasmes, alors que le susnommé reprenait forme humaine, laissant ainsi sous le choc les deux elfes présent dans la pièce. Glorfindel ayant le goût de ne pas s'évanouir.

- Tiens tu ris toi ? demanda-t-il, ignorant simplement la pseudo-remontrance que lui avait faite Aragorn. Enfin tu me diras, j'en ai appris plus sur toi en trois jours ici, que pendant tout ce petit voyage. Alors elle s'appelle Arwen comme ça ? déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendu m'assurer que tu ne pensais à rien ce soir-là. La demoiselle ne serait pas contente si elle venait à l'apprendre, je pense.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? souffla Grands-Pas rougissant, il avait posé assez de questions, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, à Harry sur sa vie personnel toute ses nuits à la belle étoile pour craindre maintenant un retournement de situation.

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! s'exclama Harry. Ce teint rougeâtre que tu portes suffit pleinement à me satisfaire. Mais maintenant je serais quoi répondre à tes questions un peu trop personnelles. Enfin passons, ton blondinet commence à s'impatienter. »

Devant l'incompréhension qu'affichaient ses interlocuteurs, car maintenant les Hobbits s'étaient relevé et faute de mieux écoutait la conversation espérant glaner des informations sur Frodon, Harry reprit :

« La grande perche à coté de toi avec une paillasse blonde sur le crane, reprit dédaigneusement Harry, celui qui n'arrête pas de me fixer comme si j'allais vous sauter dessus et vous manger tout cru. Soit dit en passant, si jamais ce devrait être le cas, je commencerais par Sam, les autres seraient moins tendres.

- Mais euh, protesta faiblement Sam avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé du seigneur de Fondcombe et d'une bonne tripoté d'elfes, plongeant ainsi les Hobbits d'un un état d'hébétude à la vue des spécimens elfes, car dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'eux étant totalement focalisés sur Frodon et Harry.

- Salutation Estel, s'exclama Elrond, il est bon de te revoir même si cela doit se faire en ses temps de trouble.

- Je suis également heureux de vous revoir, commença Grands-Pas, et je vais vous fournir les informations que je suis sûr, vous brulez d'avoir, mais avant j'aimerais que mes compagnons puissent se restaurer.

- Certainement, annonça Elrond une pointe de surprise dans la voix, les règles de l'hospitalité ne sont pas oubliés dans ma maison. L'elfe qui vous a conduit ici aurait dû vous envoyer vous rafraichir d'abord, mais j'ai bien peur que le chaos qui sévit depuis peu au sein de Fondcombe n'ait changé les priorités de certains. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux cuisines. »

À ces mots les Hobbits se relevèrent d'un bond du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis et s'avancèrent pour suivre le seigneur des lieux, alors qu'Harry reculait jusqu'au lit pour reprendre la place qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de ses compagnons.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous Harry, demanda Grands-Pas fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai déjà gouté à leurs fichus règles de l'hospitalité merci bien ! s'exclama-t-il une pointe de colère perçant dans sa voix. Et si tu crois que je vais laisser des épouvantails blonds endimanchés s'occuper de Frodon, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma maison, s'indigna Elrond, nous avons toujours parfaitement accueillis les visiteurs à Fondcombe !

- Laissez-moi rire, répliqua Harry. Je n'ai jamais étais aussi mal accueillis qu'ici et c'est peu dire ! En attendant déguerpissez d'ici avant de réveiller Frodon, sinon je vous assure que vous regretterez d'être née ! Avisant les Hobbits il reprit. Je vous préviendrais lorsqu'il sera réveillé en attendant vous ne remettrez pas les pieds ici !»

Sachant que tout le monde était sorti de la pièce avant qu'Aragorn ne remarque qu'Harry ne les suivait pas, Harry referma la porte sur le groupe qui lui faisait face et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sortilège, laissant de l'autre côté un Elrond indigné, un Aragorn étonné, un Glorfindel désorienté, un elfe assommé et trois Hobbits amusés. Le silence s'installa sur le groupe qui n'avait toujours pas bougeait jusqu'à ce que Glorfindel reprenne la parole.

« Il s'est transformé, murmura-t-il désabusé. L'Ouargue s'est transformé. En homme. Estel, je crois que je suis complétement perdu. Et je ne pensais jamais dire cela, mais où sont les nains quand on a besoin d'eux, il me faut de l'alcool et tout de suite.

- Allons manger ! s'exclama Aragorn. Nous discuterons là-bas de ce qui vient de se passer et cela sera plus difficile le ventre vide, d'autant plus que nous ne pourrons rentrer dans cette pièce avant que Frodon ne se réveille, alors rien ne sert de camper ici. »

Et même le seigneur des lieux, suivit Aragorn sans broncher, étant profondément outré mais surtout complétement confus quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer sous son toit.

L'elfe évanoui lui fut complétement oublié par le groupe qui partait et fut retrouvé plus tard par des elfes qui passaient par-là. Bien entendu ils pensèrent que l'Ouargue avait fait des siennes, et la rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Le seigneur Elrond allait regretter d'avoir oublié cet elfe à cet endroit précis, car Harry était loin d'avoir fini son laïus, et il s'était promis de leur pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que les elfes soient remis à leur place. Mais cela bien sûr, Elrond ne le savait pas. Et il allait vraiment le regretter, amèrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure : <strong>

Ahlala je peux déjà entendre les lecteurs, « Mais c'est trop court ! »

Je rappelle que j'ai déjà posté un chapitre y a quatre jours !

Sinon je vois que personne ne s'est penché sur ce problème mathématique, c'est archi simple pourtant !

On pose X=nombre de vote, et j'ai précisez les votes qui ont été distribué donc :

0.78*X= nombre de vote pour Legolas

3=nombre de vote pour Aragorn

1=nombre de vote pour Boromir=nombre de vote pour Sauron

Ça veut dire que X=0.78*X+3+1+1

Si vous comprenez pas ça déjà, vous êtes fichu ! Arrêter les études de maths, direct ! C'est mort xD (Bah oui le nombre total des votants = l'addition de chaque votant !)

Donc une fois que vous avez cette équation tout est écrit !

On a donc X-0.78*X=3+1+1

I.e. : (1-0.78)*X=4+1

i.e. : 0.22*X=5

i.e. : X= 5/0.22=500/22=250/11

Tout ceci ce fait sans calculette déjà !

Arrivé à ce stade seulement vous la sortez normalement, et encore, on peut considérer que 11 c'est presque 10 donc sa donnerait X plus ou moins égale à 25 pour avoir un ordre de grandeur.

Et en sortant la calculette vous obtenez 22.72727272727… Bien sûr comme vous n'êtes pas idiot et qu'il n'y a pas de demi votant, vous arrondissez à l'unité et vous tombez sur 23 !

Et moi je vous réponds Bingo ! Vous remportez le gros lot.

Vous remarquerez que 23 est très proche de 25 et donc que vous pouviez aisément faire ce calcul sans calculette ! Pensez donc à calculez avec des ordres de grandeur ça aide vachement pour voir si votre calcul est faux ! Genre si comme un plouk vous avez divisé par 111 au lieu de 11 et que vous reportez le résultat sur votre copie au bac de Math sans se poser de questions.

On rigole pas je suis sûre que la moitié d'entre vous ferrait la connerie !

Enfin, Après une vrai démo de matheux, c'est pas ça, hein ? Là j'ai fait un truc bien explicité. Sinon ça donnerait plutôt :

Soit N* l'ensemble des entiers strictement positif

Soit X Є N*, le nombre de votant total.

Soit Y Є N*, le nombre de votant pour Legolas, sachant que Y≈0.78*X (énoncé)

On a donc X=Y+3+1+1 (énoncé)

D'où X≈0.78*X+3+1+1

Donc 0.22*X≈5

D'où X≈ 250/11≈22.7272….

Or X Є N*, donc X=23.

Et attention c'est pas finie ! On a seulement montré que si une solution existe alors c'est X=23, maintenant faut vérifier que ça marche donc :

Si X=23, on a Y≈0.78*23≈17.94

Or Y Є N*, donc Y=18

Et 18+3+1+1=23=X !

La solution est donc X=23 ! (On a même démontrer que celle-ci est unique, mais bon vous vous en foutez je pense :p)

Et effectivement il y a bien eu 23 votants, épatant les maths hein ? xD

Maintenant question subsidiaire, cb on suivit jusqu'au bout la démo en comprenant ? ^^

Au fait cette petite démo s'appelle un résonnement par analyse-synthèse ! Ça se fait tjrs en 2 parties, on calcul ce qu'on peut avoir comme résultat et ensuite on vérifie que se sont bien des résultats, voilà :)

Il était sympa mon cours de math nan ? xD

**Indice 3 :** Jane a indiqué qu'elle ne pouvait protéger personne d'elle-même, donc de la Mort, ainsi les seules personnes qu'elle pourrait protéger sont celles qui bénéficient déjà de cette protection.

(Si vous avez toujours pas compris ce qui va se préparer prochainement, je crois que le seul moyen sa serai de vous dire littéralement ce qui va se passez xD)

A part a je ne ferais pas d'autre commentaire sur ce chapitre, ayant un peu de mal a voir si j'ai réussi à rendre ce que je voualis rendre, donc j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! (Même ce qui dise qu'il n'aime pas :) )

Allez au prochain chapitre,

Et appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous qui vous fait de l'œil :p


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Le grand moment de la revanche d'Harry est arrivé, si cela vous ennuie je vous conseille de sauter la fin, sachant que ça peut parler de chose pouvant choquer les plus jeune, le rating T n'est pas là pour rien, et je me demande même si je ne devrai pas le passer M rien que pour ça ^^

Vous voilà prévenu !

Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil au sondage sur mon profil ! Que je sache ce qui vous plairait le plus comme prochaine fic :)

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

Hormis cela, je peux enfin dire que j'ai une béta !

Ce chapitre à était cordialement revu par Aurysadik, vous pouvez l'applaudir ! Et grâce à elle, vous avez un long chapitre ! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

Lorsque Frodon se réveilla, Harry partit chercher les autres, mais ne retourna pas dans la chambre. L'odeur de la nourriture avait eu tôt fait de faire rendre les armes à son estomac, qui n'avait pas était remplis depuis plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à rester dans la pièce. Il n'y eu même que les Hobbits qui sortirent courant à vive allure, accompagné d'un vieille homme tout de gris vêtu qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré.

Ainsi il ne restait plus qu'Aragorn, Elrond, Glorfindel et lui-même dans la pièce. Les deux elfes le dévisagèrent pendant qu'il se jetait sur la nourriture ne prêtant même pas attention au reste de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry ne supportant plus vraiment les regards insistant qu'il recevait sentit ses nerfs lâcher quelque peu.

« Suis-je donc si intéressant ? susurra-t-il un rictus moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Ou chercheriez-vous un moyen de me remettre à nouveau en cage ?

- Et comment aurions-nous put savoir que vous n'étiez pas seulement un Ouargue, lui répondit Elrond irrité, nous nous excusons pour vous avoir enfermé, mais…

- Non, le coupa Harry, vous ne vous excuser rien du tout. Vous pouvez présenter des excuses et demander le pardon, mais je suis seul juge du pardon que je puis accorder.

- Dans ce cas excuser nous d'avoir voulu protéger nos familles de ce que nous pensions être un animal dont la vocation est de nous attaquer, répliqua Elrond, avec une parfait imitation du ton de Rogue dans ces plus grand jour.

- Ne me faites pas rire, répondit Harry d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune réflexion. Quand ai-je montré le moindre signe d'hostilité ? Je me suis même laissé capturer, alors que j'aidais mon ravisseur, pour éviter un combat inutile qui aurait probablement tourné au bain de sang pour notre ami blond ici présent. De la même façon lorsque je suis arrivé ici, vous m'avez tout de suite mis en cage, et la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas cherché à me liquider tout de suite étant que Glorfindel me trouvait étrange. Quant à l'accueil, vous ne vous êtes absolument pas soucié de moi, loin de là. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais vu, _seigneur_ Elrond. À bien y réfléchir, la seule chose que j'ai vue, ce sont des troupeaux d'elfes défiler devant ma cage pour proférer des ignominies à mon encontre. Mais vous avez entièrement raison, c'était tellement enrichissant comme expérience, que je vous propose de la vivre, allons dans un village humain voisin, mettons vous en cage et un bâillon sur la bouche que vous ne puissiez communiquer. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous feront un très bon accueil ! Avec un peu de chance il sera même meilleur que le mien, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de murmurer la voix dangereusement rauque, peut-être quelqu'un aura-t-il la bonté de vous donner une pomme sans vous la jeter au visage.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages, jeune homme, soupira Elrond un brin agacé. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Vous n'avez subi aucune violence physique et vous avez été nourris. Vous devriez donc vous estimez heureux d'être encore en vie, après les insultes que vous avez prononcées envers ma maison. »

Harry se désola devant tant de mauvaise foi. Les elfes étaient tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes ! Il était temps de les remettre à leur place.

« Oh, et donc vous pensez pouvoir me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua-t-il un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Non, Harry ! s'exclama Aragorn.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, il est grand temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, et il semblerait que je sois tout désigner. D'autant que je n'apprécie pas les plaisantins qui parce qu'ils semblent plus vieux que moi ce permettent de me traiter comme un gamin.

- Comment osez-vous, tonna Elrond avant d'à nouveau se faire couper la parole.

- Par contre comme je suis un peu énervé, je vous laisse que dix seconde avant de riposter, le prévint Harry.

- Petit insolent, tempêta Elrond. D'autant que cinq secondes me suffiraient amplement.

- Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement le temps qu'il vous reste maintenant, répondit narquoisement Harry avant de continuer son décompte. »

4

Elrond inspirant profondément « Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à répondre à votre provocation »

3

Il défia Harry du regard

2

Harry ferma les yeux

1

Il les rouvrit

0

Sous les hoquets de stupeur, à la place d'Elrond se tenait maintenant un paon.

'Note de l'auteure : Coupera là ? Coupera pas là ? Ah je crois que je suis trop gentille xD'

« Bien, s'exclama Harry. Voilà une bonne chose de fait, il va arrêter de me gonfler celui-ci ! Mais je reste ouvert à toute question du moment que vous ne m'insultait pas ! reprit Harry observant Glorfindel.

- Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda alors Aragorn recevant un regard noir de la part d'Harry. Tu as dit toi-même que tu acceptais toutes les questions, et je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse à celle-là.

- J'ai arrêté de compter lorsque j'ai atteint mes dix millénaires, répondit-il agacé, sous l'œil incrédule de Glorfindel. Content ?

- Très, maintenant si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu as fait du seigneur Elrond, reprit Aragorn plus sérieusement.

- Pour l'instant pas grand-chose, je l'ai juste transformé en paon. Mais s'il continue à vouloir escalader la table juste pour venir me picorer le bras, j'en ferais un gigot. Bien entendu s'il se tient tranquille je pourrai faire preuve de clémence et lui rendre son apparence habituelle, reprit Harry d'un ton totalement désintéressé. »

Aussitôt le paon stoppa son ascension ardue perdant ainsi son élan et retombant lamentablement sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée. Après quelques instants d'un silence gêné, Glorfindel entreprit d'en apprendre plus sur leur hôte si spécial.

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite dans la forêt. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner, j'avoue honteusement avoir laissé ma peur dominer mes actions et je compte bien ne jamais refaire la même erreur.

- Ouah, s'exclama Harry impressionné. ça c'est des excuses ! Prends-en de la graine le piaf ! reprit-il s'adressant à Elrond, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de ricaner bêtement. Super jeu de mot ! Faudra que je le ressorte. En tout cas, _Aile ronde_, tu remarqueras qu'il a eu l'intelligence et la sagesse de reconnaitre ses torts, ce qui ne fut pas ton cas. Sur ce, reprit-il s'adressant à nouveau à Glorfindel. Vous êtes tout pardonné, je comprends parfaitement que vous ne fussiez à l'aise en ma présence, surtout que le terrain de chasse d'une Ombre n'est pas propice à la rencontre et au dialogue.

- Une Ombre ? demanda alors Glorfindel.

- En l'occurrence, un Cavalier Noir si vous préférez. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, avant que Glorfindel ne se décide à poursuivre. Il ingérait probablement les différentes informations qu'il pouvait recueillir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes à Fondcombe, finit-il par demander. J'ai cru comprendre qu'indépendamment du fait que j'ai pu vous y emmener de force, vous souhaitiez vous y rendre.

- À l'origine j'y accompagnais juste Frodon et les autres, répondit Harry. Mais il se trouve que suite à un concours de circonstance, je me suis retrouvé transformer en Ouargue. Étant donné qu'il semblerait que vous possédiez divers ouvrage attrayant à la magie, j'aurais espéré pouvoir les consulter pour trouver un remède à mon problème de fourrure, dit-il mi amusé. De plus puisqu'Aragorn est lié à ma transformation, j'aurais probablement besoin de lui pour reverser le processus. Et puisqu'il se rendait également à Fondcombe, ma destination était toute indiquée.

- Vous n'étiez donc pas venu que pour étudier, médita Glorfindel. Et vous avez accepté d'accompagner les Hobbits sans même connaitre leur objectif ni même les dangers qui les accompagneraient ?

- Oui, cela peut se voir comme ça, acquiesça Harry. »

À ce moment-là, un contingent d'elfes fit irruption dans la pièce. À peine virent-ils Harry qu'ils bandèrent leurs flèches et décochèrent, sous les regards horrifiés de Glorfindel, d'Aragorn et d'un paon. Les flèches s'arrêtèrent en plein milieux de leurs courses et tombèrent au sol, avant qu'un éclair rouge ne traverse la pièce et vienne percuter la cohorte déjà sur le point de lancer une deuxième salve.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas comme cela que vous allez réussir à m'éliminer, dit Harry, une moue contrite plaquée sur le visage, s'adressant à la cantonade.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, annonça Glorfindel alors que le paon faisait frénétiquement des signes de tête pour nier toute responsabilité dans cette affaire.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais allez me procurez des informations à la source, répliqua Harry avant de s'approcher d'un elfe assommé. »

Après avoir lancé un _Incarcerem_, Il enchaina avec un _Enervate_ et, lorsque l'elfe ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour l'insulter, il y versa une goutte de véritaserum. Bien sûr, l'elfe aussitôt refermer la bouche, mais il était trop tard.

Le seul hic, fut qu'Harry ne posa pas la moindre question en rapport avec la pseudo-tentative d'assassinat. Il posa juste des questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Et il reproduisit le même schéma avec chaque elfe présent dans la pièce hormis Glorfindel il le trouvait sympathique. Chaque fois, il commençait par poser la même question : « Quelle est la situation la plus embarrassante dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvé ? » Et il enchaînait avec une série de questions personnalisées ensuite. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'un des elfes lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais était embarrassé, Harry s'était fait un plaisir de remédier à cette situation. Surtout qu'Aragorn était parti, ne voulant pas « profiter » du spectacle, pour prendre des nouvelles de Frodon, accompagné de Glorfindel qui s'était empressé de dire qu'il devait aussi voir comment allait Frodon.

Etant tombé sur un prude, Harry avait décidé de lui lire un exemplaire illustré du Kama sutra, sans oublier de commenter toutes les images. De plus, cela n'avait pas non plus laisser insensibles les autres. À partir de là, tout avait plus ou moins dégénéré, et les elfes prêtèrent serment de ne jamais révéler ce qui s'était réellement passer ce soir-là, surtout que Harry avait réservé le pire pour Elrond, et ils ne le verraient jamais plus de la même façon.

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de s'amuser avec les elfes, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il ne s'était pas résolu à agir plus tôt, car Aragorn était toujours présent et qu'il ne souhaitait pas le traumatiser à vie. Il s'était légèrement éloigné de son objectif en s'amusant à traumatiser ces petits elfes, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait s'occuper d'Elrond. Le fait de l'avoir transformer en paon suffirait probablement à Aragorn et Glorfindel pour justifier qu'Harry avait fini par se venger d'Elrond en faisant une allusion douteuse à un égo surdimensionné, et ainsi ils passeraient tous à autre chose. Mais avant, il allait simplement lui faire comprendre que son pire cauchemar était le plus doux des rêvés à côté de lui. Et comme il ne prenait pas de plaisir particulier à persécuter des paons, il retransforma Elrond.

« Ah, soupira d'aise Elrond avant de murmurer. Enfin !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, petit seigneur, lui rappela Harry d'un ton doucereux. Je suis encore là, et maintenant il n'y a plus personne dans cette pièce pour te protéger de mon courroux.

- J'avoue avoir était surpris au vue des capacités que vous avez montré, et me doutes que vous ne soyez pas un simple humain, bien que le fait de vous transformer en Ouargue a révélé ceci il y a bien longtemps. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous souhaiter donc vous en prendre à ma maison, répliqua Elrond d'un ton dédaigneux. Et je doute que vous en ayez réellement le pouvoir.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? l'interrogea Harry. Dans ce cas, nous allons remédiez à ce manque de connaissances. J'aimerais connaitre votre pire cauchemar.

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire, ricana Elrond.

- Entendu. Dans ce cas je vais aller me servir directement à la source plus vous résisterez, plus vous souffrirez. »

Sur ce, Harry utilisa la légilimencie pour récupérer les informations qu'il voulait, alors qu'Elrond se tenait la tête et se retenait de gémir de douleur. Il ne fit pas grand effort pour réduire les dégâts qu'il aurait pu causer, mais le simple fait de l'avoir prévenu empêchait Elrond de sombrer dans la folie d' essayer de résister à la présence d'Harry. Alors il chercha un peu plus en profondeur pour bien saisir toutes les nuances qui composaient l'esprit d'Elrond.

« Intéressant, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il semblerait que je vous ai mésestimé, continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Elrond. Vous faites vraiment passer les besoin de votre maison avant vous-même. Enfin, même si votre fille reste prioritaire, Arwen c'est cela ? Jolie brin de fille, et quelle cauchemar atroce que de la voir mourir toutes les nuits, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle fréquente Aragorn si c'est ce qui l'attend, et peu importe qu'elle laisse tout de même un héritier derrière elle, car personne ne saurait la remplacer. »

Il implanta alors une image beaucoup plus vivace que ces pseudo-cauchemars dans l'esprit d'Elrond Arwen dans une robe blanche tachée de rouge, gisant dans une mare de sang. Et celle-ci ne fut que la première d'une longue série mettant toujours au premier plan Arwen dans diverses situations. Sachant que chaque image était pire que la précédente. Il était passez du cadavre d'Arwen, au cadavre d'Arwen protégeant son enfant à moitié recouvert de sang. Lorsqu'il lui avait montré un viol collectif sur sa personne, l'image suivante montrait la même chose sauf que cette fois ci, les orques et gobelin prenaient la place des elfes et des hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement qui laissa Elrond pantelant sur le sol et complétement hagard, Harry reprit son monologue.

« C'est tout de même bien dommage. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aragorn, j'aurais probablement pris un malin plaisir à réaliser tout ceci en vrai rien que pour vos beaux yeux, _Monseigneur_, ajouta Harry avec une voie mielleuse, qui trahissait le dégout qu'Elrond lui inspirait. Bien, maintenant que tu as vu ton pitoyable cauchemar sous tous les angles possible, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable cauchemar, ceux qui te font penser que tu n'aurais même pas du naitre, ceux qui vont même jusqu'à te faire croire que tu n'aurais jamais du exister, que toute ta vie n'as servi à rien, que le monde se portera bien mieux sans toi et que la seule chose que tu aurais pu faire d'utile était de mettre fin à ton existence. Et je te rassure tout de suite, la séance ne prendra fin que quand tu auras compris que même le terme de pire cauchemar n'est qu'un doux euphémisme pour me désigner, surtout lorsque l'on se met en travers de mon chemin et que l'on refuse d'en sortir. »

Le reste de la journée ne fut que souffrance pour Elrond, sachant que pas une seule fois Harry ne fit mine de lever la main sur lui ou même de le toucher. Après cela, il s'était sentit soudain très las. Il ne regrettait pas ses actions, loin de là. Il exécrait toute forme de racisme au plus haut point, et quand il avait découvert qu'Elrond tenait encore Aragorn responsable des erreurs de son ancêtre ou celle de tous ses pairs, il était entré dans une rage noire.

Il eut un petit rire désabusé. A partir de ce moment-là, quoiqu'il entreprendrait, il aurait le soutien d'Elrond. Certes il l'avait fait souffrir psychologiquement, mais cet elfe était tellement borné qu'il avait besoin de casser sa vision des choses afin de lui ouvrir l'esprit. Il avait tout de même gardé son objectif premier en tête, et inculquer des notions primordial dans la tête de l'elfe. Il ne lui avait pas appris la tolérance, non, ça l'elfe le possédait déjà. Il tolérait la présence des nains dans sa maison par exemple, mais cela s'arrêtait là. La tolérance n'était qu'une autre forme de racisme, une forme passive. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on tolérait la présence de quelqu'un qu'on l'acceptait… et toute la subtilité était là.

D'ailleurs, le racisme passif pouvait presque être la pire des formes de racisme. Certes, les elfes ne tuaient pas les autres peuples comme l'avait fait les Mangemorts avec les né-moldus. Et pourtant, ils avaient réussi à implanter dans les esprits qu'ils étaient meilleurs que quiconque. Au moins les né-moldus avaient-ils pu se débattre et défendre leurs idées, il suffisait de voir Hermione. Mais dans ce cas, la hiérarchisation des races étaient archaïques et bien trop implantée dans les esprits pour que l'on pense à se rebeller. Jamais un humain n'aurait eu l'esprit de dire qu'il était plus agile qu'un elfe, et pourtant cela n'était pas impossible.

C'était pour cela qu'Harry considérait le racisme passif comme le pire, car les elfes qui avaient agressé Harry lorsqu'il était dans la cage ne comprenaient même pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal.

Alors maintenant qu'il avait mis son grain de sel, il espérait voir la situation s'améliorer d'elle-même. C'est pour cela que présentement, il était enfermé dans une sorte de bibliothèque regroupant l'ancien savoir des elfes et qu'il s'instruisait en essayant de chercher un moyen d'améliorer sa situation à lui, car malgré tout sa forme lupine lui manquait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en s'enfermant dans cette pièce, il manquerait une réunion très importante puisqu'il avait « demandé » à Elrond qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Ainsi, il manquerait également le départ de la Communauté.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'auteure :<span>** Alors, il était long ce chapitre hein ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, pasque ma gentille béta a presque sorti le fouet pour que je le rallonge !

Enfin j'espère que ceux qui se réjouissait de voir Harry se passer les nerfs sur Elrond, sont satisfait. J'ai essayer de pas être trop 'trash' pour les lecteur sensible, mais disons qu'on ma plus poussez dans l'autre direction ^^

Et aujourd'hui pas envie de blablatouiller alors place direct au rar !

Rar :

**yachiru-chan :** J'espère que tu est donc satisfaite avec ce chapitre, pasque oui les elfes en ont un peu baver tout de même ^^

**licorne49:** Ha enfin quelqu'un reconnait mon génie ! C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui apprécie le doux crissement de la craie sur le tableau qui écrit une équation juste ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments, ça me fait super plaisir que tu l'apprécies (la fic hein pas la démo !) Surtout que si que m'embête le plus c'est de savoir si j'arrive à rendre le mélange des deux mondes crédibles et apparament c'est le cas ! Alors encore merci pour la review et j'espère que tu apprécieras encore la suite.

**lifeisadream** : Alors j'espère que tu est heureuse ! Un chapitre long ! xD Et j'espère que ça continuera a te plaire.

Quant à la démo de math, alors la désolé de te décevoir, mais pour _démontrer _bien comme il faut y a pas de manière plus simple, surtout que le produit en croix dont tu me parles et bien on a rien pour le faire ! Parce que l'énoncé ne dit pas que 5 voix donne 22% ^^ ça c'est moi qui l'ai calculer dans ma petite démo, donc on avait besoin de la faire.

Par contre je suis entièrement d'accord ! Les maths s'est être des grosses feignasses !

Bah tiens, ça m'a donner l'envie de refaire uen démo, mais celle-là est plus fun, même si elle serre juste à épater les amis xD

Je vais maintenant vous montrer que 1=0.999999... avec des 9 à l'infini ! Bien sur pour les rigoureux qui vont me dire nan c'est pas vrai tu te trompe qqpart je vais faire tout bien encore.

On travaille dans R avec la structure de corps usuelle (ie R muni de + et *) (Cette ligne sert juste a dire que je vais faire des multiplicatiosn et des additions xD)

On pose x=0.999999... avec des 9 a l'infini.

On a donc 10*x=9.999999...

Or x+9=9.999999...

Donc 10*x=x+9

ie 10*x-x=9

ie 9*x=9

ie x=9/9

donc x=1 QED (Quod Erum Demonstrat ou CQFD)

Voilà ! A tchao bonsoir.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil au sondage sur mon profil ! Que je sache ce qui vous plairait le plus comme prochaine fic :)

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

Ce chapitre a été aimablement béta par Aurysadik. *insérer tonnerre d'applaudissement*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

Maintenant qu'il avait mis son grain de sel, il espérait voir la situation s'améliorer d'elle-même. C'est pour cela que présentement, il était enfermé dans une sorte de bibliothèque regroupant l'ancien savoir des elfes et qu'il s'instruisait en essayant de chercher un moyen d'améliorer sa situation à lui, car malgré tout sa forme lupine lui manquait.

Il ne regrettait pas son action, loin de là… Cela lui avait permis d'évacuer le stress qu'il avait accumulé, car même lui ne pouvait s'habituer à un tel changement d'univers comme si de rien n'était. De plus, il s'était juré de ne jamais rien regretter de ses choix, c'est pourquoi il irait toujours jusqu'au bout de ces actions tant qu'elles le laisseraient sans regret. Car les regrets étaient les seules choses que vous emportiez toujours avec vous, vous rongeant de l'intérieur. Il se refusait donc à en avoir. Même si cela le conduisait à faire d'énormes erreurs, au moins pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait aucun regret. Du moins depuis sa « nouvelle » vie. Car malheureusement, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore le Maitre de la Mort, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de regrets toujours plus déplaisant les uns que les autres.

Il aurait absolument tout sacrifié à vrai dire, pour réparer cet état de fait. Il se surprenait toujours à rêvasser. Et si… Seulement avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Alors Harry se reconcentra sur sa tâche, car la malédiction de la grande Faucheuse n'allait pas partir toute seule.

Après avoir fureté parmi une bonne centaine d'ouvrages, Harry dû se rendre à l'évidence. Même s'il apprenait énormément de choses sur ce nouveau monde, ces livres ne l'aiderait en rien à inverser le processus dont il était victime. Il avait sorti les deux bouts de papier que la grande Faucheuse lui avait laissé et commencé à les étudier. Connaissant sa passion pour les énigmes, il serait capable de tirer quelque chose de ceux-ci.

Il finit par comprendre que l'activation du sort requerrait la vérification de deux conditions.

Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, devait demander des explications sur une race, n'importe laquelle, alors qu'Harry entendait la question.

Quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, devait répondre et donc donner des explications quant à cette race, mais de manière génuine, sans qu'il pense au fait que cela transformerait Harry, sinon le sortilège se révélerait inefficace.

Le principal problème résidait dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de limite de temps. S'il prenait l'envie à quelqu'un d'expliquer ce qu'était les fanars ou les Valars alors qu'Harry était à proximité, sans nul doute qu'il se verrait aussitôt transformé, grâce à la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Aragorn alors qu'ils voyageaient vers Fondcombe.

En fait, la seule manière qu'il existait pour lui de revenir à la normal, c'était que quelqu'un lui explique qui il était, ce qui était parfaitement risible. Qui ferait cela, si ce n'était pour l'aider à renverser le processus ? Et à ce moment-là, la deuxième condition ne serait pas remplie. Il serait donc un Ouargue au moins le temps de retrouver la grande Faucheuse. Après tout, elle serait capable de détruire ce qu'elle avait créé, du moins l'espérait-il.

Quant à la solution miracle pour rentrer à Cimetière, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la trouver. La seule chose qui aurait pu y faire écho, c'était cette « grande aventure ». C'était certain, la clef se cachait dans ces mots, mais il était pour l'instant incapable de les décoder. Alors il lâcha momentanément l'affaire.

N'ayant plus de quoi alimenter ses pensées, son estomac parvient enfin à faire parvenir son cri de détresse jusqu'à son cerveau, et Harry décida de partir en quête de nourriture. Il finit par arriver en plein milieu de banquet de départ des nains, et au beau milieu d'une intense discussion entre Gloïn et Elrond.

« Puisque je vous dit que vous ne gouterez jamais meilleur alcool que la bière brassée par ma défunte mère ! s'indigna Gloïn avant de rajouter les procédures d'usage sur un ton beaucoup plus doux. « Paix à son âme. »

- Maître Gloïn, pourriez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager que je ne boive pas d'alcool, donc que je ne puis donc confirmer vos dires, tenta d'exposer calmement Elrond.

- Enfin, Seigneur Elrond ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les nains font la meilleure bière de toute la Terre du Milieu, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'admettre que celle-ci est meilleure que toutes les autres en ce bas monde ? »

On pouvait apercevoir que petit à petit, les elfes, aussi bien que les nains encore présents, avaient commencé à s'éloigner de leurs souverains. Laissant ainsi de la place et même de la nourriture. Faisant fi de tout le bon sens dont il aurait pu faire preuve pour éviter une situation risquant de devenir problématique, Harry écouta son estomac et s'assit à la droite d'Elrond, faisant apparaitre des couverts une assiette pour lui-même. Elrond sembla alors décidé à profiter de la situation pour reporter l'attention de Gloïn sur Harry.

« Ah Seigneur Gloïn, je redoutais de ne pouvoir vous présenter, commença Elrond en réfléchissant sur les mots à employer. Je souhaitais vous présenter Harry. Il est à présent notre hôte, malgré les désaccords qui ont pu survenir auparavant. En réparation des tord qui lui ont était causés, il a eu accès à notre bibliothèque, et j'eu peur qu'il décide de ne jamais en sortir. J'ai déjà vu Gandalf y séjourner des jours entiers.

- Ah, vraiment ! s'exclama Gloïn, oubliant complètement son histoire de bière, sans pour autant avoir dessoulé. Vous êtes donc celui qui a remis un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce vieux seigneur. Je vous proclame officiellement amis des nains, que l'on vous fasse toujours bon accueil, et puissiez-vous botter encore plus de trains d'elfes !

- Maitre nain… commença Harry.

- Appelez-moi Gloïn, voyons !

- Gloïn, reprit Harry un sourire maintenant plaqué sur le visage. J'avoue avoir sciemment botté le train du seigneur Elrond, comme vous l'avez si bien exprimé, mais il se trouve que j'ai malheureusement outrepassé mes droits et fait du tort plus que de raisons. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne me permettrai pas de « botter encore plus de trains d'elfes », juste pour le plaisir. Ah ce propos il me semble vous devoir des excuses, seigneur Elrond, j'ai fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle cette fois-là et pour cela je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je demande réparation, finit par répondre Elrond, ne sachant pas vraiment quel attitude adopter.

- Cela dépend bien entendu de ce que vous demanderez, répondit simplement Harry.

- Je voudrais que vous protégiez la Communauté de l'Anneau, murmura alors Elrond, de façon à ce que seul Harry et accessoirement Gloïn l'entende.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? répondit simplement Harry, un sourcil levé.

- Il me semble que vous souhaitiez suivre Aragorn, pour lever votre malédiction, expliqua Elrond. Et vous étiez dans la bibliothèque lorsque le conseil s'est réuni, mais Aragorn et les Hobbits sont parti avec quatre autres personnes.

- Une équipe dirigé par mon fils, s'exclama alors Gloïn se levant de la table et renversant la moitié de la chope qu'il tenait au passage. Très bonne idée, seigneur Elrond ! Rejoignez donc la communauté. Si vous êtes aussi fort que la rumeur le prétend, vous serez à même d'assurer leur protection, d'autant plus que vous verrez un vrai nain à l'œuvre ! Et c'est le genre de spectacle que l'on ne souhaite pas rater.

- Voyons, Gloïn, s'il est aussi fort que la rumeur le prétend, comme vous l'avez suggérer, votre fils n'aura absolument pas l'occasion de faire briller ses fameux talents de nains, répliqua Elrond retombant presque malgré lui dans l'éternelle dispute elfo-naine.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais nous savons tous les deux pertinemment qu'un nain vaudra toujours deux elfes !

- Ah vraiment, et sur quoi vous basez vous ? Que savez-vous des elfes hormis qu'ils sont supérieurs en tout point aux nains ?

- Mais voyons, il est bien connu les elfes sont des êtres arrogant, tout juste bon à grimper dans les arbres et à manger des feuilles ! »

Alors que Elrond allait répliquer, une moue horrifiée traversa un instant les traits d'Harry avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Sous les yeux des quelques convives encore présents, les nains complétement bourrés et les elfes assignés à la garde, Harry se transforma purement et simplement en elfe.

Il prit quelques centimètres, arrivant maintenant dans les mètres quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent jusqu'à former un petit bout pointu. Ses yeux s'étirèrent légèrement et ses yeux devinrent encore plus verts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ses cheveux prirent d'un coup une dizaine de centimètre et il sembla vieillir de quelques années. Il était maintenant dans la fleur de l'âge. Tout son corps, ses muscles et ses os, s'était reformés. Et malheureusement, ce corps n'était pas en adéquation avec sa magie.

Elle commença lentement à s'échapper, et n'ayant nulle part où allez, revenait vers lui sans pour autant trouver de place, alors tout explosa. Tout le verre présent dans la pièce se retrouva en miette, mais cela n'avait pas suffi, sa magie était devenu tellement pesante qu'inconsciemment il utilisait la légilimencie, moyen très sûr de brûler beaucoup de magie rapidement, sur toutes les personnes dans la pièce et qu'il continuait à l'étendre. Non seulement, cela était dangereux pour lui car il emmagasinait beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup, mais c'était aussi extrêmement dangereux pour ceux dont il vidait la tête. Alors dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry se retransforma en Ouargue.

Comme un élastique, toute la magie qu'il avait perdue mais point dissipée lui revint de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle, pendant que tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce tombèrent comme des mouches, hormis Elrond.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, il lança son regard noir le plus meurtrier (catégorie spécial grande Faucheuse, section contre-attaque, rubrique moi aussi je t'adore, numéro sept) en direction d'Elrond. Avant de respirer à fond et de chauffer ses cordes vocales pour pouvoir parler.

« Ne pensez même pas à faire une remarque ! s'exclama-t-il avant de soupirer, résigné. Est-ce trop difficile pour un elfe de ne point se disputer avec un nain ? Je me doute que vous n'avait pas provoqué ceci intentionnellement, sinon je ne serais pas dans cette situation, mais je reste persuadé qu'Aragorn vous à parler de mon petit problème, et pourtant vous en avez encore fait fi. Malgré tout, vous me sous-estimez encore grandement. Au moins, maintenant, peut être ma nouvelle apparence vous aidera à vous rappeler que les phénomènes qui m'entoure dépassent de loin votre capacité de compréhension. Je ne vais pas vous blâmez, ce serait hypocrite de ma part, surtout que c'est Gloïn qui a commencé cette pseudo-dispute. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à nettoyer tout ça, dit-il en désignant les elfes, mais surtout les nains tombés dans leurs assiettes, étalant ainsi la nourriture partout sur le sol et les murs à proximité.

- Mais que me racontez-vous là, lui répondit Elrond, alors qu'un sourire commençait à se peindre sur son visage au vue de l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Vous devriez savoir tout comme moi, que les nains sont parfaitement résistant à l'alcool et qu'ils ne sont jamais saouls. C'est pourquoi je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous devrions nous occuper d'eux. À dire vrai, je comptais profitez de votre compagnie pour vous expliciter ce qu'était la Communauté de l'Anneau et son objectif, ainsi vous pourrez les rejoindre le plus tôt possible. Et malgré que nous ayons à déplorer votre changement d'état, j'en serais presque à dire qu'il est le bienvenue, ainsi vous serez totalement incognito dans cette contrée. Car après tout, personne dans cette salle à part moi ne se souviendra des événements de ce soir.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Harry. La perte que je déplore, comme vous le dites, est bien plus que cela semble paraitre. Si je me retransforme maintenant, je ne ferais que répéter le phénomène qui s'est produit précédemment, et cela ma suffisamment épuisé pour que je n'ai pas la force de tous vous maudire jusqu'à la huitième génération. Car pour votre sécurité, je vais devoir sceller une partie de moi-même si je veux reprendre forme humaine, ou elfique en l'occurrence. C'est cela qui me mets en rogne plus qu'autre chose. Et pourtant, je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ce que vous venez de dire, c'est parfaitement sensée. Ainsi, je pourrai rejoindre Aragorn tout en faisant croire à Sauron que je me trouve encore dans la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Mais pourtant, je n'ai qu'un souhait rester sous cette forme et ne pas avoir à sceller ma magie. Et comme je sais que cela est inévitable, je suis perturbé, alors à moins que vous n'en veniez au fait, je risque de ne pas vous comprendre. Néanmoins je trouve votre idée de laisser les nains ici en plant, excellente. »

Elrond invita alors Harry à le suivre dans un endroit où il y aurait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes et il lui expliqua l'objectif de la Communauté.

Harry partit avant le lever du soleil. Il avait scellé sa magie de façon à ce qu'elle ne déborde pas si jamais il venait à se transformer en elfe avant la fin de son voyage, car il voyagerait en Ouargue, ceux-ci étant plus rapide qu'une monture traditionnelle. Elrond lui avait aussi fourni de l'équipement et un uniforme. Ainsi il pouvait simplement dire qu'il était en mission pour Elrond et il éviterait la plupart des ennuis qu'il encourait lorsqu'on voyageait seul.

Il se dirigeait donc vers Aragorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Malheureusement mon inspiration s'est essoufflé sur ce chapitre, et je doit avouer en être un peu... déçue, cependant il reste présentable du moins je l'espère, donnez moi votre avis ;)

Hormis cela, vous l'attendiez tous n'est-ce pas, Harry s'est transformé en elfe !

Moi je voulais qu'il devienne un nain, mais après plusieurs plainte et menace de mort j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, il me fallut oublier le petit passage en mode nain.

Alors effectivement pas beaucoup d'action (dixit ma béta, jamais contente celle-là !) Et ceux qui vont me dire, bah alors faut savoir, Harry il pette un plomb facilement ou il est doux comme un agneau parce qu'il ne réagit pas bcp là (encore dixit la béta xD).

Dans ce chapitre Harry admet qu'il a était excessif, et ce pour plusieurs raison :

d'abord un auteur à tendance sadique vivement encouragé par une béta tout aussi sadique si ce n'est plus, et certains lecteurs qui en redemandent,

le fait qu'Harry ai pas eu le temps de décompressé depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce nouveau monde, (sisi c'est mentionné dans le chapitre relisez)

le fait que franchement les elfes qui agissent avec vous comme un gamin de 17 ans alors que vous avez deux fois leur âge, c'est agaçant

Il n'aime pas les grandes perches aux cheveux noirs, ça lui rappelle un peu trop une certaine chauve-souris au nez crochu (Allez, ils se ressemblent bcp Elrond et Rogue !)

De plus Harry ne supporte pas le racisme sous quelque forme que ce soit (même si ça le fait presque agir comme un fanatique) et je blâme son passé avec Voldy pour justifier ça, la théorie Sang-Pur, Sang-de-Bourbe quoi !

Quant à un lecteur qui a soulever une petite question, oui Harry il en a vue des choses pendant ces quelques millénaires de trou entre le prologue et le chapitre 1 mais ça fera l'objet d'une autre fic si jamais ça vous intéresse )

Voilà finit les justifications pourri place au rar !

Lifeisadream : Bah ce que tu m'explique ça revient à dire en français ce que j'ai écrit en math ^^ Mais non ton raisonnement est correct.

Quant à la démo que j'ai faite précédemment, d'un point de vue outil, vu qu'il faut juste savoir faire des multiplications et des additions, elle est niveau CM2, oui oui ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à comprendre et qui ont leur diplôme peuvent se dire, heureusement que j'ai fini les math !

Mais cette méthode est vu au collège pour calculer les formes fractionnaire de nombre rationnel voilà ^^

Quand à ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai eu bien moins d'inspi que ce que j'aurai voulu mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même ^^

Et encore merci pour la review, imagine tu me permets de faire des math sans que les autres lecteurs ne puisse se plaindre vu que c'est une rar :D

Et voilà j'ai normalement répondu à toute les review, comme d'habitude, si ce n'est pas le cas je le ne sais pas alors faut m'envoyer un gros panneau avec marqué dessus Je veux ma rar !

Enfin bref, et promis plus de math ! (Ni de pseudo-viol pour ceux qui redoute mes crises passagère, le chapitre précédent était le plus… « Dangereux » et je n'écrirais probablement plus rien dans le genre, je ne donne pas trop dans la Tragédie et le Angst )

Alors à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil au sondage sur mon profil ! Que je sache ce qui vous plairait le plus comme prochaine fic :)

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

**Un grand merci à ma béta Aurysadik qui fait de son mieux pour supporter mes facéties sans trop se plaindre (je n'ai même pas reçu de plainte parce que j'était en retard !)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

Harry s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une mine, d'après l'odeur de soufre qui s'en dégageait, mais celle-ci semblait fermée. Il aperçut alors les caractères elfiques qui bordaient la porte et les lu à voix haute, sans vraiment y prêter attention. La porte s'ouvrit, bien qu'il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une énigme.

L'intérieur de la mine empestait la charogne et autres odeurs désagréables, qui semblaient presque alléchantes grâce à son nouveau nez. Il pouvait également sentir la présence d'innombrables créatures et décida de poursuivre son chemin rapidement, préférant éviter un affrontement inutile.

Il courait à perdre haleine à travers la mine, espérant retrouver rapidement la trace de la Communauté. Il avait découvert des traces de lutte et finit par arriver au pont de Khazad-dûm. Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il y trouva. Le pont s'était écroulé et on pouvait voir plusieurs brulures récentes qui marqueraient la pierre à jamais. Et dans son état, il ne se voyait pas du tout affronter une telle créature, alors il prit son élan et sauta en direction de l'autre rive.

Il atterrit sans problème et poursuivit son chemin sans s'attarder, car la situation du pont confirmait que la Communauté était passé par là. D'autant qu'une des odeurs qu'il pistait semblait s'arrêter au milieu du pont. Un membre était probablement tombé, mais il n'en était pas sûr. L'odeur appartenait au dénommé Gandalf et, si ces souvenirs étaient exactes, celui-ci était capable de magie. Il aurait donc pu survivre à une telle chute.

* * *

><p>Il pista la Communauté jusqu'à une forêt, une forêt elfique. Il s'en rendit compte un peu tard malheureusement, et subit les volées de flèches d'une patrouille passant à proximité. Il du gaspiller le peu de magie qu'il n'avait pas scellée, le maximum que son nouveau corps pouvait supporter, pour s'enfuir sans les blesser. Il contourna alors la forêt pour essayer de repérer une odeur qui lui permettrait de retrouver le groupe qu'il cherchait. Il finit par découvrir un cours d'eau et plongea dedans, se laissant emporter par le courant.<p>

Il était épuisé de courir et avait besoin de se reposer, hors le froid n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter. Ainsi il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups, continuer à avancer tout en économisant ses ressources et il arrivait même à croquer quelques poissons au passage. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu craindre était de se noyer, mais il avait déjà essayé lors de sa période dépressive, et cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. D'autant que personne ne penserait à chercher un Ouargue dans les eaux. Alors bien que cette idée était peu orthodoxe, il l'avait appliquée, n'ayant trouvé aucun argument qui allait contre cette idée.

Il traversa ainsi la forêt sans encombre. Même lorsqu'il passa dans une sorte de village elfique, personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence. Il remercia d'ailleurs la nuit noire pour ce cadeau. Car malgré qu'il n'eut pas bougé le moindre poil alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le courant, sans elle, sa fourrure ne serais pas passez inaperçu aux yeux des elfes, même si ceux-ci n'avaient même pas regardé une seule fois dans sa direction. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il était le seul assez fou pour se laisser porter par le courant d'une rivière sensée vous glacer le sang, seulement il était persuadé que Fol-œil, lui, l'aurait repérer.

Et de fil en aiguille, cette petite pensée anodine avait fait son bout de chemin. Il s'était trouvé mélancolique en pensant à ces anciens compagnons. Alors lorsqu'il sortit de la forêt, il s'éloigna de la rivière et à proximité de la berge, trouva une tanière inhabitée qu'il décida d'occuper pour la nuit, ainsi il aurait le temps de se sécher et pourrait, en toute tranquillité, se plonger dans ses lointains souvenirs.

Aussitôt réveillé, Harry s'était remis en chemin, repartant dans le courant et cette fois-ci, en nageant pour aller plus vite, car le petit bout de bois qu'il avait enchanté pour lui indiquer la position d'Aragorn avant de sceller sa magie indiquait maintenant la direction que suivait la rivière qu'il avait empruntée. Cela voulait dire que pendant qu'il dormait, la Communauté l'avait dépassé, et qu'il lui faudrait plus que se laisser porter par le courant pour les rattraper. À coup sûr, ils descendaient la rivière sur des barques ou un bateau, ils seraient donc bien plus rapides que lui. Alors Harry continua de nager, nuit et jour, se laissant porter par le courant lorsqu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Et enfin il s'échoua sur la berge lorsqu'il y a aperçu un radeau.

Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'étudier les traces qui bordaient la berge. Il s'aida aussi des odeurs parcourant l'air, et fini par se rendre à l'évidence, Frodon et Sam était parti, tous seuls. Il semblerait qu'ils désiraient ne pas être suivis, puisqu'ils avaient saboté la barque restée à terre. Aussi, Harry prit soin de respecter leur souhait, et ce mit en quête du reste du groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur <strong>: C'est ici que se termine le Livre 2 et le tome 1, mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais tout de même entamer le début du Livre 3 donc le tome 2. Et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je suis en retard ou parce que le chapitre est vraiment court.

* * *

><p>Harry courait. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs de la sueur, du sang, les odeurs d'une bataille. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'odeur d'une Faucheuse. Or la bataille semblait être finie depuis longtemps, et si la Faucheuse était encore là, cela signifiait qu'elle était tombée sur une âme « difficile », quelqu'un qui était investi d'une mission, qui avait encore quelque chose à accomplir, qui sentait que son devoir n'était pas encore accompli. Il craignait donc que la Faucheuse ne soit encore présente pour s'occuper d'un membre de la communauté. Alors il courrait, on aurait même pu croire qu'il volait en direction de la Faucheuse, espérant arriver à temps.<p>

Il arriva sur les lieux du « crime », complétement essoufflé. Devant lui se tenait un homme, qu'il identifia comme Boromir, le seul autre humain dans la Communauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Au-dessus de lui, la Faucheuse essayer tant bien que mal d'extirper l'âme qui ne voulait pas quitter son corps, et elle réussirait bientôt si on la laissait faire.

« Laisse le tranquille, lui dit Harry. »

La Faucheuse lui accorda à peine un regard, pensant qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque personne n'était capable de les voir à part elles-mêmes.

« Matricule 864, c'est à toi que je parle, reprit Harry d'une voie assuré.

- Mon matricule est le 456, répondit alors par automatisme une voix, qu'Harry reconnu comme masculine.

- Je n'en doute pas, enchaina aussitôt Harry, mais au moins maintenant ai-je ton attention. Relâche son âme. »

La Faucheuse ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à rire comme un dément. Harry commençait à perdre patience. Il devait déjà supporter la grande Faucheuse et ses facéties, au vue de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, mais si cette Faucheuse n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui il était, il allait le lui rappeler. Le souci avec les Faucheuses étaient qu'étant donné leur statut, elles finissaient au fil du temps par devenir sans foi ni loi, la seule menace planant sur elle étant la grande Faucheuse. Et puisqu'il était tout de même gentil, surtout comparé à la grande Faucheuse, les autres avaient tendances à oublier son statut et surtout le fait que lui aussi était également capable de les tuer.

Les nouvelles recrues étaient les plus pénibles, ne montrant aucun respect envers quiconque. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la grande Faucheuse. Le principal problème était qu'elles pensaient alors être devenues immortelles, et que rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter, l'euphorie de l'instant les poussait à profiter de chaque instant, probablement. Ainsi, la grande Faucheuse se chargeait de leur rappeler que non seulement, elle pouvait décider de les tuer, mais également de les faire souffrir, d'une manière bien pire que la mort. Car quand on jouait avec la vie et la mort, les moyens mis en place pour revenir dans le droit chemin étaient souvent extrêmes. Il avait même vu des « recruteurs » se faire destituer de leur fonction, et pas de manière agréable, pour avoir « embaucher » des personnes qu'ils n'auraient pas dû.

Ainsi, lorsque les jeunes Faucheuses étaient passées par cette période, qui était depuis longtemps devenu un rituel, elles finissaient par respecter la hiérarchie établie. Hors, comme Harry n'aimait pas vraiment son statut de Maitre, il en parlait le moins possible, et les nouvelles recrues donc, se complaisait à vouloir en faire leur souffre-douleur. Peu se posaient la question de savoir ce que faisait une personne n'étant pas une Faucheuse dans un endroit réservé aux Faucheuses, et malheureusement, cela finissait souvent en Harry expliquant calmement qu'il allait enlever les restreintes qu'il avait placé sur la Faucheuse ayant choisi de le titiller, et qu'elle allait gentiment arrêter de le harceler.

Bien entendu, chaque fois qu'il annulait le S_tupéfix_, la Faucheuse se jetait sur lui pour lui « faire passer l'envie de recommencer son petit tour de passe-passe ». Cela aurait pu très facilement s'arrêter si Harry avait choisi de révéler que non seulement il était le Maitre de la Mort, mais qu'en tant que tel, il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que la grande Faucheuse si ce n'était plus. Mais Harry restant lui-même malgré les différentes épreuves qu'il avait traversé, et se refusait à révéler ces informations. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'il sortait, Harry avait fini par emmener Jane, moyen très efficace de faire fuir non seulement les nouvelles petites Faucheuses, mais également la grande, avantage plus qu'important.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de jouer à ces petits jeux de pouvoir entre « immortels ».

« Et pourquoi devrais-je suivre les ordres d'un petit loup parlant, demanda la Faucheuse entre deux éclats de rire.

- La véritable question serait plutôt pourquoi je suis capable de te voir, alors que nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas une Faucheuse, lui répondit Harry imitant à la perfection le ton de reproche rempli de dédain (catégorie spéciale Rogue, section ignare, rubrique avez-vous déjà ouvert un livre ?, numéro deux). Réponds à cette question, et tu sauras pourquoi tu ferais mieux de m'obéir sur l'instant. Par contre je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu te retrouver en charge de la zone, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de différencier les espèces qui y vivent. Pour ta gouverne, je suis actuellement un Ouargue pas un loup. D'ailleurs cette forme n'est pas vraiment pratique pour papoter devant un cadavre fumant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se transformer. »

Harry se changea donc en elfe sous les yeux ébahis de la Faucheuse qui en perdit sa concentration sur Boromir. Petit à petit, l'âme regagnait du terrain et réintégrait progressivement son corps, profitant de l'état de léthargie de la Faucheuse qui semblait figée. Le problème était que le corps de Boromir n'était pas en état, la blessure que la flèche avait causée n'était absolument pas guérie et que l'âme restait dans un corps qui continuerait à se désagréger, le processus n'ayant pas était inversé. Ainsi, l'âme s'étiolerait aussi, jusqu'à ce transformer en Ombre. C'était le seul moyen que l'on avait de devenir une Ombre naturellement, et c'était pour empêcher cela que les Faucheuses existaient, car après tout, la plupart des êtres humains mourraient remplis de regrets et souhaitait pouvoir changer les choses en restant accrochés à leur corps.

Les Cavaliers Noirs faisaient eux parti de l'autre catégorie, la catégorie des Ombres obtenu à partir d'une quelconque malédiction. Ces Ombres étaient bien plus difficile à « créer », et de la même façon, bien plus difficiles à détruire. Les seules personnes habilitées à les chasser étaient la grande Faucheuse, et le groupe des Sept. Toute autre Faucheuse aurait non seulement été incapable de réussir à récupérer leurs âmes réduites en charpie, mais elle y aurait aussi laissé la vie. Bien entendu, comme les Sept avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, cela ne laissait plus que la grande Faucheuse pour se charger du sale boulot. Donc Harry l'avait obligé à aller travailler, et n'ayant pas apprécié, elle l'avait envoyé ici, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison principale.

Il se dirigea vers le corps de Boromir et entreprit de soigner la blessure qu'il avait. Il s'aperçu qu'il avait était trop rapide dans son déplacement, il avait transplané à côté de Boromir, vidant à nouveau sa réserve de magie, et cela avait suffisamment choqué la Faucheuse pour qu'elle relâche complétement l'âme qu'elle retenait, et Harry dû la rattraper précipitamment pour pouvoir finir de travailler tranquillement sur la guérison du corps. La Faucheuse qui était jusqu'alors dépassée par les événements se ressaisit et entrepris d'appliquer la règle absolue en cas de problème rencontré durant une collecte de futur Ombre se débarrasser du gêneur.

Il avança sa main pour récupérer l'âme d'Harry, mais celle-ci fut arrêtée juste avant qu'il n'atteigne son dos, par une autre main, beaucoup plus fine, dont on voyait les ongles manucurées avec des dessins de petits oursons roses dépassés du gant noir.

« Jane à la rescousse ! s'écria une voix fluette en éclatant de rire. J'ai toujours voulu sortir cette réplique ! On pourrait croire que je suis une actrice comme cela, attendant patiemment le moment où je pourrais venir sauver le héros du film ! Juste au dernier moment et…

- Jane, tais-toi, tu me donnes mal au crâne, s'exclama Harry, coupant court à sa tirade avant qu'elle n'empire.

- Oh ! Entendu Maître Harry, je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir dérangé. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! poursuivit-elle resserrant sa prise sur la main qu'elle tenait jusqu'à ce que la Faucheuse pousse un petit couinement de douleur, et qu'elle lui jette un regard noir.

- Tu as raison, rends toi utile et tiens moi cette âme.

- À vos ordres, répondit Jane, un sourire heureux se peignant sur son visage alors qu'elle se précipitait pour aider son Maitre adoré. »

Le Matricule 456 en profita pour dégager sa main, et commencer à s'effacer, alors Jane la rattrapa d'une main, l'autre tenant Boromir.

« On peut savoir où tu comptes allez comme ça ? grogna-t-elle d'une voie d'outre-tombe. Ne penses même pas que j'en ai fini avec toi alors que je n'ai même pas commencé. Personne ne menace le Maitre en ma présence, pas même la grande Faucheuse, et je vais t'apprendre à t'en souvenir petit.

- Jane, je croyais t'avoir demandé de te taire ? la coupa à nouveau Harry passablement énervé, avant de se remettre à parler pour l'empêcher de se complaindre en excuses. J'ai besoin de me concentrer. Mais si tu tiens tellement à parler dit moi donc ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais été formellement interdit de m'approcher pour toute la durée de mon séjour.

- Eh bien…, murmura-t-elle le rouge montant à ses joues, sous le regard ébahi du Matricule 456. »

Tout Cimetière était d'accord sur un point, Jane était encore plus effrayante que la grande Faucheuse. Avec celle-ci, on savait toujours à quoi s'attendre, alors qu'avec Jane, c'était la confusion totale. Personne ne savait quel seraient ses réactions. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où les Faucheuses avait dû élire un ou une représentante pour aller parler avec la grande Faucheuse. Personne ne voulait se présenter bien sûr, qui dans son état normal irait débattre de quelque chose alors que le parti adverse se trouvait être la grande Faucheuse ? Alors au moment du vote tout le monde avait voté pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, de façon à ce que lorsqu'on rapporterait le cadavre du représentant, il ne soit pas trop triste.

Ce jour-là, Jane fut élue à l'unanimité. Et lorsqu'elle revint avec la première série d'accord, les « anciennes » Faucheuses étaient tellement abasourdies qu'elles acceptèrent toutes les conditions du contrat sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui avait était décidé. Les « jeunes » avaient refusés de se plier à une quelconque règle, et la grande Faucheuse pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Le légendaire sourire de Jane s'était alors figé et avait était remplacé par un regard rempli de fureur. On n'avait plus jamais revu le groupe de Faucheuses qui avait proféré des insanités à l'encontre de la grande Faucheuse. Depuis ce jour-là donc, tout le monde la craignait. Surtout que lorsque les « anciennes » lirent ce que Jane avait réussir à obtenir comme droit en faveur des Faucheuses.

Elles crurent purement et simplement qu'elle avait menacé la grande Faucheuse et que celle-ci avait était forcé de signer le contrat sans condition avant de rire de cette idée, comment cela aurait-il put être possible ? Personne n'était en mesure de menacer la grande Faucheuse, après tout celle-ci était la Mort avec un grand M.

Pourtant avec l'arrivé du Maitre, celles-ci avaient été obligées de revoir leur position. En présence de Jane, la Mort s'occupait toujours bien de son Maitre, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Mais dès que Jane partait, ils s'insultaient tous les deux comme des arracheurs de dents. Les « anciennes » avaient alors tiré à la courte paille afin de savoir qui irait cherchez les informations qui leur manquaient. Le gagnant irait demander au Maitre alors que le perdant se chargerait de la grande Faucheuse.

Le premier avait répondu que cela le défoulait d'insulter cette mégère, et que s'il se laissait aller devant Jane, cela lui apporterait plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. Insulter la grande Faucheuse était une chose, devoir supporter Jane toute la journée alors qu'elle vous demandait pourquoi vous l'aviez insultée toutes les cinq minutes en était une autre. Et malgré ses tendances suicidaires, Harry n'était pas masochiste pour autant.

La grande Faucheuse avait elle, répondu aimablement (donc en poussant d'immenses jurons et lançant des éclairs dans la direction de son interlocuteur) que Jane était un sacré pot de colle quand elle s'y mettait, et que malgré toute les rumeurs qui couraient en ville à son propos, elles étaient encore en deçà de la vérité.

Les « anciennes » avaient alors frénétiquement cherchés toutes les informations qu'elles pouvaient réunir à propos de Jane et son mystère. Et ce qu'elles avaient trouvés les avaient horrifiées. La tâche de Jane n'était pas simplement de récolter des âmes, mais de récolter les âmes des Faucheuses égarées. Elles comprirent ce jour-là que Jane n'était pas n'importe quelle Faucheuse, mais ce secret serait bien gardé. Depuis, elles ne s'étonnèrent plus des « jeunes Faucheuses » qui disparurent dans des accidents mystérieux, surtout lorsque la veille on les avait entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout de Cimetière chantait à tue-tête des chansons paillarde remaniées en l'honneur de la grande Faucheuse. D'ailleurs à partir de ce moment, les « anciennes » apprirent aux jeunes à craindre Jane également.

Jane s'était alors fait surnommer « le nettoyeur » par les « anciennes ». Et bien qu'elles comprennent son attachement à la grande Faucheuse, jamais elles n'avaient su percevoir pourquoi Jane accordait encore plus d'importance au Maitre. Certes il était ce dont elles avaient toujours rêvé. Un Maitre doux, attentionné, plein de compassion mais aussi fort, ferme dans ses décisions et capable de tenir tête à ses serviteurs, à savoir principalement la grande Faucheuse. Mais la loyauté de Jane était sensée aller d'abord et avant tout à la grande Faucheuse, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Jane était et resterait un mystère. Mais la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais à propos de Jane, c'était ce faux sourire plaqué sur son visage, le sourire de la servitude, un sourire qui ne la quittait que lorsqu'elle partait chasser. À ce moment-là, son visage était peint par la simple froideur de sa détermination.

Hors le matricule 456 avait sous les yeux la légendaire Jane, et celle-ci rougissait comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormone prise en faute en train de fantasmer sur son professeur. Le matricule 456 se souvint soudain des mots des « anciennes » quand celles-ci disaient que Jane vouait un véritable culte au Maitre. Et il entendit presque le petit « Tilt » dans sa tête lorsque l'ampoule s'alluma, ou encore le petit « Clic » quand la dernière pièce du puzzle s'emboita. L'Ouargue/ Elfe était son Maitre, et lui, il lui avait ri au nez sous les yeux de Jane ! Le Nettoyeur ! Il était fichu. Sa vie en tant que Faucheuse venait de s'arrêter, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

« … et donc comme vous étiez un Orphelin et la seule personne qui soit protégé de moi-même, vous étiez par la même occasion la seule personne correspondant au critère de la grande Faucheuse. Je me suis donc fait un plaisir de venir vous servir de garde du corps, finit Jane avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, mais cette fois-ci le matricule 456 pouvait voir que celui-ci n'était pas feint, Jane était absolument ravi.

- En gros, elle s'est déchargée de toi sur moi, murmura-t-il. J'en prends bonne note, elle me devra un service donc. Bien, redonne-moi l'âme de Boromir, je vais le ramener. En attendant, partez. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous voit.

- Entendu, Maitre Harry, lui répondit Jane faisant une courbette, avant de saisir le matricule 456 par le bras et de commencer à s'effacer.

- Oh et Jane, une dernière chose, il ne savait pas qui j'étais alors ne fais rien de stupide, je ne voudrais pas que nous perdions un bon élément, ils se font rares en ce moment. Après tout, il semblerait que David connaisse bien les règles, il a appliqué chacune d'entre elles. »

Jane s'effaça donc complétement, entrainant un Matricule 456 sidéré avec elle. Le Maitre connaissait son nom, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, et il l'avait même protégé de la fureur de Jane. Lorsque Jane l'avait déposé à Cimetière, elle lui avait dit mots pour mots « Si j'apprends que tu as encore causé du tords au Maitre par un quelconque moyen, rien ne te protégera. » Et elle était aussitôt partie. Le Matricule 456 avait senti son estomac se tordre sous la culpabilité les jours suivants, et après maints débats intérieurs, il finit par se décider. Au diable, les Sept et leurs promesses. Le plus important serait dorénavant ce Maitre qui lui avait montré un peu de respect et lui avait sauvé la vie alors que lui-même venait d'attenter à la sienne. Il décida de prendre contact avec la grande Faucheuse. Même s'il avait foutrement les jetons, il réglerait sa dette envers son Maitre maintenant.

* * *

><p>Boromir ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la lumière assaillant ses pupilles dilatées. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'après la mort il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de problème, et pourtant cela semblait être le contraire. Il se força à les rouvrir et à les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette humaine, elfique se corrigea-t-il en se souvenant des bout presque pointus de chaque côté de la tête de la silhouette. Legolas aurait-il réussi à le sauver ? Cela semblait étrange.<p>

« Bien tu es réveillé, entendit-il. Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda la voix chantante, celle d'un elfe.

Il n'était donc pas mort ? Sinon ne serait-il certainement pas en présence d'elfes, il avait entendu dire qu'après les morts, ils n'allaient pas au même endroit. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour mieux observer son interlocuteur. Un elfe masculin avec une tignasse noire et de grands yeux verts. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir croisé à Fondcombe, mais celui-ci portait la tenue standard de la garde d'Elrond. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment regardé les elfes qui l'entouraient à Fondcombe. Il se trouvait toujours dans le sous-bois, là où il avait tenté de prendre l'anneau à Frodon. L'elfe sembla perdre patience et finit par redemander sa question précédente, alors Boromir essaya d'ouvrir la bouche avant de faire bouger sa langue pour produire des sons guttural avec sa gorge. L'elfe soupira.

« Essaye de bouger ta jambe gauche, lui dit-il avant que Boromir ne s'exécute. Bien maintenant la jambe droite, et pense à tester toutes tes articulations une par une… Ok. Bras gauche maintenant, bien, voilà et le bras droit… Parfait ! Il sortit une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide rouge de sa poche. Bois-ça, ça te remettra sur pied en un rien de temps. »

L'elfe approcha le flacon et le vida d'une traite dans la bouche de Boromir qui avala tant bien que mal et manqua de s'étouffer. Il sentit alors une chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, il lui semblait retrouver sa vitalité. Il ouvrit alors grands les yeux et se redressa d'un bond manquant de faire basculer l'elfe qui se rattrapa sans problème.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ne suis-je pas censé être mort, murmura-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, lui répondit Harry. Pour l'instant, mettons nous en chemin. Il nous faut retrouver la piste d'Aragorn. Je donnerai des explications en route. Puisque tu tiens sur tes deux jambes, nous allons courir. »

Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse de Boromir. Il ramassa toutes les affaires qu'il put, les mis dans sa besace et partit au pas de course, tout en s'assurant que Boromir le suivait bien, malgré l'air perdu sur son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Je rassure tout le monde, je n'envisageais pas du tout de faire une coupure à l'endroit où j'ai mis l'autre petite note, c'était juste pour bien marqué la coupure ^^ (Ma béta a d'ailleurs, suite à cette note, déclarer que je me ferrais lyncher et qu'elle serait la première à lancer la pierre)

Donc voilà, je suppose que je peux dire que suis arrivé au tiers de l'histoire ? ^^

Et non toujours pas de Legolas dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu droit à des remontrances d'ailleurs à ce sujet, mais avec un peu de chance ce sera pour le prochain ! (ça dépend juste de si j'ai envie de vous faire encore languir un peu ^^)

Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, oui la solution à pseudo énigme se trouve dans sa chapitre, je rappelle qu'il fallais juste trouvé ce que Jane allait faire.

Que dire d'autre ?

Et bien je crois que je n'ai pas de rar à faire ? Si ? Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

**Yachiru-chan :** Je crois que tu as résumé le karma d'Harry, et puis si sa vie était un long fleuve tranquille pourquoi on parlerait de lui ? ^^

Voilà fini ! Bah oui, les autres normalement j'ai déjà répondu, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien faut m'inonder de review pour que je me rappelle p

Je tenais quand même à remercier tous mes lecteurs, parce que mine de rien je suis à 99 alerte, et 55 favori sur cette fic, avec en prime 5 alerte auteur et 2 favori, alors un grand merci à tous !

Et j'essaierai tout de même de poster le prochain chapitre Lundi, bien sûr plus vous laisserez de reviews, plus je serais motivé… :D

Je m'excuse pour le retard encore une fois, mais ce n'est pas ma faut pour une fois ! LE chapitre était prèt à poster depuis un bout de temps, mais bon les opérateurs internet en ce moment c pas la joie, c'est comme la garre, coincé 4h hier pour avoir mon train

Enfin bref, je crois avoir tout dit.

Alors appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous, et j'espère que vous avez savourez ce chapitre !

De même si vous avez des questions, encore une fois le petit bouton en dessous !

Alors au prochain chapitre !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Merci à Aurysadik qui a corriger ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span>** : Je suis actuellement malade d'où le retard, je n'ai même pas fini ce chapitre, mais puisque je suis bien incapable de vous dire quand je pourrais reprendre pleinement l'écriture, j'ai décidé d'en poster une partie, et d'accessoirement donné de mes nouvelles. Et sincèrement, je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait si je n'avait pas reçu une certaine review. Je l'ai complétement mal pris et je n'aurais pas du, d'une part puisque c'est mauvais pour la santé et que je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, d'autre part parce qu'il n'y avait rien de bien méchant dedans.

Mais j'aimerais juste attirer votre attention sur un point, je suis super contente que vous donnez des reviews, franchement ça égaye mes journées, mais si vous écrivez juste, "je veux la suite", bah ne m'en donner pas. Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai la tête grosse comme une papate et je vois le mal partout. Donc a partir de maintenant, vous avez le droit de réclamer la suite dans des review que si vous mettez en plus un commentaire, ne serais ce que j'aime ou j'aime pas. Je préfère carrément ne plus avoir de review et que vous respectiez ça, que d'avoir l'impression de devoir me dépécher pour vous donner la suite.

C'est peut être beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose, mais je tenais à vous en informer. Bien sûr, cela ne concerne quasiment personne, mais je préfère le dire que ce soit clair. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce bout de chapitre, et ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime vraiment le fait que vous laissiez des reviews, je préfère juste qu'elles reflètes un bout de la personne qui laisse. Je veux dire, que vous terminiez une review par, vivement la suite, au prochain chapitre, ou toute autre référence abracadabrantesque à la suite me parait normal. Mais quand le début, le corps et la fin du texte se compose de deux mots, "la suite" ça me fait franchement pas plaisir.

Sur ce place au rar ! Parce que oui, je réponds Toujours ! Même si juste au dessus j'ai fait un speech pasque j'était en rogne a propos d'une review xD

**Narcissss** : Bonsoir, ça me fait plaisir que tu pense ça surtout que tu as déjà exprimer le fait que certain passage ne te plaisait pas ^^ Et puis, j'ai bien conscience que part moment ma fic est too much comme tu dit, quand je me relis de temps en temps je me dit que vraiment je sort de ses trucs, mais en même temps je m'éforce de garder une cohérence à ce que je crée, et y a probablement plein truc que tu trouve abhérent qui me paraisse normal. Mais bon, je peux toujours me rabattre derrière l'excuse que je suis pas une auteure professionnel et qu'en plus c'est ma première fic, donc forcément je me plante à certain endroit !

En tout cas contente que dans l'ensemble ça te plaise.

**Gwen :** Han t'a apprécié mon cadeau ? Super ! :D

... Bon j'avoue je n'avais aucune idée que c'était ton anniv. Bonne anniversaire alors ! (même si c'est un peu en retard *hum*) Et pour les remarques constructives, c'est sur que j'aimerais bien en avoir plein, mais les encouragements c'est super aussi :) D'ailleurs sans eux j'aurai pas pu avancer autant cette fic je pense, alors merci :)

Pour le reste, je m'excuse tout de même du retard surtout à ceux qui attendait avec impatience ce chapitre lundi dernier, surtout que ce chapitre va vous laissez faim malheureusement.

Au plus tôt j'espère, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

Harry avait enfin ralenti lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le sous-bois. Lorsque Boromir l'avait rejoint quelques instants plus tard, il avait commencé à le briefer. Il lui avait expliqué que tout le monde le pensait probablement mort, puisqu'il était parti à la poursuite de la Communauté sans toutefois avoir pu les rejoindre jusqu'à présent. Donc il n'était arrivé auprès de Boromir, qu'une fois ces compagnons déjà partis. Lorsque Boromir lui avait demandé pourquoi il était encore en vie, alors qu'il avait vu la lumière et que ses compagnons l'avaient laissé pour mort, Harry l'informa qu'il avait pansé sa blessure et ramener son âme dans son corps, et que pour le reste il ne lui donnerait pas plus de détails car c'était un secret bien trop précieux pour être dévoilé.

Boromir n'avait pas protesté, les elfes étaient généralement peut désireux de partager leur savoir, même s'il aurait beaucoup aidé les autres peuples. Seulement, la capacité de faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et il fut même plutôt content de ne pas en avoir appris plus sur sa mystérieuse résurrection. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait en ce bas-monde, c'est qu'un homme qui se rattachait trop à son passé serait incapable de voir le présent et d'envisager le futur. Son père n'en était qu'un trop bon exemple. Il avait même entrepris cette quête dans l'espoir de faire revivre le Gondor, car malgré tout le respect qu'il lui devait, il était obligé d'admettre que son père emmenait le royaume vers son déclin.

Aussi lorsqu'Harry lui indiqua son objectif de rejoindre Aragorn avant de décider d'une quelconque autre chose, Boromir ne put qu'approuver. Car ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de l'anneau et de la Communauté. Les seuls éléments qu'ils avaient étaient que, Gandalf, comme l'avait soupçonné Harry, était tombé dans les mines de la Moria, et que Frodon et Sam avaient disparu, avec l'anneau, emportés sur une barque par le fleuve.

Harry l'avait alors prévenu qu'ils ne se reposeraient pas, ils courraient jusqu'à rattraper Aragorn et le reste du groupe. Si jamais il se sentait faiblir il faudrait qu'il en informe Harry, pour le reste, qu'il se prépare à courir et qu'il lui donne tout objet qui l'encombrerait. Ainsi quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères s'élancèrent sur la plaine, se laissant diriger par le bout de boit qui pointait toujours Aragorn.

* * *

><p>Alors que Legolas (Nda : Oui oui, je sais, enfin le voilà !) gardait son arc bandé avec en ligne de mire la tête d'Eomer pendant qu'Aragorn s'efforçait d'apaiser les esprits, il entendit un bruit étrange dans le lointain. Un bruit de course. En fait non, le bruit n'était pas étrange, il s'était juste habitué à l'entendre alors qu'il augmentait en intensité. Et il n'en avait pris conscience que maintenant qu'il était sur ses gardes. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, on les suivait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.<p>

Il abaissa son arc et se concentra sur le bruit, alors qu'Aragorn discutait toujours avec Eomer. Deux personnes, un homme, un elfe. Le son des pas de l'homme lui rappelait celui de Boromir mais sans doute était-ce là son imagination qui lui jouait un tour. Quant à l'elfe, il n'avait jamais entendu une telle démarche, puisque si ce n'avait était par la présence et le bruit que faisait l'homme, il ne se serait jamais aperçu de la présence de l'autre. Même pour un elfe il faisait bien trop peu de bruit, c'était à se demander si au lieu de marcher, il ne survolait pas le sol.

Malheureusement, aussi perçant que son regard soit, il était incapable de voir à travers la bute qui les séparaient de leurs poursuivant. Ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose, surtout si l'on considérait le fait qu'entre leurs poursuivants et eux-mêmes se situaient le cercle des cavaliers du Rohan. Si jamais ils souhaitaient leurs causer du tort, ils seraient donc à deux contre tous ces hommes.

Lorsqu'enfin il put les apercevoir, il en eu le souffle couper. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un aussi beau spécimen d'elfe. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, traits partagés par les membres de la famille du seigneur Elrond, et pourtant ceux-ci étaient complétement ébouriffés, la moindre brise venant délogé les quelques mèches qui semblaient domptées. Il avait des yeux d'un vert flamboyant, une étincelle d'intelligence brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

Et il aurait continué à le détailler pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas aperçu Boromir à son côté. Son esprit s'était plus ou moins figé à cette vue. Il se souvenait encore d'Estel penché sur le corps blanchâtre du cadavre de Boromir alors que la plaie à côté de son épaule saignait abondamment. Et pourtant, il se tenait là droit comme un i, bien portant, observant les cavaliers du Rohan. La surprise était telle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir lâché son arc. Se souvenant des propos tenu par Eomer quelques instants plus tôt, il déclara :

« Et bien il semblerait que le cavalier ait fini par revenir. Le destin que nous vous apportons du Nord ne peut être que de bon augure, j'en conclus. »

À ces mots, il désigna le sommet de la butte et tous suivirent son regard. Les deux nouveau venus n'étaient pas très loin, une demi lieu tout au plus, et pourtant personne ne les avaient aperçu. Cela intriguait vraiment Legolas, d'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit Aragorn incrédule murmurait « Harry ? ». Il en déduisit que ceci était le nom de l'inconnu, et se surprit à en apprécier la sonorité. S'il ne se connaissait pas mieux, il aurait cru qu'il venait simplement d'avoir ce que les hommes appelaient un coup de foudre.

Il s'aperçu alors que Gimli leur avait faussé compagnie, passant en dessous des cavaliers du Rohan grâce à sa petite taille, et courait en direction de Boromir. Il décida donc de prendre les devants et proposa à Aragorn de finir de récupérer les quelques informations qu'il souhaitait d'Eomer pendant qu'il se chargeait de rattraper Gimli pour l'empêcher de faire une quelconque ânerie. Il s'était souvenu de la rumeur qui courait dans les rues de Fondcombe avant leur départ, à propos d'un étrange Ishtar qui serait l'hôte du seigneur Elrond et qui aurait attiré son courroux. Il espérait donc empêcher Gimli et son tact de froisser celui qui lui semblait être le personnage central de cette rumeur.

Eomer donna un rapide ordre à ses hommes pour qu'ils laissent passez Legolas qui s'élança alors dans la direction des trois hommes. Legolas vit Boromir se laisser choir à terre pour reprendre son souffle, et fut imité peu après par Harry qui s'assit néanmoins bien plus gracieusement. Ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres de Boromir et d'Harry lorsque Legolas rattrapa Gimli. Il entendit également Aragorn faire ses adieux aux cavaliers du Rohan alors que ceux-ci leur donnait les deux montures qui n'avaient plus de cavalier.

Ils arrivèrent donc à peu près tous au même instant sur la colline, bien qu'Aragorn fût le dernier. Ne voulant pas briser le silence qui s'était installé, aucun des quatre n'avaient parlé et ce fut Aragorn qui s'exprima le premier.

« Il est bon de vous revoir, mes amis. »


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérez que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Pensez à aller jeter un coup d'œil au sondage sur mon profil ! Que je sache ce qui vous plairait le plus comme prochaine fic :)

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

Aussitôt que ces mots eurent franchirent les lèvres d'Aragorn, l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait alors se brisa. Gimli se jeta sur Boromir et lui envoya de grandes claques dans le dos, exprimant ainsi son plaisir de le revoir vivant, même si celui-ci semblait sur le point de recracher ses poumons tout en essayant d'éviter la paume du nain. Aragorn était descendu de sa monture et s'était approché d'Harry, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, et l'avait pris dans une accolade avant d'éclater de rire, au plus grand déplaisir de Legolas, qui finit par se muer en surprise à la vue du sentiment de colère qu'il arborait face à son ami.

« Je sens que tu as une très bonne histoire à nous raconter, Harry, s'exclama Aragorn. Et je suis pressé de l'entendre à vrai dire, alors je vous invite à vous asseoir et je vous raconterais ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous vous avons quitté.

Je rêve, tu es pire qu'un gamin à qui on a promis une sucette, soupira Harry, une ébauche de sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Serais-tu capable de ne pas te réjouir de mes malheurs, ou serais-ce trop te demander ?

Malheurs, tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne vois là qu'une bonne histoire à écouter, éventuellement quelques mésaventures, mais cela va sans dire, sinon ce ne serait pas une de ces délicieuses histoires dont tu as le secret.

Tu te rends tout de même compte, que c'est de l'histoire de ma vie dont tu parles ? J'apprécierais que tu n'en parles comme d'un conte pour enfant qu'une fois que je serais mort et enterré, merci bien !

Mais, répondit-il, une moue enfantine sur le visage, nous savons tous les deux que de nous deux, je serais le premier à rendre l'âme avant même que tu n'aies un seul cheveu blanc !

Dans ce cas, n'y fais jamais référence et il n'y aura pas de problème. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre d'homme se repaissant d'une bonne histoire au coin du feu. N'étais tu pas plutôt sensé construire toi-même ton histoire ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer, sans donner le temps de répondre à Aragorn. Toujours est-il que je suis sorti de la bibliothèque simplement parce que j'avais un petit creux. De fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvé au banquet de départ donné en l'honneur des nains, coincé entre Gloïn et Elrond. Et suite à une sempiternelle dispute sur le pourquoi les nains serait mieux que les elfes, ou l'inverse à vrai dire, je n'ai pas bien suivi… Il en a juste résulté qu'Elrond à poser la fameuse question et que Gloïn y a répondu avec toute la bonne foi qu'il a pu trouver. Et voilà comment je suis devenu un elfe. Et je ne peux plus faire de magie. Les elfes n'ont jamais était très fort pour ce genre de chose. Je peux encore faire quelques trucs simples mais ce ne serait rien de plus que des tours de passe-passe. Je n'ai même pas été capable de guérir complétement la blessure de Boromir, soupira-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Après ce petit incident, Elrond m'a demandé de vous retrouver et de vous aider dans votre quête, que je ne connais toujours pas, soit-dit en passant. Je vous ai pisté jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Boromir. Son âme étant encore accrochée à son corps, j'ai guéri sa blessure et renforcer le lien pour qu'il revienne complétement, puis nous nous sommes mis en route pour vous rejoindre, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui était réellement advenu de la Communauté. »

Harry souffla un grand coup. Cette explication avait le mérite d'être claire, précise, concise et sans fioritures, bien qu'il se doute que cela ne suffirait pas à apaiser les doutes qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de ses interlocuteurs, hormis Aragorn qui avait déjà entendu histoire bien plus farfelue et en était devenu absolument friand. Il était plus qu'intenable, l'espace d'un instant il avait ressemblé à un drogué n'ayant pas eu sa dose lorsqu'Harry avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'aurait pas droit à son histoire. Certes lorsqu'ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble pour arriver jusqu'à Fondcombe, ou du moins jusqu'à ce soir où il avait raconté sa vie, Aragorn avait eu droit à une petite histoire chaque soir, des petites anecdotes venues pimenter sa vie au fur et à mesure des années, des histoires invraisemblables qui pouvaient seulement arriver lorsqu'on s'appelait Harry Potter, et il semblerait qu'Aragorn y ait pris goût.

« Maintenant, à toi de me raconter ce que tu as bien pu faire ces derniers temps, s'exclama Harry, sortant le groupe de ses pensées. Je suis sûr que vous avez vécu un tas de choses passionnantes. Et tu m'expliqueras par la même occasion pourquoi aucun des Hobbits ne sont avec vous. »

Aucun membre du groupe ne s'y trompa, Harry était réellement inquiet à leur propos et Aragorn craignait sa réaction car s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait d'Harry, c'était qu'on ne blessait pas ce qui lui était cher si on tenait à la vie. C'était le point commun de toutes ces petites aventures qu'il avait entendu, et ainsi Boromir ne resterait peut-être pas vivant très longtemps, car après tout c'était presque à lui que l'on devait le départ de Frodon et Sam. Pas qu'il le blâme, cela devait être ainsi, mais Harry était prompt à s'emporter et ne distinguant que très peu ses « ennemis » de ses « amis » dans ces moment-là. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi… lorsqu'Harry explosait, cela était toujours d'une manière démesurée. Il suffisait de voir l'épisode avec Elrond. Ou du moins il ne voulait l'envisager.

Il s'était dit, le soir où il leur avait raconté sa vie, que si lui-même avait vécu tout cela, il aurait remis en doute sa santé mentale, et pensait donc que toute cette élucubration n'avait était que du pipeau. Mais au vu de la suite des événements, il avait bien évidemment révisé son jugement. Alors si Harry extériorisait ses soucis par la violence, certes ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen, mais au moins il se préservait déjà de la folie. En réalité, qui serait capable de vivre aussi longtemps sans que cela ne s'arrête jamais ? La vie était précieuse seulement parce qu'elle était éphémère. Lorsque vous aviez tout vu, tout entendu et tout vécu, que vous restait-il ? Même s'il se refuserait à l'avouer, il aurait demandé à Harry de les accompagner si celui-ci ne s'était pas montré autant désintéressé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Sauron. Malgré tout, il craignait même qu'Harry ne se décide à protéger l'anneau en vue d'un plan qu'il aurait élaboré, soit pour que Sauron puisse le tuer, soir pour faire venir les Valars, qui se chargeraient alors de lui. Car il l'avait bien compris, si Harry voyait une occasion de mourir, il sauterait dessus. Il protégerait certes toutes les vies qu'il pourrait, mais il lui avait dit lui-même un soir. « S'il fallait que je détruise votre monde pour mourir, je le ferais. » Son regard vert s'était tellement durci cette fois-là, qu'Aragorn avait pris peur. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour la Terre du Milieu entière. C'était une sensation qui l'avait pris aux tripes et qui ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au matin. Même lorsqu'Harry avait éclaté de rire avant de lui dire « Tu verrais ta tête ! Comme si j'en étais capable. » Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il ne l'en croyait pas capable. Mais maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. Ne venait-il pas de ramener Boromir à la vie ? Peu importait combien son âme était encore « attachée » à son corps. Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, celui-ci était aussi froid que la pierre, et le sang avait arrêté de couler de sa blessure. Boromir était bel et bien mort. Or cette technique n'avait rien à voir avec sa magie, puisque d'après ses dires, il l'avait perdue. Et Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de mentir, enfin il l'espérait. Aragorn prit donc conscience, qu'en réalité il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'Harry et que cela resterait probablement ainsi toute sa vie.

Gimli et Boromir ne réfléchissait pas vraiment aux implications des dires d'Harry. Le premier se demandait simplement s'il devait une dette d'honneur à Harry puisque son paternel avait contribué à le transformer en elfe - et il ne souhaitait cet affreux destin à personne. Il n'était pas très doué pour réfléchir, mais être transformé en elfe était un destin qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, même à Sauron. Hors Harry était non seulement un mystère à lui tout seul, mais il avait réussi l'exploit de faire sortir hors de ses gonds un elfe, et pas n'importe lequel, le seigneur Elrond. Pour cela, il avait gagné le respect de tous les nains. Ils auraient même pu lui vouer un culte. Personne n'avait réussi à ennuyer un maitre elfe à ce point depuis la grande époque d'Izor le borgne, lequel avait réussi à rendre saoul un elfe. Ainsi, si n'importe lequel de ses nains avaient transformé Harry en elfe, pour se laver de se déshonneur, il aurait probablement envoyé le nain en question au service de Harry et le problème serait réglé. Malheureusement, c'était son père, il était donc dans l'obligation de prendre sa place auprès d'Harry, et c'était donc à lui que revenait la tâche de laver son honneur. Du moins, était-ce la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée.

Alors que Boromir avait eu le temps de réfléchir quand il courait avec Harry, et en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait demander des comptes. Après tout, Harry lui avait, non pas sauvé, mais plutôt redonné la vie. Pour cette simple raison, il ne remettrait pas en cause ses actions, et cela était tellement plus facile que de se poser tout un tas de question. Il laisserait les décisions aux autres, et aux diables les conséquences, au moins sa conscience ne le ferait pas souffrir d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision comme elle avait pu le faire avec l'anneau

Legolas, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi penser. Deux idées prédominaient dans sa tête, deux pensées contraires, transformants son esprit en un véritable champ de bataille. Cet homme non, elfe, était dangereux mais il était magnifique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait autant attiré physiquement par quelqu'un alors même qu'il venait de l'apercevoir. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas du tout une bonne impression de l'individu en question. Les commérages n'étaient pas propres uniquement aux humains et la rumeur qui circulait à Fondcombe stipulait que cet énergumène nommé Harry n'était pas le meilleur ami des elfes en général. Un grand mystère l'entourant, Harry était terriblement mal vu du côté des elfes depuis qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'un incident avec le seigneur Elrond. Bien que personne ne sache ce qui s'était réellement passé, aucun elfe ne semblait apprécier Harry. Ce qui bien sûr en avait fait le meilleur ami des nains, mais ceci Legolas s'en moquait. Ce qui le dérangeait était le fait qu'alors même il était censé avoir une mauvaise opinion de cet homme, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

D'autant qu'en cette période de trouble, il était de mauvais goût de créer de nouveaux liens sentimentaux. La preuve ? Boromir. Il y aurait forcément des dommages collatéraux dans ce genre de conflits, qu'il soit matériel ou humain, et construire de nouvelle relation reviendrait à se donner encore plus de possibilité de souffrir en cas de problème. Tout autant de raison qui faisait que Legolas ne pouvait se permettre d'écouter ses nouveaux sentiments qui commençaient à poindre dans son cœur, et décida de les détruire avant même qu'ils ne prennent corps.

Et alors que ses instincts le poussaient à en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et écoutait à nouveau cette voix mélodieuse, sans oublier de se maudire dix fois pour avoir pensé une tel chose, il pouvait sentir cette autre part de lui qu'il avait entrainé pendant des années lui souffler que s'il voulait vivre, il ne fallait simplement pas qu'il approche de l'homme aux yeux vert. Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes cette sensation déplaisante qu'il avait si peu souvent ressenti, et qui lui indiquait que la seul solution envisageable s'il voulait survivre face à son adversaire serait la fuite. Même le Balrog ne lui avait pas autant fait d'effet. Harry semblait être synonyme de mort.

En un mot, pour résumer ces deux états d'esprit pourtant si contraire, il était terrifié par la présence d'Harry.

Legolas ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait prononcé ses dernières pensées à voix haute, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde, car en elfique. Il ne s'en aperçu qu'en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Aragorn, celui perdu de Boromir, désintéressé de Gimli et amusé d'Harry.

Puisque ni Harry ni Aragorn ne commentèrent et que les deux autres n'avaient pas compris, ses dires furent ignorés et Aragorn raconta l'attaque des orques et l'enlèvement des Hobbits, ainsi que leur décision de prendre en chasse le groupe d'orque. Il avait également fourni à Harry les informations qu'il tenait d'Eomer pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne se précipite pas à leur poursuite. Certes, il fallait éviter de perdre du temps inutilement, mais il jugeait qu'il était important de bien se préparer avant de recommencer leur poursuite. Surtout que s'ils avaient maintenant deux chevaux, ils étaient à présent rendus au nombre de cinq. Aragorn réfléchissait donc à la meilleure façon d'employer les chevaux. Gimli pouvait monter avec lui sur un cheval et Boromir prendrait l'autre pendant que les deux elfes courraient derrière sans doute. Cela semblait la meilleur configuration possible.

Il était déjà hors de question que Boromir n'ait pas de monture, l'épuisement se lisait sur son visage. Gimli serait également sur une des montures puisque l'équidé serait capable de le porter lui et un autre membre du groupe. Or, il avait peur de voir Gimli et Legolas se disputer s'ils se trouvaient trop proches, bien que leur relation se soit nettement améliorée. Quant à Harry… et bien… il y aurait peu de chances de revoir Gimli vivant car dans ce genre de situation, celui-ci n'était jamais capable de faire preuve de suffisamment de tact pour assurer sa survie.

Il fit donc part de son projet à Harry pendant que le reste du groupe séparait leurs affaires de façon à donner tout ce qui étaient provisions, couvertures ou autre matériel nécessaires pour monter un campement à Harry qui n'était pas bien encombré grâce à sa petite sacoche. Celui-ci approuva le choix d'Aragorn et décida d'aller en informer lui-même Legolas afin qu'Aragorn puisse mettre lui aussi de côté ses affaires. Il s'approcha donc de l'elfe par derrière sans faire de bruit et le prit par surprise.

« _Alors comme ça, tu as peur de moi ? _dit-il d'un ton amusé, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. _En réalité, je suis agréablement surpris. Il semblerait qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir pour ce monde s'il existe encore des guerriers avec un peu d'instinct de survie. La plupart de ceux que j'ai croisés par ici semblaient plutôt baisser leur garde._

_Je ne vous ai pas vexé en disant ceci, alors ?_ murmura Legolas, tout en ce fustigeant mentalement de s'en sentir soulagé.

_Bien au contraire. Rares sont ceux qui écoutent leur intuition, alors qu'elle est souvent leur plus fidèle alliée, _répondit Harry soudain pensif. _Bien, non reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, je suis juste venu t'informer que nous allons courir derrière les chevaux, laissant les montures pour les trois autres et ainsi minimiser la durée de notre voyage._

_Entendu._ »

Legolas fut presque soulagé qu'il parte aussi rapidement, même s'il était déçu qu'il n'ait pas passé plus de temps ensemble... Il soupira avant de se fustiger mentalement. Il allait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à mieux se contrôler, Harry l'avait complètement pris par surprise et il ne voulait pas se sentir troublé par sa présence.

Au moment de partir, Legolas prit la mouche. Gimli s'était amusé à lui dire « Prenez gardes, maitre elfe, à ne pas rester à la traine. » Forcément, piqué au vif, Legolas avait mis tout de suite un point d'honneur à bien rester derrière les chevaux à moins d'un mètre alors que Gimli obligeait Aragorn à pousser toujours plus vite leur monture, et au bout de quelques secondes, l'elfe n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Harry s'amusait à regarder les altercations elfo-naines. Elles étaient vraiment très distrayantes quand il ne se prenait pas les dommages collatéraux. Legolas s'épuisait tant bien que mal à essayer de suivre le rythme des chevaux, qui bien sûr n'étaient pas au galop, sinon il aurait été largement distancé. Mais le problème était que s'il continuait ainsi, Harry allait devoir le porter, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. L'elfe n'était sans doute pas un poids plume, et courir avec quelqu'un sur le dos n'était pas chose aisée. Si encore il avait pu se transformer en cheval, le problème aurait était réglé, mais son loup n'était pas assez puissant pour porter quelqu'un. Pourtant, il avait déjà essayé de porter Jane un soir.

Puis une illumination le frappa, il n'était plus vraiment un loup à présent, mais un Ouargue, et s'il se rappelait bien, ceux-ci avait justement la constitution nécessaire pour pouvoir porter quelqu'un sur leur dos. Après tout, les orques les utilisaient comme monture, et entre un orc et un elfe, il espérait fort que la balance penche pour l'orc. Harry se transforma aussitôt en Ouargue, et couru rejoindre le groupe pour notamment, stabiliser sa course près de Legolas.

« _Grimpe._ »

Boromir et Gimli hurlèrent de peur alors que Legolas avait déjà bandé son arc pendant qu'Aragorn hurlait « Stop ! », effrayant les montures qui s'arrêtèrent net, alors qu'Harry continuant sa course, les distançant d'une bonne longueur avant de remarquer le subit arrêt du groupe et de faire demi-tour. Il s'assit alors devant le groupe, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Un problème ?

Bon sang ! s'exclama Aragorn. Ne leur fait pas peur comme ça !

Mais je n'ai rien fait pour une fois ! bouda Harry.

Et bien il me semble que tu as omis de dire que tu pouvais te transformer en Ouargue tout à l'heure, et en l'occurrence, quand on voit un Ouargue, on l'abat.

Oh, et maintenant que le malentendu est réglé on peut repartir ? demanda-t-il distraitement, semblant totalement désintéressé par la situation.

Avant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es transformé, soupira Aragorn.

C'est évident ! Comme ça je suis au moins aussi rapide qu'un cheval au galop ! Je n'ai qu'à prendre Legolas sur mon dos et nous irons bien plus vite, soupira un Harry consterné par le peu d'effort produit pour comprendre son résonnement.

Dans ce cas, remettons nous en route, acquiesça Aragorn avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, Et prions pour que tu cesses de faire l'enfant, je ne serais pas là pour rattraper toutes tes petites surprises. »

Legolas monta donc sur Harry, sans plus de cérémonie, et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'ils repartirent. Silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Gimli ne vole les rênes des mains d'Aragorn, lançant les chevaux au triple galop, et ne hurle, «Puisque vous n'avez pas su courir, j'espère que cette fois-si vous saurez au moins vous accrocher, maitre elfe ! ». Dans une sorte de hurlement joyaux, Harry parti à sa poursuite alors que Legolas tentait de reprendre son équilibre en attrapant désespérément quelques touffes de poils et qu'Aragorn éclatait de rire, tout en essayant de reprendre les rênes. Boromir mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir puis reprit en main les rênes de sa monture qui avait simplement suivis son congénère, non pas pour participer à la course, mais simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le groupe.

Cette petite altercation était la bienvenue, détendant l'atmosphère, car, si on leur avait dit qu'ils voyageraient un jour avec un Ouargue…

* * *

><p><strong>NDB (Aurysadik): <strong>Bon, cette fois, c'est de ma faute si vous avez du attendre aussi longtemps .Comme d'habitude, vous me direz. Sauf qu'en fait, c'est mimi qui est toujours en retard, d'habitude. Moi, je lui corrige ses chapitres dans la soirée.

Et ne hurlez pas contre moi. De 1, c'est mimi qui reçoit les messages, pas moi, alors je ne serais même pas au courant. De 2, vous feriez mieux de m'acclamer pour corriger ses fait mal aux yeux, je vous jure. (J'exagère, moi ?Absolument pas, mimi, quelle idée !)De 3, je suis la seule beta de mimi, et si elle doit s'en retrouver une parce que je boude à cause de vous, vous attendrez encore plus longtemps qu'avec mes propres retards. (Surtout si j'ai qu'un retard pour 18 chapitres, vous ne pouvez pas vos plaindre.)

Alors faîtes ce que vous voulez, et profitez bien de ce chapitre. De toute façon, même si je boude, je peux tout à fait corriger le chapitre et lui envoyer qu'une semaine après. Moi, je l'aurais lu, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.^^

Mimi, tu serais d'accord pour être aussi sadique que moi, si je voulais faire ça ?(dis oui, dis oui !)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Et oui cela fait loooooongtemps ! Je vous ais manquer je suis sûre ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la béta qui l'a dit !

Et faire attendre une semaine de plus tu dis Aury ? Bah de toute façon je vais rien poster avant 2 semaines, et après c'est les partiels ! Donc le prochain chapitre (ne vous en faites pas, je sais que dans le fond y a que ça qui vous intéresse :p) est reporté à je ne sais point quand, il me reste quelques lignes à écrire, et ensuite advienne que pourra. Si tu veux t'éclater à m'envoyer le chap une semaine après la correction pas de problème, j'ouvrirai le mail que 2 semaine plus tard probablement xD

Sinon !

J'ai prévu de commencer en parallèle une nouvelle fic, certain aurons pu remarquer l'apparition d'une nouvelle histoire dans mon profil, je vous rassure je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner CQEVN ! Je vais également poster un autre chapitre d'une autre fic, et en fait, le petit sondage qu'y est sur mon profil me servira a déterminé laquelle je continue en priorité, pasque là franchement… Je veux dire, j'ai réussi à avoir autant de vote d'un côté et de l'autre, alors s'il vous plait faites un choix ! xD

Pour les Rar, je suis désolé pour les personnes qui n'ont pas laissez de review anonyme et à qui je n'ai point répondu, c'est simplement que ffnet a décidé que le lien vers les réponses qu'il me fournissait dans l'e-mail était dépassé…. Allez comprendre… Bref !

Je tiens à tous vous remerciez aussi pour les vœux de rétablissement, et je suis officiellement guéris ! Hourra !

Place au rar !

**Yachiru-chan :** Alors là j'avoue qu'il faut que tu m'expliques, plus divisé en trois ? Présentement y a 4 grp celui d'Aragorn, celui de Gandalf, et les 2 grp de Hobbit. Donc ton trois j'aimerai bien que tu me dise où t'es allez le cherchez xD À moins que je n'ai pas bien suivi la trame et dans ce cas-là, c'est grave ! Mais sinon à mon sens dans le chapitre précédent y avait 5 petit grp et on est passé à 4, c'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Bref, faut pas m'en vouloir, les maths c'est juste un petit truc chez moi qui…

Vaux mieux que je m'arrête là ^^

**Sean8239 :** Merci merci, j'aime la flatterie :D Et comme je l'ai dit, je comprenne qu'on demande la suite rapidement dans une review, puisqu'après tout moi aussi je suis une lectrice sur ffnet, mais j'ai juste pris la mouche sur une review qui se composait de trois mots, juste pour me demander la suite, et que j'ai trouvé très mal tourner, et puis des review d'enfant geignard ça peut être très amusant à lire aussi, je vois bien un « **L**'**A**uteur **S**erait h**U**mblement **I**nvité **T**rés **E**xpressement à **S**e **V**oir **P**ublié un nouveau chapitre ». Là on voit que c'est un gamin pasque y a plein de truc à améliorer, mais le message est bien là :D (si vous le voyez pas, essayer de faire 5 tour sur vous-même puis de passer votre main gauche dans votre dos et entre vos jambes pour ensuite toucher le genoux gauche en sautant à pied joint !) Et non, je ne prends pas des antidépresseur, juste du nutella !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteur/trice, alors bienvenue à toi ^^ contente que ça te plaise, et malheureusement, je ne pense pas que la première discussion entre Harry et Legolas ai donné bcp de matière à ceux qui en voulait^^ Tant qu'on y est, autant jouer franc jeux, comme je les adore ces deux-là, ils vont en baver ! Mouahah enfin, surtout Legolas, Harry lui, l'est déjà moins drôle de jouer avec lui, déjà quasiment tous testé… Bref, j'espère que tu attends toujours la suite avec impatience

**Tsuh :** Bonjour bonjour ! Bienvenue à toi dans le monde de ma merveilleuse fic (Yes ! Encore un que je réussi à pécher, voyons voir ce que je vais pouvoir lui vendre à lui…) Aujourd'hui je vais te faire découvrir l'aile la plus secrète qui existe dans… Ah zut ! Trompé ! Désolé spoiler pour le prochain chapitre, vous m'en voudrez pas ? Toujours est il que je suis contente que ma fic tes plaise et tes compliment me vont droits au cœur Quant au réactions des autres, et bien elles sont peu perceptibles, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai voulu rendre, car n'oublions pas que Merry et Pippin sont encore aux mains des horribles orcs, enfin maintenant c l'horrible foret de Fangorn ! Donc le grp n'as pas le temps de souciés du retour d'un vieux membres, ou d'un membre supplémentaire envoyé par Elrond et qui à l'aval d'Aragorn. Donc dsl mais pour une « vrai » réactions il faudra encore attendre )

**Claire1663 **: Merci pour la review ^^ Je suis à nouveau ravi que le chapitre t'es plus, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies était légèrement déçu ^^ Après si ce n'est aps le cas, et bien tant mieux !

En attendant ceci clos les rar, et moi je vais allez dodo, histoire d'être en forme pour écrire un prochain super chapitre ! Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Faucheuse Power !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

Le matricule 456 n'était pas une faucheuse spéciale, il n'avait aucune fonction particulière et pouvait facilement être remplacé par n'importe qui. Il venait même d'être muté dans cette nouvelle zone qu'était la Terre du Milieu, et comme l'avait souligné le Maitre lors de leur rencontre, il n'avait pas assez de connaissances pour faire correctement son travail. Il ne comptait pas briller ou sortir du rang pour obtenir une promotion ou un quelconque privilège, mais par contre, il était de son devoir de faire le nécessaire pour accomplir ses affectations le mieux possible. Il s'améliorerait donc, mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, après tout il avait fait face à bien pire … Après réflexion, pas du tout. Des histoires circulaient à propos de disparation subites dans cette zone de Cimetière, et il se doutait bien que celles-ci étaient justement liées à la personne qu'il venait voir. Elle était la seule qui habitait encore dans cette aile, les autres avaient soit fuit, soit disparu. Personne n'aimait se risquer à subir les sautes d'humeur qui avait rendu le matricule 727 si célèbre.

Il leva lentement son bras.  
><em>Courage…<br>_Fléchit son coude.  
><em>Tu peux le faire…<br>_Serra son poing.  
><em>Tu y es presque…<em>  
>Arma son poignet.<p>

Le Toc Toc qui suivit, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, résonna dans tout le couloir, s'effaçant petit à petit et faisant place à un silence de mort.

Au bout de cinq minutes, David fut légèrement agacé qu'un geste aussi dur à faire mentalement n'ai donné lieu à aucune avancée, même non constructive. Il ne s'était littéralement rien passer. Il le réitéra donc. Et cette fois-si, au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant échapper le même visage qu'il y a peu de temps l'avait menacé d'une mort certaine.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré lorsque tu as frappé à la porte, demanda Jane d'une voix qui exprimait une interrogation sincère dénué de tout cynisme ou ironie.

C'est la moindre des politesses, répondit sincèrement la jeune faucheuse complètement ébahie par la question. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver devant un enfant de cinq ans qui lui demandait comment on faisait les bébés ou encore pourquoi le ciel était bleu. Il est normal d'attendre un signe de la personne que l'on vient déranger. Vous pourriez être en train de faire quelque chose d'important ou de secret, et attendre que vous veniez m'ouvrir ou m'appeler pour rentrer me permet de m'assurer que je vous dérangerais le moins possible, continua-t-il sous les yeux ébahis de Jane.

Très juste ! s'exclama-t-elle après quelques instants en affichant un grand sourire. C'est décidé, je t'aime bien. Vas-y, entre. »

David c'était attendu à voir beaucoup de choses incongrues en rentrant dans la chambre de Jane. Cette pièce était sensée reflété le caractère de Jane, et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de trouver des éléphants roses ou des cochons volants en ce lieu. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. C'était tellement absurde qu'il en resta cois. La chambre de Jane était spartiate. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur adjectif pour la décrire. La simplicité du lieu en était presque effrayante. Le lit était pourvu d'un drap blanc, d'un oreiller, et d'une couverture. Etonnamment, celle-ci n'avait pas de petite boule de laine qui commençaient à se former, témoignant d'un usage fréquent de la couverture. Au contraire, elle était aussi neuve qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Il en vint à se demander si Jane avait déjà dormi ici, ce qui aurait expliqué pourquoi la chambre ne contenant qu'un lit, une armoire et un bureau.

Il ne poussa pas plus loin son inspection, ne voulant pas déranger l'intimité de la dame, mais surtout car il n'était pas complétement fou. Ces disparitions étaient fondées, et il était évident que toutes les personnes qui avaient frappé à la porte de Jane étaient entrées aussitôt. De là, les disparitions étaient probablement dû au fait que des faucheuses aient pu déranger Jane en pleine activité secrète. Hors il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre la longue liste des disparus. Il décida donc d'aborder rapidement le sujet de sa venue, et de repartir le plus vite possible.

« Je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous à propos des Sept, assena-t-il d'une traite, observant le changement qui s'effectuait sur le visage de Jane, de la joie qu'elle avait revêtu à son entrée, jusqu'au sérieux qu'il se souvenait avoir vu lors de leur dernière confrontation.

J'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu travailles pour eux ? demanda-t-elle s'efforçant de garder un sourire crispé qui tressautait de temps à autre vers une moue contrite. »

Le peu d'espoir qu'il gardait de sortir d'ici vivant s'effaça alors complétement, mais il était venu avec un but et il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir accompli, même si cela impliquait une mort certaine. Et puis s'il arrivait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, elle serait bien obligée de le garder en vie, donc la meilleure solution était de tout déballer dans les plus brefs délais.

« Je fais partie de leurs membres, et ayant vu le maitre de mes propres yeux, j'en suis venu à ne plus adhérer à leurs objectifs, alors je me suis demandé si plutôt que de quitter leur cercle, il ne serait pas plus intelligent de les espionner pour vous, étant donné que j'ai déjà réussi à y rentrer. Ce serait, pour moi, une manière d'expier les torts que j'aurais pu causer au Maitre. »

Il avait débité tout cela d'une traite et en un temps record pour ne pas laisser le temps à Jane de l'interrompre. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de changer d'expression à chaque phrase. D'abord complétement en colère et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler de rage, son visage s'était complétement adouci à la mention du maitre. Elle avait ensuite enchainé avec une expression qui transpirait le soulagement pour passer à une pause plus sérieuse où elle semblait réfléchir, pour enfin terminer par un visage complètement fermé dont les yeux durs dévisageaient le pauvre matricule 456. Dès lors, il s'était recroquevillé comme un condamné attendant son verdict. Pas un accusé non, un condamné, car il se savait parfaitement coupable.

« Penses-tu réellement t'en sortir comme ça ? assena durement Jane. Penses-tu réellement, qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu peux venir ici comme une fleur et proposer tes services en temps qu'espion ? »

La question resta en suspens dans l'air, et alors que le matricule 456 s'attendait au pire, Jane reprit la parole.

« Et bien tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-elle arborant un grand sourire. Après tout, les Sept n'ont encore rien tenté donc tu n'as rien pu faire de grave, et il serait idiot de notre part de refuser une telle offre alors que tu as déjà passé tous les test qu'ils auraient pu te faire passer afin de déterminer si oui ou non tu étais un espion. C'est comme si la dinde se mettait elle-même dans le four ! »

Elle continuait d'arpenter la pièce en prononçant toutes sortes d'expressions bizarres sur le matricule 456 afin d'exprimer sa satisfaction. « J'ai le beurre et l'argent du beurre ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à récupérer la crémière. » Ou encore « D'une pierre, deux coup ! ». Puis elle s'arrêta net, se retournant avec une rapidité incroyable vers le matricule 456.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu es débordé à partir de maintenant ! Il faut que tu ailles espionner les méchants ! Et s'il n'y a encore rien à espionner, tu te dois de faire des recherches sur le métier d'espion ! Est-ce que tu as lu tous les James Bond ? Je suis sûr que non ! Commence par-là ! Il faudrait que je te trouve tout un tas de gadget… Mais il va me falloir débloquer des finances pour ça… Il faut que je voie la grande Faucheuse ! On doit adopter une nouvelle motion pour allouer un budget à la recherche scientifique afin de créer plein de supers gadgets et puis…. »

Elle déblatéra encore longtemps sur son projet complétement absurde avec un sourire rêveur, sous les yeux ébahis du matricule 456 qui ne savais comment réagir et qui n'osait pas quitter la pièce. Elle ne continua pas son discours très longtemps mais alla tout de même jusqu'à analyser des livres traitants de l'espionnage écrits par d'illustres inconnus. Pour finir, elle réussit il ne savait trop comment à introduire le Maitre dans la conversation.

Il resta ainsi encore prisonnier de cette pièce pendant 51 heures, 46 minutes et 27 secondes.

La malédiction avait encore frappé, il ne retournerait plus jamais dans cette aile de Cimetière.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Tadaa ! Nouveau chapitre !

Et la super bonne nouvelle, FINI LES PARTIELS !

Mouahah, une semaine de vac maintenant héhé.

Bref, malheureusement pour vous, ça ne fera pas avancer plus vite mes chapitres, ma béta est malade ! Triste ! Alors si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi faire et que vous voulez la suite rapidement, priez pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite ) Et si vous êtes athée, bah c'est râpé !

Sinon, rétrospective sur ce chapitre. Peut-être un peu court, et si vous y tenez un jour je vous mettrai le discours de Jane de cette fois-là, mais je vous conseille d'avoir le cœur bien accroché ^^

Bien entendu je n'allais pas le mettre dans la fic. Qui voudrait écouter la théorie farfelue de Jane selon laquelle tous les auteurs de polar sont en fait des espions du gouvernement ? Donc voilà un chapitre qui me permet d'avancer un peu plus sur mon intrigue. Pasque honnêtement, s'il s'agissait juste de détruire l'anneau ce ne serait pas intéressant. Harry aurait juste à transplaner, et plouf ! Plus de l'Anneau xD

Donc je vous laisse avec toutes les questions qu'aurait pu engendrer ce chapitre, sachant que bien sûr si vous espérez des réponses, faudra laisser une review ) Je me réserve tout de même le droit de ne pas répondre si je juge que ça dévoile trop de l'histoire à venir !

RaR time !

**Yachiru-chan** : Enfin bref, c'était surtout pour dire que je n'avais pas compris ta review ^^ Sur ce j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre !

**Narcissss :** Et bien ne t'en fait, Eomer aura tout le temps de revenir ^^ quant à l'équilibre, Et bien dire que j'ai inversé les rôles me semble un peu fort, Certes Gimli pourrait tomber du cheval, mais y a Aragorn derrière qui le tient, et si c'est pour se moquer d'un elfe nul doute qu'il va se trouver un sens de l'équilibre. Pour Legolas j'admets avoir peut-être omis ce détail ^^' Bon ok j'ai fait une petite incorrection, mais c'est pas grave, je suis sûr que c'est puisqu'il était un peu surpris quand Harry est parti soudainement et parce qu'il était mal à l'aise de devoir monter un Ouargue ! (Je sauve le truc comme je peux, tu l'aura compris xD) En tout cas merci pour la review, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me montrer les points délicats ^^

Et non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ^^ Je n'avais juste pas le temps ces derniers mois Mais je suis de retour dans la course on va dire ^^

J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et à la prochaine !

**Luffy :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre Mais pour l'instant pas de réaction ni de dialogue Mouahah ! Et j'hésite encore est-ce que le prochain chapitre je serai suffisamment sadique pour continuer du côté des Faucheuse ou est-ce que je me jugerai satisfaite et j'avancerai en Terre du Milieu... Bonne question ! :D Mais j'ai pris note, j'essaierai de voir si je me sens inspiré niveau dialogue ^^

Alors au prochain chapitre !

Comme d'habitude merci à tous de me suivre, si j'ai oublié une Rar, pas de problème, je fais aussi SAV ! Et à la prochaine !

Et encore merci à tous, j'ai atteint les 200 review quand même ! Vous êtes trop fort !

PS : Je cherche une petite béta pour une autre fic que j'ai en réserve, ma béta étant malade et overbooké, je ne vais pas lui en rajouté une sur les bras.

PPS : Aury, si tu lis ça, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te trahir promit !

PPPS : Pour les lecteurs qui ont lu la ligne du dessus, méfier vous, elle fait vraiment peur !

PPPPS : Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je peux continuer encore longtemps …


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

Chapitre non corrigé

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

Elle posa sa plume, comme toujours.

Elle la regarda méchamment, comme toujours.

Elle s'ennuyait, comme toujours.

Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre, comme toujours.

Son regard se porta sur le pommier présent dans la petite cour, comme toujours.

Elle observa les feuilles vertes, comme toujours.

Elle dévia ensuite sur son tronc, comme toujours.

Les racines s'enfonçaient profondément dans la terre, comme toujours.

Elle soupira, comme toujours.

Elle reprit sa plume en main, comme toujours.

Elle ramena son regard sur sa feuille blanche, comme toujours.

Elle s'empara de la plume posée en évidence, comme toujours.

Et elle recommença son petit manège, comme toujours.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau vienne se poser sur les branches du pommier, déviant ainsi son regard de son cycle perpétuel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle écoutait le petit oiseau chanter et qu'elle le voyait virevolter en tous sens. Et lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, se laissant porter par le vent, elle se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce.

Il était trop tard.

Elle ne s'était pas éloignée assez vite, maintenant elle était beaucoup trop attachée. Elle avait essayé de nier cette éventualité, de la repousser au plus profond de son esprit et de s'en débarrasser à tout jamais. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait déjà trop changé.

Avant elle aurait écrit d'un trait ce qu'elle devait écrire, comme une machine. Maintenant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser son esprit dériver, comme l'aurait fait tout être normalement constitué, hors elle n'avait rien de normal, loin de là.

Elle l'avait laissé s'approcher trop près, bien trop près. À présent elle devait en assumer les conséquences. Au moins, maintenant, comprenait-elle réellement le contrat qui les liait.

« Jusqu'à ce que la Mort nous sépare. »

Oh non ! Ce n'était pas un contrat de mariage loin de là, il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment lorsque son contrat avait été signé. Pas qu'elle soit dans le déni, juste qu'à ce oment-là elle n'avait réellement aucun sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque sentiment que ce soit, rien, pas la moindre sensation qui aurait pu être affiliée à une quelconque émotion. Avant elle était simplement vide, un robot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente la pire d'entre toutes. Comment cela lui était venu elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais elle se souvenait encore de cette sensation désagréable.

La solitude.

Elle qui pourtant ne ressentait rien, avait soudain eu très froid, s'était sentit vide au point d'en éclater. Alors après avoir tenté vainement de trouver une solution, elle avait mis au point ce contrat. Elle le regrettait maintenant, évidemment. Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander combien de personnes comptait-elle faire sombrer avec elle dans ce monde obscur et informe, qu'était la solitude. Ce monde où un étau déchirait votre cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passaient.

Elle pensait que l'envoyer ailleurs aurait apaisé cette souffrance, mais au contraire, elle n'avait fait que l'aiguiser, la rendre encore plus tranchante, l'empoisonnant un peu plus, distillant du venin dans ces veines, les glaçant au fur et à mesures du temps.

Elle sentait également la rancœur parcourir ses veines. Il avait fallu qu'Il vienne, qu'Il la rencontre, qu'Il soit exactement comme elle avait toujours rêvé qu'Il serait, qu'Il se montre à la hauteur de ses espérances, qu'Il ne la déçoive pas, qu'Il soit si « parfait ».

Ils voulaient pourtant tous les deux rompre ce contrat, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêts à en subir les conséquences. À tel point que c'en était devenu presque un jeu, arriveraient-ils à faire céder l'autre sans pour autant céder eux-mêmes ? Car dans cette histoire ce serait celui qui romprait le contrat qui serait damné pour l'éternité.

Et puis il avait fallu qu'Il parte, elle lui avait même ordonné de partir. Peut-être que l'éloignement les aiderait à endurer toute cette souffrance ? Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce fût là sa plus grande erreur. Car comment le blâmer de quelque chose qu'elle lui avait imposé ? Et elle sentait ce regret omniprésent, la ronger de l'intérieur.

Elle avait besoin qu'Il rompe ce contrat, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, mais elle n'était pas folle au point de rompre elle-même le contrat, cela revenait à s'enchainer à cette sensation de solitude qu'elle voulait fuir.

Et pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passerait s'Il rompait le contrat, juste qu'elle en aurait enfin fini avec tout cela. Par contre si c'était elle qui le faisait, elle les libérerait tous, elle n'emporterait plus personne dans les profondeurs de l'oubli et des tourments éternels.

Pourtant, ne voulait-elle pas au fond, mettre un terme à toute cette hérésie ? Peut importe qui romperait le contrat, cela ne serait-il pas bénéfique à tous dans le sens où toute cette épouvantable histoire prendrait fin ? Même si elle perdait beaucoup en rompant le contrat, au moins aurait-elle la satisfaction de ne plus avoir chaque jour sous ses yeux, tant de visage malheureux. Une idée germa, une simple pensée, une lueur folle dans le regard. Il lui suffisait juste d'aller Le trouver, elle savait où Il était, personne ne serait au courant de rien, et elle pourrait mettre fin à ce maudit contrat.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était souvenue de Ses derniers mots avant de partir, de Ses derniers gestes, elle avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle en avait sorti la petite boite en carton cachée sous le lit, l'avait ouvert et avait sorti d'une main tremblante la lettre qu'elle contenait.

Ses derniers mots lui avait été murmuré au creux de l'oreille : « Lorsque tu sentiras que tu craqueras, que rien ne tournera plus rond, que tu seras complétement perdu au point que tu penses avoir connu le désespoir, ouvre cette lettre et fait ce qu'il y a écrit dessus… Et c'est un ordre ! »

Alors tout doucement, elle entrouvrit l'enveloppe, et sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. D'une main tremblante, elle la déplia et lu les quelques lignes qu'elle contenait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la lettre, qu'elle finit par lâcher pour porter ses mains à son visage. Puis elle finit par exécuter le contenu de la lettre, elle fit, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce que tous nouveaux nés savaient déjà faire pour exprimer leur mal être.

Elle s'accrocha à la pensée la plus triste qu'elle pouvait imaginer et enfin, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Ce salop était parti avec sa plume préférée !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span>** Mouahah ! Je peux déjà entendre les hurlements des lecteurs : "Qu'est ce que c'est que ce chapitre ?" "On a attendu tout ce temps pour ça ?" "Remboursé !" Ah quel doux son à mes oreilles.

J'ai le regret de vous informer que je suis à nouveau dans une période "sadique" et personne ne fait rien pour m'en dissuader !

Bref, je vous rassure, pour le prochain chapitre vous retrouver enfin la Terre du Milieu. (Bizarre, j'ai cru entendre un soupir de soulagement...)

En tout cas, je n'ai pas abandonner cette fic, et je verrais quand je publierait le prochain chapitre, parce que le plus tôt je le publierais, moins de chances il aura d'être corrigé...

D'ailleurs, tous à vos loupes, à chaque faute repéré, vous gagner un cookie ! À condition que personne ne l'ai repéré avant vous, et n'hésiter pas à me les signaler que je corrige tous ça. Et pas besoin de corriger les N/A, c bourré de faute !

Sur ce Rar !

**Yzeute :** En Ent ? Ce serait drôle, mais ça à peu de chance d'arriver, vu qu'il n'en rencontreras pas ... oups, un spoil, bah tant pis ! Et je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu ^^ d'ailleurs je pense qu'à la fin de cet fic il est fort possible que je m'éclate a faire de petit os ou des drabble, sur nos amis les Faucheuses dans des situations assez cocaces, mais bon je m'égare, je suis encore loin d'avoir fini ceci ^^ En espérant que tu te soit éclater avec ce chapitre.

**yachiru-chan : **Il faut une première fois à tout ;) Bah c'est surtout que dés qu'il s'agit de chiffre - Je passe en mode mathématiques, et faut que tous soit bien ordonnées sinn j'ai du mal a suivre ^^ Et je suis sur qu'en cherchant bien tu peut trouver un tuto pour écrire une bonne review, on trouve de tout sur le net après tout ! xD En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi et j'espère que tu as compris le chapitre, manquerait plus que je soit un auteur incompréhensible ! ... En même temps, je suis pas sur que je chapitre soit un bon exemple...

**Tnshira **: Et bien merci pour le soutien ^^ Et donc voici un nouveau chapitre !

Sur ce je vous laisse, voir qui d'autre je peux allez traumatiser !

Au prochain chapitre,

MimiNuri.

Ps : Je fait un petit sondage : À votre avis, Qui est-elle ? (Indice : qui est Il ?) Histoire de savoir si je suis complétement prévisible ou si j'arrive a vous faire tourner en bourrique !


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers

**Langue du Mordor**

_Elfique_

_**Fourchelangue**_

Merci à Aurysadik d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

Ils ne mirent que peu de temps avant de trouver le lieu de l'affrontement, la grosse fumée noire qui se dégageait des carcasses embrasées laissant peu de doutes quant à la direction à prendre.

Arrivés près du charnier, ils s'efforcèrent de trouver une trace des Hobbits parmi les cadavres, alors qu'Harry reprenait forme humaine et s'occupait des chevaux, ne prêtant guère attention à l'agitation alentour. Il avait toujours préféré la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes. Il était sûr que les premiers ne l'approcheraient jamais pour une raison autre qu'un besoin de caresse ou une petite friandise. Alors que les hommes n'étaient qu'avides de pouvoir. Il savait qu'il exagérait la chose, mais en optant pour un point de vue pessimiste, il était sûr de ne jamais être déçu, et cela il l'avait déjà été bien trop de fois.

C'est un changement d'atmosphère soudain qui le sortit de ses réflexions. Une pincé de nervosité couplée à un soupçon d'espoir, le tout saupoudré d'euphorie. Il sorti donc de sa rêverie et observa le groupe suivre Aragorn qui évoluait vers l'étrange forêt coupant abruptement la plaine. Il observa la forêt avec de grands yeux ronds tout en s'en approchant.

La myriade d'arbres qui s'étendait devant ses yeux ne lui évoquait qu'un seul nom, la forêt Interdite. Cette appellation résonnait dans sa tête où des espèces de sirène s'étaient allumées. « Danger : ne pas approcher. » Peu importe comment il envisageait la chose, même si cette forêt n'était pas LA Forêt Interdite, elle n'en était pas moins magique. Il était impossible qu'elle s'arrête aussi abruptement pour laisser place à une plaine aussi claire, alors que la forêt elle-même était d'une couleur verte bien trop sombre pour être naturelle.

Il sentait deux sentiments contradictoires en lui : l'envie d'aller explorer cet endroit étrange, parsemé de mystère, et le refus catégorique de mettre les pieds dans une nouvelle situation dérangeante. En bref, il ressentait l'appel de l'aventure, même si sa conscience et sa raison lui soufflaient qu'il n'irait pas au-devant d'encore plus d'ennuis.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage, il y avait tellement longtemps que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une forêt n'avait pas réussi à approprier son attention. Il se sentait comme un gamin empli d'une joie enfantine à la simple idée d'aller explorer un petit bout de terrain inconnu. Il voulait tellement pousser ses branches, entrer dans cette forêt et fureter à l'ombre des arbres, tout en sachant pertinemment que derrière les feuilles se cachaient de gros monstres poilus prêts à le dévorer tout cru.

Il abandonna ses pensées, pour écouter ce qui se disait dans l'autre partie du groupe. Après tout, pourquoi se poser la question de savoir si oui ou non il devait rentrer dans cette forêt, alors que de toute façon, à même pas deux mètre de là, cinq personnes cherchaient à prendre cette même décision. Autant les laisser se torturer la tête avec ce dilemme et continuer à panser les chevaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'engouffra donc dans la forêt de Fangorn avec ses compagnons en ayant une petite pensée pour les chevaux qui refusaient de les accompagner, ils n'étaient pas stupide, eux. La première chose qui le frappa, c'était la densité de la forêt, les rayons du soleil peinaient à traverser la voute que formaient branches et feuilles au-dessus de leur tête. Ensuite il remarqua que malgré l'aspect sombre de la forêt, celle-ci était très verte, trop verte pour le peu de soleil qui traversait la barrière de plante qui les surplombaient et donc ces plantes n'auraient pas pu absorber autant de chlorophyle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida qu'il n'aimait décidément pas cette forêt. Après tout, elle lui rappelait la forêt Interdite, et celle-ci n'était pas vraiment un bon souvenir, donc cette simple phrase aurait dû le convaincre dès le début. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une telle forêt, il pouvait être sûr de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs que trop d'exemples pour illustrer son propos.

Il s'était alors immédiatement mis sur ses gardes, sachant pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre, le groupe serait pris au dépourvu, et tomberait probablement dans une embuscade ou quelque chose du même genre. Il en était venu à croire que le Destin s'acharnait sur lui simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Peu importaient les circonstances, le lieu, ou même la date ! Il finissait toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Sans doute était-il le bouc émissaire d'une quelconque divinité qui se faisait un devoir de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Aussi, lorsqu'il sentit une présence magique s'approcher du groupe, il ne fut absolument pas surpris.

Ce qui le surprit, par contre, fut la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les autres s'en étaient aperçus. La personne à l'origine de cette présence n'avait-elle donc même pas essayé de se cacher ? Donc soit elle avait une grande confiance en ses capacités, soit elle n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse à leur égard. Mais bien entendu, il était bien plus porté sur la première hypothèse, les ennuis n'ayant jamais cherché à l'éviter. D'autant que les autres semblaient du même avis, ils avaient déjà sorti leurs armes, même Gimli avait arrêté de se plaindre et d'ennuyer Legolas à propos des arbres.

Ils étaient tous aux aguets, au point de ne pas remarquer qu'Harry s'éclipsait derrière des arbres un peu plus loin. Et lorsqu'Aragorn donna le signal, se retournant pour faire face au magicien, la flèche de Legolas s'écrasa contre un arbre après avoir était déviée, la hache lancée par Gimli fut repoussée par magie, se fendant en deux, et alors qu'Aragorn et Boromir s'élançaient avec leur épée, ils les lâchèrent, se brûlant les mains sur le métal chauffé à blanc. Ils ne purent donc que reculer face à la lumière aveuglante, impuissants alors que la peur s'emparait petit à petit de leurs entrailles.

Ils n'aperçurent la grosse masse sombre qui percuta le magicien qu'une fois celui-ci à terre, l'éclat lumineux aveuglant qui provenait du magicien blanc se dispersant pour laisser apparaitre la personne qui se tenait en face d'eux, la tête dans le sol, un immense Ouargue posté sur son dos montrant les crocs. Legolas fut le premier à réagir, Aragorn étant trop secoué par la vision de Gandalf pour bien saisir la situation et ses implications.

« Harry, stop ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant relever la tête à la bête qui s'empressa de l'interroger du regard. C'est Gandalf ! »

Dans un grognement semblable à un soupir, Harry se retira du dos du vieil homme avant de se retransformer et d'épousseter ses vêtements qui avait accumulé un peu de terre, lors de sa rencontre avec le mage. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir contre un arbre et attendit la suite des évènements, un air d'indifférence totale sur le visage.

Bien que Gandalf observait Harry avec un air de totale incompréhension peint sur le visage, il n'eut pas le droit à une quelconque bribe d'explication il répondit donc aux questions d'Aragorn, qui se remettait de son choc, et espérait pouvoir glaner des réponses un peu plus tard.

Alors qu'il racontait son combat contre le démon des anciens temps, on entendit Harry cacher ses éclats de rire. Gandalf, ne sachant que penser de cet étrange elfe, décida de profiter de la situation et de le faire parler, et peut-être ainsi découvrir qui il était.

« J'aimerai beaucoup que vous partagiez avec nous vos pensées, il n'y a jamais assez d'occasions de rire, déclara Gandalf, un sourire bienveillant se dessinant sur son visage, provoquant chez Harry une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

- Merlin ! hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme et d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avait perlées. Même la petite lueur dans les yeux est là ! »

Pendant qu'Harry essayait de se calmer, les autres échangaient des regards de totale incompréhension. Allant de Gimli qui se demandait ce qu'était « Merlin » et si cela se buvait ou se mangeait, en passant par Aragorn et Gandalf qui se regardaient mutuellement les yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur et jusqu'à Legolas qui n'en revenait pas qu'Harry ai un si beau… non, rectification, il n'en revenait simplement pas qu'il puisse rire dans de telles conditions, le fait que cela illumine son visage, morne le reste du temps, ne l'affectait absolument pas !

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Harry, lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmer. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je n'aime pas les vieillards fouineurs, surtout quand ils ont décidés de fouiner dans MA vie, qui est un terrain chasse-garder ! Alors ta quête à deux balles, je n'en veux pas.

- Je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir, jeune elfe, répliqua doucement Gandalf, un air toujours serein sur le visage. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce que veut dire chasse-garder, c'est la première fois que j'entends une telle expression.

- Mais oui, faites l'innocent ! Pourtant je sais exactement ce qui va se passer ensuite, d'ailleurs je peux même finir votre histoire pour vous ! Vous avez fini par battre votre monstre, sauf que vous étiez bon pour mourir ensuite, mais l'entité à laquelle vous référez comme dieu a décidé que ce n'était pas encore votre heure et vous a investi d'une mission. Maintenant que vous nous avez trouvé, vous allez nous dire que les Hobbits sont en sécurité, que vous leur avez filé une quelconque tâche et que nos services sont requis ailleurs, sans pour autant nous donner la moindre informations sur la tâche pour laquelle vous auriez soi-disant besoin de nous, décréta Harry sous le regard incrédule de Gandalf. Faites pas cette tête ! J'ai vu trop de bonhommes grincheux et de soi-disant messies pour ne pas savoir comment toutes ces histoires fonctionnent. »

Le flot de souvenirs que Gandalf avait apporté avec lui était impressionnant, Harry n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter ni même à l'endiguer, alors il laissa échapper tout ce que Gandalf lui rappelait, tout ce qui était lié à Dumbledore et notamment son ressentiment.

« Je parie même que dès le départ de votre « quête » vous avez réussi à identifier le problème, mais que vous avez préféré faire de la rétention d'informations plutôt que d'en informer vos alliés, car vous avez estimé que « ce n'était pas le moment ». Hors si vous regardez la situation actuelle, je suis persuadé que cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Vous avez refilé un truc à Frodon sans même l'informer de ce que c'était alors que vous le saviez, vous saviez même que cette chose était dangereuse, continua Harry, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, laissant toute la frustration qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été dans cette position s'échapper. Mais pour le bien du plus grand nombre, vous avez pris vos décisions, délaissant complètement ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Frodon. Vous avez même été jusqu'à mourir pour cette cause, l'obligeant à aller jusqu'au bout de cette quête simplement pour honorer votre mémoire alors qu'il ne sait même pas que vous êtes encore en vie ! »

L'amertume dans sa voix commençait à s'estomper et le flot de souvenirs avec, sa colère s'essoufflant comme un ballon percé alors que le calme reprenait sa place dans son esprit. Il inspira un grand coup l'air pur de la forêt.

« Je m'excuse pour l'accès de colère, je me suis laissé emporter, dit-il d'un ton plat dépourvu d'émotion. Je vais allez vous attendre près des chevaux. »

Et Harry les planta en plein milieu de la forêt de Fangorn.

Ils mirent quelques secondes à se reprendre et Aragorn prit la parole le premier.

« N'y accorde pas d'attention mon vieil ami, il parlait plus de lui-même que de Frodon, nous savons tous que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste, peu importe ce qui en a résulté ensuite.

- Oh, mais je ne m'en fait pas, je m'étonnais surtout de la précision avec laquelle ce jeune elfe avait à analyser la situation, car malgré le chagrin que cela me procure, il n'empêche que tous ce qu'il a mentionné est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire peiné. J'aurais aimé que cela se fasse autrement, mais maintenant il est trop tard. Alors allons de l'avant et ne trainons pas trop en route. Le Rohan nous attend, mes amis ! »

Le groupe partit donc en sens inverse en direction des chevaux, retombant dans une routine assez facilement, à savoir Gimli se plaignant des arbres et des racines qui le faisaient trébucher et tempêtant contre Legolas, qui se faisait un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Boromir fredonnait une chanson du Gondor en observant les deux derniers membres du groupe disserter sur la meilleure herbe à pipe jamais utilisée à ce jour.

L'atmosphère était légère, car chacun savait que c'était le dernier instant de repos qu'ils auraient et que les évènements à venir allaient s'enchaîner sans leur laisser une seconde de répit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span>** Et oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Vous en rêviez ! Nous l'avons fait pour vous !

Désolé pour l'attente, mais bon, c'est la fin de l'année, bientôt les exams et tout le tralala, alors pas trop le temps de poster quelque chose ^^ Et pourtant j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre, c'est juste que encore faut il que je pense à l'envoyer a ma béta, qui elle aussi est en préiode de révision, donc bref, de toute façon vous attendais pas a avoir le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ^^ Je devrais recommencer à poster 'normalement' à partir de juin.

Bref, place au rar ! Désolé à vos, mais bon, je peux difficilement répondre plus rapidement quand vous laisser des reviews anonymes ^^

**Dune** : En relisant ta review, j'avoue avoir eu un petit pincement au coeur. Ce que je suis méchante de temps en temps quoi ! Tout ce temps à attendre ! franchement, y en a qui devrait m'attenter un procès pour harcélement morale dans la non publication de chapitre et le suspens insoutenable en résultant, ou quelque chose comme ça ! ^^ En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, et j'avoue avoir une pensée tournée vers toi alors que je publie ce chapitre en ce moment même et que, je ne pourrait probablement pas en publier de nouveau avant un mois, ça va être dur pour toi, je le sens !

**Nola :** Bien le bonjour et merci à toi pour ce compliment, j'espère que tu aura eu le courage de lire tout les chapitres suivants et que cela t'aura autant plus, même si certain était plus sombre et bien moins 'humouristique'.

J'ai aussi une pensée particulière pour tous ces 'anciens' qui me suivent depuis le tout premier chapitre, en y réfléchissant, je ne pensais pas que je ferais une fic aussi longue, bref j'ai la nostalgie du début !

Bon je vous laisse, j'arrête de palabrer, car malheureusement, j'ai plein de truc à faire !

Bonne journée à tous et à dans un mois, probablement (peut-être plus tôt, qui sait ?)

MimiNuri


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** L'univers du _Seigneur des anneaux_ et de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

**Attention :** Futur slash, spoilers. **Ce chapitre est extrément dépressif !**

On remerciera Aurysadik pour le travaille qu'elle a fournit !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

Le groupe était donc reparti, chevauchant à toute allure après avoir vu à leur plus grand émerveillement Gandalf appeler Gris-Poil. Sauf bien évidemment Gimli, qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir cette autre bestiole à quatre patte de plus qu'une autre à part, peut-être, un poil un peu plus brillant, et Harry qui assurait que s'ils devaient ensuite aller rencontrer des licornes autant qu'il le laisse ici tout de suite, il trouverai certainement des occupations plus intéressante.

Il fallait admettre, qu'Harry et Gimli s'étaient très bien trouvés, ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour expliquer ce qui ne leur plaisait pas. Dès qu'ils rencontraient un problème, ils devenaient aussi grincheux l'un que l'autre, même si Gimli contrebalançait cela en étant bien trop enthousiaste pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa culture. Alors qu'Harry lui était véritablement aigri.

Il savait pertinemment tout cela, c'est d'ailleurs la principal raison pour laquelle la grande Faucheuse l'avait largué en pleine cambrousse. Même à Cimetière il arrivait à emmerder tout le monde, enfin, tout le monde sauf Jane. Dans ces meilleurs moments, il arrivait même à surpasser Rogue. Il était lunatique, cynique, aigri, amer, et tout autre adjectif du même type. Certains, comme lui, diraient juste qu'il était réaliste.

Et pourtant, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait jamais autant ressenti les choses. Pour preuve, il se souvenait avoir souri, et même _ri_ alors qu'il était encore en présence des Hobbits. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels il tenait à les retrouver au plus vite. Ces petits bonhommes avaient réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Ils arrivaient presque à combler le vide sombre et froid qui trainait dans son cœur.

Son bagage émotionnel était effrayant, il ne croyait plus en rien. La loyauté était quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter mais pas comprendre, l'amitié un vague concept, alors l'amour ? La seule chose qui existait réellement pour lui dans ce monde était la colère et les regrets. C'étaient les seuls sentiments qui résistaient à toutes épreuves. Il était pessimiste, et encore, c'était en-deçà de la vérité. Mais comment faire autrement quand la mort était votre quotidien ?

Devenir le Maitre des Reliques avait été sa plus grosse erreur. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, cela lui donnait envie de vomir. S'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Dumbledore toutes ses actions après tout ce temps, c'était principalement pour cette raison. Il ne pouvait le blâmer de lui avoir donné la cape, c'était un héritage de son père et il en aurait voulu à Dumbledore si celui-ci ne lui avait pas transmis. Mais Dumbledore lui avait donné la pierre, il la lui avait légué, et l'avait pratiquement forcé à devenir le maitre de la Baguette de Sureau, pour pouvoir affronter Tom. Il était donc celui qui avait le plus de responsabilité dans sa nomination en tant que Maitre de la Mort, et ça, Harry ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Devenir le Maitre avait ruiné sa vie dans tous les sens du terme.

La vie n'était précieuse que parce qu'elle avait une fin. Quand elle n'en a pas, qu'en faire ? Peut-on même appelé cela une vie ? Mais le pire était quand on vous apprenait en même temps que non seulement vous serez vivant pour l'éternité, mais que tous ce que vous pensiez savoir n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.

Comme un idiot, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Jane pour la première fois, il avait demandé des réponses, ne voulant pas qu'on lui cache la vérité comme cela avait toujours été. Comme il le regrettait. L'ignorance est le bonheur. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer devant cette phrase.

Puisque il était le Maitre, la grande Faucheuse avait répondu à toutes ses questions, même celles qu'il n'avait pas posées. Ainsi Harry avait appris qu'en devenant le maitre de la Mort, non seulement il s'était assuré l'obéissance de toutes les Faucheuses, mais aussi celle de la Mort elle-même. Et qu'étant son maitre, il était normal qu'il ait autant de pouvoir si ce n'était plus, il avait donc exactement les mêmes capacités. Pour simplifier, il maitrisait la mort. Or cela avait un impact non négligeable sur sa vie.

Il n'était pas Dieu pour autant, loin de là, ou une quelconque divinité. Et c'était bien là que résidait le problème, car seuls les dieux avaient le pouvoir de vie ET de mort. Et ayant gagné le deuxième, Harry, ce soir-là, avait perdu le premier. Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'on lui expliquait. Il n'avait jamais été capable de ressusciter les morts, et la grande Faucheuse lui avait assuré qu'il n'en serait jamais capable, il pouvait prévenir, empêcher la mort des vivants mais pas redonner vie à un mort. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait perdu ce soir-là, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Il était tout simplement devenu stérile.

Bien sûr, quand elle lui avait dit cela, il avait éclaté de rire et lui avait demandé, dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et même des arrières petits-enfants. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle lui avait présenté le Contrat. Celui qui le liait à la Mort.

Personne ne savait réellement pourquoi elle avait créé le Contrat, la légende disait qu'après avoir était dénué de sentiment pendant des millénaires, la Mort s'était un jour réveillé en éprouvant une sensation bizarre. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être malade, elle avait consulté les plus grands savants jusqu'à ce qu'un sage lui dise simplement qu'elle s'ennuyait. Et ceci l'aurait poussé à créer le Contrat. L'opinion publique, elle, voulait qu'elle ait créé le Contrat après avoir éprouvé la solitude. Bref, c'était un mystère, toujours était-il que le Contrat existait.

Ce Contrat était long, très long, Harry n'avait toujours pas fini de le lire. Mais dans les grandes lignes, le contractant, Harry en l'occurrence, s'engageait à rester à jamais, pour l'éternité, au côté de la Mort à lui tenir compagnie. Le fait qu'il en devienne le Maitre n'était qu'un effet secondaire, si l'on pouvait le formuler ainsi. Ce n'était pas non plus un contrat de mariage, ou une déclaration d'amour. C'était juste un contrat qui l'engageait à ne jamais laisser la Mort seule. D'où le fait, que l'opinion publique ait décidé de croire que le seul sentiment que la Mort eut jamais connu ait été la solitude.

Et pour cela, il devait donc maitriser la mort, et abandonner à jamais la vie. En échange, la Mort s'engageait à réaliser son vœu le plus cher.

Ainsi, il avait eu la vie normale qu'il désirait tant. Et quelque part, pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant, mais à ce moment-là, la seule chose qui l'habitait, c'était une rage noire. Parce que cette révélation impliquait une chose. La seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment, qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, c'était ses enfants. Et ce qu'on lui expliquait, c'était simplement que ses enfants n'étaient pas les siens.

Pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants, il fallait revenir en arrière, bien avant qu'ils ne décident avec Ginny d'avoir des enfants. Il était devenu Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, et cela avait engendré énormément de problème, notamment au niveau conjugal. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui avaient clamé être le grand amour du Vainqueur et qu'il devait tout abandonner pour elles.

Les pires étaient celles qui avaient osé utiliser des enfants, clamant haut et fort qu'ils étaient ceux du Survivant. À cette époque, Harry en avait bien trop appris sur les charmes et sortilèges qui permettaient d'adopter un enfant ou de modifier son apparence. Du simple sortilège qui changeait la couleur des cheveux au rituel de magie noir qui demandait des sacrifices, tout y était passé. Lorsqu'enfin la « mode » qui s'était instaurée avait pris fin, Harry en savait plus que tous les spécialistes sur le meilleur moyen de faire passer l'enfant de X pour celui de Y. Et de la même façon, Ginny était également au courant.

Ainsi donc, l'argument que ses enfants lui ressemblaient trop pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être les siens était irrecevable. De ce fait, la possibilité que Ginny l'ai trompé était toujours existante. Comme dans tous les couples, ils avaient eu leurs crises de jalousies, et Harry lui avait déjà allégrement reproché d'être un peu trop proche de certaines personnes. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ginny, elle, ne lui avait jamais reproché ce genre d'aventure, et il en venait à se demander si justement, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre.

Et dans tout ce fatras de pensées qui traversaient son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne, le fait qu'elle l'ait trahi ou qu'elle lui ait fait croire que ses trésors étaient vraiment à lui. Il ne se méprenait pas sur ce point, ces enfants étaient _ses_ enfants, peu importe qu'il eut été leur père biologique ou non, et ça personne ne viendrait le lui enlever.

Alors que sa rage redescendait et que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était en piteux état, la grande Faucheuse avait repris ces explications. Sans pour autant oublier de préciser que, bien que ses enfants ne fussent pas la chair de sa chair, ils l'étaient par le sang. Et puis rien ne prouvait que sa femme l'ait trompé, après tout même s'ils étaient rares, les cas de grossesse sans père existaient. Le meilleur exemple étant la fameuse vierge Marie. Harry avait juste répondu que, malgré qu'il se soit toujours retrouvé dans des situations abracadabrantesques, le fait que sa femme reproduise trois fois le miracle de la vierge Marie lui paraissait bien plus qu'improbable.

La grande Faucheuse avait donc lâché le sujet et lui s'était enfermé dans une spirale destructrice.

Ce qui avait fait supporter sa vie à Harry jusqu'à présent, c'était le sourire d'un enfant. Un sourire qui se peignait sur tout le visage, qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles et qui contaminait vos yeux. Il s'était toujours battu pour protéger ce genre de sourire, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais pu produire lui-même. Et s'il était condamné à vivre sans jamais en revoir un jour, alors à quoi cela servait-il de continuer. Car après tout, dans un univers aussi sombre et froid que la mort, pourquoi un enfant sourirait-il ? Parce que ce jour-là il avait quitté le monde des vivants.

Alors en arrivant ici, en voyant ces Hobbits qui ressemblait à des enfants et qui avaient le même sourire, il s'était enfin trouver un but.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par Legolas qui tirait légèrement sur sa fourrure pour lui signaler qu'il allait trop vite et qu'il commençait à distancer le reste du groupe. Il ralentit donc un peu et se retrouva à hauteur de Gandalf en tête du groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure : <strong>Bon j'ai plein de truc à dire alors je vais tâcher de pas me perdre aujourd'hui.

Premièrement : Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait un effort de laisser une petite review, ça m'a fait franchement plaisir et c'est ce qui m'a motiver à poster ceci aujourd'hui. En effet le chapitre était sensé être plus long et rentrer (Enfin !) dans la partie rapprochement Harry/Legolas. J'ai d'ailleurs reçu une mini plainte à ce propos de ma béta comme quoi, elle en avait marre d'attendre un peu d'action et que la dépression c'était pas son truc ^^ Donc c'est court, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je serais capable de vous poster la suite.

Deuxièment : Puisque je vais rentrer dans l'action dirons nous, il est fort possible que j'élève le rating de cette fic d'ici un ou deux chapitres et que je sois donc sujet à la politique de suppression qui s'exerce actuellement sur le site. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui je ferais le cas échant. Pasque malgré tout, ils ont fait du bon boulot ! Je veux dire, il est bien plus simple de laisser une review maintenant, et en plus, lorsque quelqu'un vous ajoute en 'author alert' Vous recevez un super mail intitulé 'You've got a new follower !' Dés que j'ai lu ça, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser : "Super ! Un minion de plus, un !"

Bref, Troisièment : Je pensais avoir un été tranquille, sauf qu'en réalité, la demande de stage que j'avais formulé a fini par aboutir. Bien sûr je n'ai eu cette réponse qu'une semaine avant la date de début du stage... Donc ça fait un moment que je cours et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de faire grand chose. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews et je m'en excuse, je ferais cela ce soir ! et pour les anonymes il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.

Quatrièmement : Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture... Et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ^^ Faut que j'arrive déjà a caser dans mon emploi du temps un démanagement avant fin aout alors que je bosse tout les jours jusque fin aout... Par contre, pour les quelques qui suivent LS, le chapitre suivant est terminé, je l'envoie dés ce soir à ma béta, et on verra bien quand il revient. Car il est long, très long ! Préparez vous, j'atteinds les 4000 mots faciles sans aucune note en plus... Autant vous dire que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit xD Peut même compter comme un triple chapitre quand on voit la taille de celui là...

Cinquièment : J'accepte les demandes, pour disons un chapitre bonus, s'il y a une scène particulières que vous aimeriez voir écrites, appronfondies ou quoique ce soit d'autres, n'hésitez pas à demander. (Même si apparament ça n'interesse aps grand monde vu les retours que j'ai eu en lançant cette idée sur mon autre fic *tousse*)

Sixièmement : ... Je crois que j'ai fait à peu prés le tour, et si j'ai manqué quelque chose, bah j'ai oublier ce que je voulais dire ! Donc je vous souhaites une bonne journée, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre, au prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère arrivera avant la fin du mois, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ça met du baume au coeur ^^


	24. Chapitre 23

**_Disclaimer :_** L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux et de Harry Potter appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Rowling, pour le reste, considérer que c'est à moi !

_**Attention :**_ Futur slash, spoilers

Merci à Aurysadik d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>

« Dites-moi, jeune elfe, s'exclama soudain Gandalf un petit sourire sur le visage. Quelles noires pensées êtes-vous donc ne train de ruminer? On peut sentir votre peine à des lieux à la ronde. Ne profitez vous donc pas du vent qui traverse votre fourrure et de l'adrénaline fournit par la course ?

- Je pourrais peut-être si un vieillard mal luné n'interrompait pas ma course dans le seul but d'obtenir une réponse à une question stupide, répondit Harry avec verve, alors qu'il ralentissait, ne pouvant courir à vive allure et parler en même temps.

- Mais il serait tellement dommage de rater pareille occasion de discuter ! répondit-il dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et je suis sûr qu'une petite conversation égaillerait un peu plus ce voyage.

- C'est donnant donnant, si je vous fait la conversation, il faudra que j'y gagne quelque chose en échange, après tout je suis sûr que vous avez très envie d'obtenir des réponses à vos questions. En échange, vous pourriez donc… dit Harry, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ok, voilà le deal ! Je réponds à vos questions et vous m'apprenez ce truc pour faire pétiller les yeux !

- Hum, je suppose que c'est un échange de bon procédé, murmura Gandalf. C'est d'accord ! Alors que venez vous donc faire dans notre bonne Terre du Milieu ?

- En fait j'ai été envoyé ici, par un coup du Destin ! Je broyais un peu trop du noir au gout de certain, et ils ont décidé de m'envoyer ici en pensant qu'un changement de paysage me ferait du bien.

- Et bien c'est raté, me semble-t-il ! Vous broyez toujours du noir. N'avez-vous donc pas trouvé matière à sourire en ces lieux ?

- On dirait bien que si, après tout, sinon pour quelle raison serais-je là à courir avec vous ?

- Ah ! Vous aussi vous êtes-vous lancé dans cette quête dans le but de préserver notre herbe à pipe ? Je le comprends très bien. Moi-même, je refuse de laisser ces barbares mettre nos terres à feu et à sang, où pourrait bien pousser l'herbe autrement ?

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne raison de se lancer dans une aventure, mais je dois avouer ne pas avoir connaissance de la quête que vous menez.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir rejoints ?

- Tout d'abord, Je ne suis pas vraiment un Ouargue, et ma transformation étant lié à Aragorn, s'il y a une chance que je renverse le processus, elle lui ait probablement liée également. J'ai bien entendu pillé la bibliothèque de Fondcombe, sans rien trouver. Et lorsque j'ai émergé des livres, Elrond a suggéré que je vienne vous rejoindre, car non seulement Aragorn était avec vous, mais vous pourriez aussi avoir besoin de mon aide. Pour autant, il ne m'a absolument rien dévoilé de votre mission si secrète.

- Ne vous avez nous pas suivi pour protéger les Hobbits ? intervient soudain un Legolas étonné, avant de rougir et détourner la tête.

- Bien entendu, concéda Harry. Mais si c'était là mon objectif principal, je serais avec eux en ce moment et non pas avec vous.

- Et quel est donc votre objectif principal, dans ce cas ? enchaina aussitôt Gandalf.

- Redevenir moi-même bien sûr ! Evidemment, être un Ouargue n'est pas de tout repos, mais couplé ça avec un elfe, ça devient vite l'enfer !

- Être un elfe est-il si déplaisant que cela ? intervient à nouveau Legolas tristement.

- C'est surtout qu'un Ouargue et un elfe ont, en général, un mode de vie complètement différent. Sous une forme j'aspire toujours à obtenir ce que l'autre exècre. Simplement avec la nourriture. Le régime d'un Ouargue est carnivore, alors que celui d'un elfe est plutôt herbivore. Ainsi, à chaque fois que je me transforme, ma vision du monde change totalement, et c'est réellement contraignant tout autant que contrariant.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre tout à l'heure après votre petit éclat, répondit avec amusement Gandalf. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne, vous semblez n'être absolument pas au courant de la situation, pourtant, le seigneur Elrond a bien dû vous informer de la situation tout de même avant de vous envoyer. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur les connaissances que vous possédez de la situation ?

- En fait cela dépend, répondit Harry d'un ton espiègle. Souhaitez-vous savoir ce qu'Elrond m'a raconté, ou ce que j'ai appris moi-même ?

- Mais les deux mon jeune ami.

- Tout d'abord, Elrond m'a juste demander d'escorter la Communauté de l'anneau jusqu'à destination, laquelle il n'a pas jugé bon de me révéler. Le reste, je ne le sais que par moi-même à savoir, que vous transportiez l'anneau, toujours au cou de Frodon je suppose, et que c'est l'Horcruxe de Sauron. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous voyagez avec, vous feriez mieux de détruire cette saleté.

- Mais c'est justement là, le but de ce voyage, indiqua Legolas. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? L'anneau ne peut être détruit que dans le volcan qui l'a forgé.

- Votre objectif est donc de le détruire, demanda Harry la voix vacillante.

- C'est cela même, confirma Gandalf. »

Harry s'arrêta net, se faisant largement distancer par Gandalf, Gris-Poil n'ayant même pas ralenti, avant que Gandalf ne se rende compte de l'arrêt brutal d'Harry et ne lui fasse faire demi-tour. Arrivé à proximité d'Harry, qui s'était retransformé en un elfe énervé et fouillait dans sa besace, il l'entendit proférer ce qui semblait être des insanités dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Quel est le problème Harry, s'alarma donc Gandalf.

- Le problème ? Dit-il d'un rire jaune. Le problème, c'est que si vous m'aviez dit cela plutôt je serais déjà parti rejoindre Frodon, pour le détruire ! Que dis-je, je l'aurai détruit alors que nous étions à Fondcombe. Vous vous rendez compte du danger auquel vous l'exposer ? Ces machins-là sont des abominations, je ne m'en suis pas mêlé car vous aviez peut être une bonne raison de le transporter, mais si c'était pour le détruire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le début !

- Nous avons déjà essayé tout ce que nous connaissons, et nous n'avons pas réussi à détruire l'anneau. Alors, à moins que vous ne soyez capable de vous téléporter au Mordor, cela n'a que peu d'importance que de le savoir maintenant ou quelques jours plus tôt, tenta d'expliquer Legolas.

- Justement ! C'est exactement cela. J'aurais pu simplement prendre l'anneau me téléporter jusqu'au Mordor et le lâcher dans le cratère, tout en revenant à Fondcombe en l'espace de quelques secondes !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se téléporter auprès de Frodon et d'ensuite se rendre au Mordor, interrogea alors Gandalf.

- Très simple, je me peux téléporter à des endroits, pas à côté d'une certaine personne. Peu importe combien j'aimerai me trouver à côté de Frodon, tant que je ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement, je serais bien incapable de me téléporter à côté de lui.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à lui faire confiance et continuer notre chemin. Il est triste de penser que nous aurions pu écarter la menace bien plus tôt, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Il faut se remettre en route rapidement et faire en sorte de dégager la voie pour Frodon, nous devons attirer le regard de Sauron sur nous.

- Non.

- Comment ? s'étonna Gandalf en entendant Harry le contredire.

- Non, je ne me remettrais pas en route avec vous. Ou plutôt je vais courir jusqu'au Rohan, je déposerai Legolas là-bas et j'irai ensuite rejoindre les Hobbits.

- Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez…

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais me téléporter auprès d'eux, pas que je ne pouvais les retrouver. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Harry se retransforma en elfe et sorti sa baguette de la besace. Il énonça de façon claire "Pointe-moi Gandalf" et fis de même avec tous les membres du groupe. La baguette s'arrêta bien entendu à chaque fois en direction de la personne désignée. Il fit ensuite de même en désignant Frodon cette fois-si, et la baguette alla pointer en direction du sud.

« C'est pour cela que je peux retrouver Frodon, mais je ne peux pas juste apparaitre à côté de lui comme une fleur. »

Il se transforma à nouveau en Ouargue, fit monter Legolas sur son dos, et parti comme une flèche tandis que Gandalf prenait soin d'expliquer la situation au reste du groupe.

Le reste du voyage fut relativement court, même s'ils firent une pause à la nuit tombée, Harry étant épuisé. Legolas en profita donc pour poser les questions qui lui taraudaient la tête depuis belle lurette.

« Pourquoi donc détestez-vous les elfes à ce point ? Demanda donc Legolas alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Ce n'est pas tant que je déteste les elfes, plus que je ne supporte pas les personnes qui considèrent qu'elles valent mieux que d'autre en se basant sur des critères raciaux, finit-il par répondre. Hors la plupart des elfes sont comme cela. Et après l'accueil que j'ai reçu à Fondcombe, on ne pouvait pas réellement s'attendre à ce que je vous sois favorable, non ?

- Mais en réagissant ainsi, ne faites-vous pas la même chose ? Il me semble pourtant ne jamais avoir tenté de vous faire du tort et pourtant vous m'ostraciser comme si j'avais commit la pire des ignominies.

- Vous avez raison, s'exclama soudainement Harry. De plus nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Enchanté, je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, répondit-il tout sourire.

- Maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi cela à tant d'importance pour vous, enchaina Harry un brin moqueur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous pose réellement problème alors que vous prenez un malin plaisir à vous comporter de la même façon avec Gimli.

- Je dois admettre que j'ai pu l'avoir fait avec Gimli au début, nous nous disputons à propos de sujets qui font souvent l'objet de débat entre nain et elfe, mais maintenant cela est plus par jeu que pour créer un réel conflit. C'est un grand guerrier et je le respecte.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi vouliez-vous donc, disons améliorer, notre relation. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu combattre, la justification que vous employez pour Gimli ne s'applique donc pas à moi.

- Ais-je vraiment besoin d'une raison autre que le fait d'être actuellement compagnons et de penser que l'ambiance sera meilleure pour le reste du voyage si nous sommes au moins cordial l'un envers l'autre ?

- Dans ce cas, je reformule ma demande. Est-ce que vos sentiments à mon égard sont seulement du désir, ou espérez vous un quelconque retour sentimental ? annonça froidement Harry, choquant Legolas.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide et je te rappelle que j'ai un odorat surdéveloppé en tant qu'Ouargue. C'est simple, à chaque fois que tes pensées s'égaraient, j'ai pu sentir le désir dans ton odeur. Bien sûr, tu aurais pu penser à un amant ou à n'importe qui d'autre, mais le fait que tu sentes exactement pareil alors que je suggère que tu me montes dessus laisse peu d'hypothèses quant à ce qui se trame dans tes pensées. C'est pourquoi, si tu as juste besoin d'un coup d'un soir, ça me va, je n'ai pas pris le temps de lâcher un peu de lest non plus, mais si tu espères autre chose, oublie moi de suite. »

Et pendant qu'il observait un Harry impassible, Legolas était alors persuadé d'une chose, il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie ! Bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accepter la proposition. Après tout, il avait forcément raison !

S'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à des choses pas très platoniques, c'était uniquement par manque. Et s'il n'avait jamais eu de tels épisodes avant, c'était uniquement parce que lorsqu'il faisait d'aussi long voyage en compagnie d'autre elfes de la Forêt Noire et qu'une quelconque relation aurait impliqué trop d'ennui pour ce permettre un tel comportement. Il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il n'ait besoin de souffler qu'en présence d'Harry.

Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec de quelconques hypothétiques sentiments ou d'une pseudo attirance.

Cela n'avait non plus aucune incidence sur ses mains, qui devenait moites en sa présence.

Cela n'avait également pas de relation avec les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac chaque fois qu'Harry s'approchait un peu trop.

Cela n'avait de conséquence sur ses joues qui se coloraient soudain d'un rouge cramoisi.

Cela n'avait pas de corrélation avec les vertiges qui le prenait.

En bref, tous ses pseudo-symptômes seraient enfin résolu une fois qu'il se serait laissé aller. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser une telle proposition. Il allait simplement laisser ses hormones le guider un peu, juste l'espace de quelques instants, arrêter de réfléchir à ce qui devait ou ne devait pas être fait et enfin ce laisser allez, prendre un peu de repos. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pris le temps ne serais-ce que de souffler. Alors rouge comme un pivoine, il acquiesça à la proposition d'Harry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span> **I'm Back ! Et, I'm not dead! Quoi vous avez pas compris ? Bon je le refais mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Je suis de retour ! Et je ne suis pas morte !

Bref, désolé pour le retard c'était absolument pas prévu, mais mon pc ma lâcher, avant la rentrée en plus le saligaud ! Donc silence radio pendant un moment... Du coup je n'ai répondu à aucune review, à moins que j'ai peux être répondu à quelques chanceux qui les ont laisser avant la rupture d'anévrisme de mon pc adoré.

Donc, du coup, vous l'aurez compris le grand moment que vous attendiez tous arrive ! Quoique en fait je sais pas encore, je pourrait vraiment pousser le sadisme au point de sauter au lendemain... je sais pas :D

Mais non, je suis pas méchante à ce point quand même ! Surtout après le temps que vous avez attendu ^^

Donc au prochain chapitre le rating va se faire revoir à la hausse, à moins que je ne décide de publier la chose sur un autre site, faut voir, enfin bref, vous serez les premiers au courant de ce que j'ai décider !

Sur ce je vous embête pas plus, je cours faire mes rar et après je m'attaque au chapitre suivant !

À la prochaine !


End file.
